


Mentre tutto scorre

by Starnie



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Rin, Genderbending, What-If, fem!Haruka, fem!Momotarou, fem!Rei, male!Gou
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starnie/pseuds/Starnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ricordati di scrivere qualche lettera.-<br/>- Andiamo Makoto! Non comportarti come se fossi mia mamma!-<br/>- Ti vorremo sempre bene, Rin-chan! -<br/>- Ehi... Mica non tornerò mai più! Su, smettila di piangere... Del resto sei un uomo e i veri uomini non piangono! Piuttosto la persona che dovrebbe piangere è la mia così detta "migliore amica".-<br/>- ... Non serve. Saremo unite dall'acqua. -<br/>- ... Sai, alle volte credo che tu abbia l'acqua nel cervello. La tua assenza di sensibilità mi lascia senza parole.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ricordi

**Author's Note:**

> Il rating potrebbe cambiare andando avanti nella storia.

  
_"La paura della trasformazione è come la paura della morte. È una morte; perché il vecchio scomparirà e il nuovo verrà alla luce. Tu non ci sarai più, darai origine a qualcosa che ignori totalmente; se non sei pronto a morire, il tuo interesse per la meditazione è falso, perché solo chi è pronto a morire rinascerà. Il nuovo non può essere un proseguimento del vecchio_." ([Osho Rajneesh](http://it.wikiquote.org/wiki/Osho_Rajneesh))  
 

 

\-------

  
\- Ricordati di scrivere qualche lettera.-  
\- Andiamo Makoto! Non comportarti come se fossi mia mamma!-  
\- Ti vorremo sempre bene, Rin-chan! -  
\- Ehi... Mica non tornerò mai più! Su, smettila di piangere... Del resto sei un uomo e i veri uomini non piangono! Piuttosto la persona che dovrebbe piangere è la mia così detta "migliore amica".-  
\- ... Non serve. Saremo unite dall'acqua. -  
\- ... Sai, alle volte credo che tu abbia l'acqua nel cervello. La tua assenza di sensibilità mi lascia senza parole.-  
 

\------

  
Rin sorrise, ripensando al momento nel quale era stata scattata la foto che teneva sulla sua bacheca posizionata sopra la sua scrivania.  
Erano così piccoli in quella foto.  
\- Oh, stai ancora guardando quella foto? Ah, eri così carina e ingenua! - chiese una ragazzina dai capelli rossi che era apparsa improvvisamente alle sue spalle, Momoko Mikoshiba.  
\- Ehi, se hai da dire qualcosa contro di me, sputala fuori!- esclamò Rin con una vena che le ballava il tip tap sulla testa, mentre si alzava di scatto.  
\- Chi? Io! Oh, assolutamente no, Matsuoka-senpai!... Anzi, un po' ti invidio per essere riuscita a conservare un così bel rapporto con i tuoi amici.-  
\- Già... - concluse la rossa più grande, per poi controllare l'ora sul suo cellulare - È ora di andare all'allenamento. -  
Momoka capì di aver toccato un qualche tasto dolente, così esclamò: - Oh! Oggi c'è l'allenamento congiunto, vero? Ah, che fortuna! Potrò vedere Kou-san!- e dopo queste parole partì in un monologo dove lodava la bellezza statuaria del fratello della sua compagna di camera.  
Fortunatamente per lei, il capitano del team non la stava ascoltando, il suo cervello era rimasta ancora a quel "ti invidio per essere riuscita a conservare un così bel rapporto con i tuoi amici".  
Era conscia di aver rischiato di distruggere tutto per colpa della sua rivalità con Haruka e solo l'essere riuscita a tessere nuovamente un rapporto armonico con lei la rendeva felice.  
Solo che qualcosa era cambiato.  
E non da poco.  
Da un bel po'.  
Entrate in palestra, i vari membri del team femminile della Samezuka salutarono con fervore il loro capitano.  
Rin ricambiò i saluti con il migliore dei sorrisi, per poi recarsi nello spogliatoio con Momoka.  
In velocità si tolse la tuta e rimase con il costume.  
Stava per farsi una coda con l'elastico che aveva al polso, per poi fermarsi e dire - No, tu non vai bene oggi. - e prenderne un'altro dalla sua borsa.  
\- Mikoshiba, io vado a salutare i ragazzi! - esclamò come se niente fosse.  
\- Vai a salutare o vai a farti lodare dal tuo Nitori-san?- la punzecchiò la più piccola.  
\- Ti prego, piantala. Non incominciare con la solita storia. - e prima che l'altra potesse continuare uscì dallo spogliatoio e andò verso il bordo dell'altra piscina.  
\- Matsuoka-senpai! - sentì una vocina chiamarla e stava per replicare con un "Mikoshiba, piantala!" quando vide che in realtà era proprio l'oggetto della loro precedente conversazione a chiamarla. - Yoh !- replicò usando il suo sorriso più affascinante, tanto per godersi lo spettacolo: come da previsione il kohai era arrossito. La ragazza era conscia che il piccoletto avesse una forte ammirazione nei suoi confronti, ma del resto come poteva non essere di meno? Era bella, atletica e se la cavava nello studio. Era semplicemente la perfezione. Così il suo io femminile godette a quello sguardo da cucciolo scodinzolante, fino a quando non intravide un pugno arrivarle da dietro. Si girò velocemente e per pararlo sferrò un pugno a sua volta, ovviamente non dato con forza: - Sou! Potresti essere più delicato con me, ricordati che nonostante sia forte e prestante, sono sempre una donzella. Non indifesa, ma sono sempre una donzella.-  
\- Peccato che io tutta questa femminilità non la veda. - il moro affermò col solito tono arrogante.  
\- Pft, ma sentilo!- sbuffò la rossa, provocando una risata di Sousuke.  
\- Yamazaki-senpai, non dovresti dire così ad una ragazza... - fece quasi intimorito Nitori.  
\- Andiamo, ha la grazia di uno squalo in un acquario di pesciolini. -  
\- Ehi, gli squali sono i pesci più fighi! - ringhiò Rin.  
\- ... Gli squali sono animali maestosi..- aggiunse il ragazzo dai capelli violacei.  
\- Bravo Ai, diglielo! - fece Rin soddisfatta, mettendo un braccio intorno alle spalle di Aichiro.  
Sousuke fissò i due riducendo gli occhi a due fessure, per poi continuare - Ehi, capitano del team femminile. Piuttosto che parlare di pesci, non dovresti pensare ad andare ad accogliere l'Iwatobi? - detto ciò le strappò il kohai da sotto le braccia.  
\- Ehi, fin quando arrivano posso rilassarmi un po'. E per di più come osi darmi ordini? -  
\- Perché non ti giri? - fece secco il moro, abbozzando un sorriso di sfida.  
La ragazza si girò e vide arrivare il team dell'altra scuola, si rigirò verso Sousuke e gli diede un calcetto ad una gamba, causando una risata del destinatario, per poi volgere un cenno di saluto con la mano a lui e Nitori.  
\- Era ora che arrivaste! - fece Rin rivolta a suo fratello Kou.  
\- Andiamo sorellona, siamo arrivati giusto con qualche minuto di ritardo. Oggi Makoto-senpai e Haru erano di turno per le pulizie. - fece il più giovane dei Matsuoka, inchinando il busto in segno di scuse e tenendo le mani giunte.  
\- ... Ah, capito... Avreste potuto avvisare. - sbuffò - Ricordati che in base a come ti comporti col tuo team, la mia reputazione di capitano ne va di mezzo. - e si scompigliò i ciuffi di capelli ancora liberi con una mano.  
\- Ok, ok... Ad ogni modo... Sbaglio o... Hai il seno più grande oggi? -  
\- COS-..!- ed emise un gridolino visto che si ritrovo Momoka che le palpò i seni.  
\- Confermo Kou-san! È più grande di qualche millimetro, ma nonostante ciò è sodo come sempre! - affermò la kohai.  
\- Ah, la mia sorellina sta crescendo bene! - affermò Kou in piena estasi.  
Ovviamente i due si beccarono un bel pugno in pieno viso da parte della Matsuoka più grande, che si avvicinò agli altri dell'Iwatobi sentendo gli altri due lagnarsi, soprattutto Momoka dire un " Non puoi rovinare il mio bel viso quando c'è Kou-san!".  
Rin sorrise perfidamente: ben le stava.  
\- Ehi, ragazzi! Siete pronti? Oggi sputerete il sangue! - affermò con il solito sorriso arrogante la rossa che era arrivata vicino ad Haruka, peccato che quest'ultima piuttosto che salutarla, aveva pensato bene di spogliarsi alla velocità della luce e tuffarsi in acqua -... Ciao anche te, Haruka.-  
Makoto sospirò, rassegnato - Ormai dovresti conoscerla... -  
\- Mi chiedo quando crescerà... Sai, alle volte questa sua fissazione con l'acqua mi preoccupa.-  
Il castano rise, mentre Nagisa esordì con un - Andiamo Rin-chan, dovresti prendere la cosa per il suo lato positivo! - abbracciò lei e il moro - Questo significa che siamo sempre rimasti lo stesso gruppo di scalmanati! Forever young!- ghignò compiaciuto - Perciò non c'è da preoccuparsi di nul-... Anzu di qualcosa devo preoccuparmi...- e si allontanò da loro per avvicinarsi ad una ragazza con lunghi capelli blu scuro totalmente rapita dalla piscina ovvero da una persona nella piscina -... È davvero bella Haru-chan quando nuota, vero Rei-chan?- chiese con tono esitante.  
\- Oh, per metterla in termini semplici è magnifica! Guarda le proporzioni del suo fisico, la sua grazia, l'acqua che danza intorno a lei, il modo in cui scuote i capelli appena finisce di nuotare... Sembra di guardare un bel quadro.- fece con tono estasiato, fissando il biondino.  
-... Ora che me lo fai notare... Quasi quasi dovrei mettermi con lei.- fece secco il ragazzo basso.  
Rei saltò sull'attenti - Eh? -  
\- Hai parlato così bene di Haru-chan che mi hai fatto venire voglia di provarci con lei.-  
\- Ehi! Nagisa-kun, cosa credi di fare ?!-  
Nagisa si mise sulla punta dei piedi, giusto per arrivare vicino al viso dell'occhialuta e prenderglielo tra le mani - Assolutamente nulla. Non guardarla in quel modo. Mi da fastidio. Sento come se la mia ragazza mi stesse tradendo con una delle mie migliori amiche... - per poi darle un rapido bacio a stampo, facendola arrossire.  
\- NAGISAAA! - fece la ragazza paonazza, non sapendo come replicare.  
Il più basso, staccatosi da lei, le fece una linguaccia - Così impari! -  
Rin sospirò e rivolgendosi a Makoto disse - Siete qui da pochi minuti e già mi è venuto il mal di testa, mi chiedo come tu faccia a sopportare questo casino ogni giorno -  
Makoto ridacchiò - Ormai ci conosciamo da anni... Alla fine è come se fossimo i vecchi ragazzini delle elementari in dei corpi più grandi...-  
La rossa lo osservò, non essendo convinta di quello che aveva detto, fin quando vide avvicinarsi a lei il capitano del team maschile che le accennava di avvicinarsi con la mano, per iniziare l'allenamento.  
\- Su, Makoto, va a cambiarti. È ora di iniziare! - gli diede una pacca sulla schiena abbastanza forte prima di congedarsi da lui per dedicarsi alle sue ragazze. Si accorse che una di queste aveva i capelli sciolti - Mizuhara, legati i capelli. Veloce, non possiamo ritardare ulteriormente l'inizio degli allenamenti.-  
\- Agli ordini, Matsuoka-senpai!.. Potrei avere il tuo così evito di farvi perdere altro tempo? Del resto ne hai due!- fece con occhi luccicanti, mentre si lanciò famelicamente sul polso con l'elastico messo a braccialetto.  
Rin ritrasse istintivamente il polso e gridò un - No! Non ci provare! Muoviti e va nello spogliatoio! Come ti permetti di toccarmi in quel modo?! Dopo ti farai una vasca in più degli altri! -.  
Era stata una reazione forse eccessiva, a tal punto che fece girare i ragazzi dall'altra parte della palestra che avevano già iniziato il riscaldamento, ma per Rin non lo era.  
Haruka la  osservò mentre stringeva al polso quell'elastico, quasi come se fosse un tesoro prezioso, fino a quando non le venne l'illuminazione.  
\- Oh, ma quello..!-  
\- TACI! - la interruppe il capitano della Samezuka - Su, tutti, iniziate il riscaldamento! - e lei stessa fu la prima a scaldare i muscoli.  
Finito il riscaldamento, iniziò a fare la sua prima vasca sommersa di pensieri.  
Ripensava alle parole di Makoto.  
Erano rimasti i soliti?  
No, nulla è destinato a restare uguale.  


 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allora bella gente, vi auguro che questo capitolo introduttivo non vi abbia annoiato.!  
Come avrete notato, alcune cose sono cambiate rispetto alla storia originale:  
\- Rin, Haruka, Rei e Momotarou ( Momoka ) sono ragazze;  
\- Gou è un ragazzo e si chiama Kou, nonostante conserva l'amore per la muscolatura ( in questo caso quella femminile )  ;  
\- Aichirou, Sousuke, Makoto e Nagisa sono sempre maschi;  
\- la Samezuka non è una scuola solo per ragazzi, ha due club di nuoto ( uno maschile e uno femminile ) che si allena in una maxi palestra equipaggiata con due piscine;  
\- la ReiGisa è canon;  
\- Momo e Rin sono compagne di stanza.  
Detto ciò spero di avervi intrigato abbastanza.  
Al prossimo capitolo!  
E fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate. ♥

  
Ps. Chris, grazie per esserti sorbita i miei scleri mentre abbozzavo il capitolo ♥♥


	2. Squalo

_ Di tutte le beffe che la sorte serba all'uomo, non ce n'è una più tremenda d'un amore non corrisposto.  
( Maksim Gorkij ) _

_ \--------- _

  
\- Guardate, guardate! Non è splendido?! Ah, vorrei averne uno a casa! -  
\- Una ragazza a cui piacciono gli squali... Certo che hai dei gusti strani, Rin-chan!-  
\- Detto da te che hai passato ore a fotografare pinguini, è un complimento... Tsk.-  
\- Cosa hai da ridire sui pinguini? Sono così carini e giocherelloni! -  
\- Ma non sono fighi! Gli squali si che sono fighi! Dominano il mare perché tutti li temono! -  
\- Praticamente stai descrivendo te stessa? -  
\- Nagisaaa, piantala altrimenti... Ti picchio!-  
\- Ti prego, squalo-sama, non mi mangiare! -  
\- Sai Rin... Io credo che lo squalo ti somigli seriamente un po'.-  
\- Ehi, ti ci metti anche tu?-  
\- Scommetto che le somiglia perché è avido! -  
\- Effettivamente...-  
\- Haru! -  
\- Pft.. No, non è per quello... -  


\-------

  
Rin sospirò, mentre seduta vicino al bordo della vasca osservava le altre ragazze del team che nuotavano.  
\- Non pensavo che avessi ancora quell'elastico ... - disse Haruka, sedendosi al suo fianco.  
\- Ancora tu... - fece decisamente seccata l'altra.  
\- Sai, non ti facevo un tipo... Come eri solita dire da piccola?... Romantico? -  
\- Che fai, cerchi di essere sarcastica? Non sei Nagisa. La cosa ti riesce male, Haru. -  
\- ... Il mio elastico con il delfino era più carino. - e detto questo con tono da bimba imbronciata, si tuffò.  
Rin ridacchiò, dicendo un - Quella è matta... -.  
Se c'era una cosa che apprezzava di Haruka era quella di lasciarle degli spazi appena ne aveva bisogno.  
E quello era proprio uno di quei momenti.  
Per la gente presente in quel luogo, un elastico con uno squaletto stilizzato poteva non essere nulla di che, mentre per lei era un cimelio prezioso che le ha fatto compagnia quando era fuori dalla sua patria.-  


\-------

  
\- E questo?... Perché me lo hai regalato? Non capisco.-  
\- Consideralo un portafortuna da parte mia. Stai per intraprendere una strada difficile e almeno così avrai un modo per pensare a noi. -  
\- Oh grazie! Allora io lo apro! -  
\- Fai pure.-  
\- P-perché mi hai preso proprio questo? Vuoi iniziare a prendermi anche tu in giro come Nagisa? -  
\- Non mi permetterei mai di farlo, lo sai. Come ho tentato di dirti prima, penso che lo squalo che tanto ami ti si addica perché è un animale che nei sogni rappresenta grandi capacità comunicative e forza d'animo... E tu Rin sei così e spero che quell'oggetto possa ricordarti sempre di non abbandonare la vera te stessa quando sarai da sola! ... Per di più prima ti ho visto fissare con insistenza quell'elastico mentre aspettavamo Haruka.-  
\- ... Allora sarò il migliore squalo che tu abbia mai visto, Makoto! -  


\-------

  
La rossa tirò un altro sospiro, focalizzandosi nuovamente sull'allenamento, restando concentrata fino alla fine.  
Una volta terminato, Nitori le si avvicinò e le porse un asciugamano - Hai fatto un buon lavoro, senpai. -  
Preso l'asciugamano e iniziatasi ad asciugare i capelli, la più grande rispose - Grazie Ai. Anche voi vi siete dati da fare per bene. -  
Il kohai sorrise come sempre, osservandola con occhi indagatori.  
\- Piuttosto che fissarmi così, se hai qualcosa da chiedermi, fallo!- e gli tirò un pizzicotto, sorridendo allegramente.  
\- Ah! Va bene Rin-sempai! Ecco io... Volevo sapere se stessi bene... All'inizio dell'allenamento sembravi un po' turbata...-  
Per tutta risposta, la ragazza gli scompigliò i capelli ridendo - Sono un capitano e devo far rispettare la disciplina, figurati se sono ancora arrabbiata per qualcosa accaduta durante gli allenamenti! Meriti una punizione!-  
\- Senpai! - Nitori si lagnò, imbronciando un po' il viso, anche se in realtà era ben contento di vedere che il suo adorato capitano del team femminile fosse allegra e sorridente come il solito. Ai suoi occhi quel sorriso furbo era più luminoso del sole e lui amava con tutto se stesso quella luce così radiosa.  
\- Rin! Ottimo lavoro! - una voce interruppe il momento.  
\- Grazie Makoto, lo stesso vale per te! - ricambiò le parole di Makoto, mentre questi tendeva una mano ad Haruka che si stava arrampicando sulla scaletta per uscire dalla piscina. Così, istintivamente, spinse senza pensarci due volte il capitano dell'Iwatobi in piscina.  
\- Rin! Ma cosa fai?! - replicò il castano, appena si rimise a galla.  
Per tutta risposta, gli rispose con un faccino severo - Haru deve crescere, non puoi trattarla sempre come se fosse tua figlia! Altrimenti la vizi! Prendi la mia come una punizione che ti è stata impartita dagli dei!- .  
Haruka per tutta risposta fece spallucce e una volta fuori si limitò a fissare i due.  
Un uomo addetto alle pulizie interruppe l'atmosfera allegra intimando un " Ragazzi e ragazze, fate presto! Stiamo per chiudere la palestra! " e a quelle parole corsero tutti a cambiarsi nello spogliatoio; usciti fuori, Rin salutò i suoi amici di infanzia, fissandoli mentre si allontanavano rapita.  
Makoto, quando era piccola, le aveva detto di non cambiare e di non lasciarsi corrompere da niente e nessuno.  
Eppure intorno a lei c'erano stati dei cambiamenti: Nagisa per esempio aveva la ragazza, Haruka alle volte era sarcastica e Makoto...  
No, forse lui non era cambiato.  
Rin fissò le sue mani, riportando alla memoria la sensazione del contatto con la schiena nuda di lui avvenuta poco prima : le spalle di Makoto erano diventate grandi, ma il suo sguardo e le sue parole erano rimaste gentili.  
Era sempre lo stesso.  
E questo dava fastidio al suo cuore, visto che c'era una cosa che Rin desiderava di più al mondo: che Makoto la guardasse come guardava Haruka.  
 

  
\-------  
 


	3. Chapter 3

 

  
_" Le persone cambiano e si dimenticano di avvisare gli altri. "_

_ ( Lillian Hellman ) _

\-------------------------------------------

  
\- Rin! -  
\- Si? - fece il capitano del team femminile della Samezuka, senza staccare lo sguardo dagli amici ormai lontani.  
\- Dovresti guardare chi ti parla. - sospirò l'interlocutore della ragazza che per tutta risposta le prese il mento e la costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi - Ora va meglio. -  
\- Sousuke... Che diamine fai? - la ragazza ritornò in sé e fissò imbronciata il viso dell'amico di infanzia.  
\- Cerco di evitare che la gente pensi che parli da solo. -  
\- Pft. Sei il solito idiota. - e scostò con garbo la mano di lui dal suo mento - È successo qualcosa? -  
\- Deve per forza essere successo qualcosa per voler parlare un po'? -  
\- ... Andiamo Sou, sai che sono una delle persone che ti conosce meglio. Sputa il rospo. -  
\- Ti va se andiamo a bere qualcosa ad un distributore? Ho sete. -  
\- Perché no? Però offri tu, come si addice ad un vero gentleman che invita una signorina a bere qualcosa. - rispose la rossa con un sorrisino furbo stampato sulle labbra.  
\- Signorina? - girò la testa prima a desta e poi a sinistra - Io non vedo nessuna signorina! -  
Rin smise di sorridere, limitandosi a rispondere con una gomitata in pieno stomaco e a rivolgergli uno sguardo pieno di astio che provocò una risata dell'altro nonostante il colpo appena ricevuto.  
\- Non prendertela Rin. - poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla - Avviamoci. -  
\- Sei sempre il solito. - sospirò Rin, avviandosi e girando il viso in direzione opposta a quella del ragazzo, mentre sulle sue labbra riaffiorò un leggero sorrisino, pensando " Almeno Sou è rimasto quello di sempre " .  
Arrivati al distributore, Sousuke inserì delle monetine per prendere due lattine di Coca Cola, peccato che, come sempre, ve ne fosse rimasta una sola - Sai cosa significa, vero? - .  
\- Ovvio! - rispose la ragazza con un sorriso di sfida.  
I due iniziarono a giocare a morra cinese in modo forsennato fino a quando uno dei due vinse.  
E quell'uno fu Rin.  
\- Evviva, ho vinto io!- esclamò saltellando e aprendo la lattina.  
\- Mi chiedo come tu possa vincere ogni santissima volta. -  
\- Karma Sou, karma. È la tua punizione per aver avuto da ridire sulla mia evidente femminilità. - fece trionfante per poi ingurgitare avidamente la divina bevanda - Ahhh, la vittoria ha un sapore così buono!- e sorridere.  
Il ragazzo, da parte sua, sorrise vedendola così allegra e appoggiò la schiena al distributore, per poi mettersi a braccia conserte e dirle - Finalmente rivedo davanti ai miei occhi la principessina Matsuoka. -  
\- Ehi, vuoi attaccare briga? -  
\- Rin. Ho notato che è successo qualcosa... Parla. -  
\- Non è successo un bel niente.  
\- Rin. -  
\- Niente di niente. -  
\- Rin. -  
\- Sono seria. -  
\- Sei conscia del fatto che io sia la persona che ti conosce meglio? -  
\- Si. -  
\- Sei anche conscia che in qualsiasi modo tu possa tentare di nascondermi qualcosa, il tuo sarà un tentativo fallito? -  
\- Sousuke, apprezzo la preoccupazione. Ma è inutile. Non è successo niente per cui tu debba essere in pensiero. - e abbozzò un sorriso gentile, mentre giocava con la lattina che aveva tra le mani.  
\- ...È normale che tu inizi gli allenamenti gridando contro i membri della tua squadra? -  
\- Capita. - rivolse lo sguardo sull'oggetto tra le sue mani.  
\- Chissà perché certe cose avvengano solo quando ci sono Nanase e amici nei dintorni... -  
\- Haru non c'entra! -  
Le mise le mani sulle spalle - Allora chi è stato a ridurti così? Parla, tenerti tutto dentro non ti porterà a nulla. Anzi, ti farà solo soffrire.- il tono di Sousuke poteva sembrare duro, ma dai suoi occhi si notava come fosse preoccupato per la sua amica.  
Rin sollevò lo sguardo, alzando la voce - Ti ho detto che non è stato nessuno! Nessuno ha fatto nulla! Il problema... Il problema sono io e soltanto io!- la ragazza abbassò lo sguardo - ... Tutto ciò che mi circonda sta cambiando. Mio fratello è cresciuto e ha un sacco di ragazze che gli girano intorno, Nagisa si è fidanzato, Haruka è femminile e Makoto... È diventato così grande. -  
\- Hai paura dei cambiamenti?... Il crescere determina il cambiare rapporti, carattere e stile di vita. -  
\- ... Proprio questo non voglio. Più crescono e più li sento lontani... Sono anche io conscia di essere la prima ad essere cambiata... Ma il mio cambiamento è stato necessario.-  
\- Sei cambiata perchè hai sofferto. Eppure desideri che tutto sia come in passato...-  
\- Non tutto! -  
\- Hai appena detto che hai paura dei cambiamenti. -  
\- Ho paura che si allontanino troppo da me. Per questo vorrei che fossero sempre i soliti. Insomma, vorrei avere un rapporto come quello che ho con te. -  
\- ... Eppure, hai detto che c'è qualcosa di loro che vorresti che cambiasse. -  
\- ... Lascia stare. -  
\- Rin, tu sei decisamente un bel po' confusa. Non sai neanche tu stessa cosa vuoi... - e le rubò la lattina dalle mani, per poi bere quello che vi era rimasto all'interno - Fatti una doccia e mangia qualcosa, vedrai che starai meglio. Adesso io vado! -. Sousuke sapeva cosa disturbava il cuore della ragazza e proprio in nome di quel forte legame che li univa, non era così sciocco da dirlo.

Tornato in camera, il suo compagno di stanza lo salutò con tono reverenziale - Yamazaki-senpai!-  
\- Nitori! - replicò l'altro atono, per poi appoggiare il suo borsone per terra.  
\- C-Cosa hai fatto di bello? -  
Notando l'improvviso interesse dell'altro alle sue attività, Sousuke arrivò alla conclusione che sapeva benissimo cosa avesse fatto e soprattutto con chi - Ho preso qualcosa da bere con Rin, tieni. - gli mise la lattina tra le mani - Non è riuscita a finirla e l'ha data a me, se vuoi puoi averla tu... Sempre che non ti faccia schifo il sapere che lei ha bevuto da lì. -  
Il kohai osservò l'oggetto tra le sue mani come se fosse un tesero sacro e brillasse di luce propria - Davvero posso?-  
\- Certo. - rispose l'altro con un sorrisino accomodante, mentre iniziò a spogliarsi. Ai fece per portarsi la lattina alle labbra fino a quando la voce di Sousuke non lo ridestò nuovamente con un -  Sei conscio che bere da quella latina equivarrebbe ad aver dato un bacio indiretto...? -il piccoletto si bloccò, ancor più rosso di prima. Se era emozionato per quella lattina, era proprio per quel motivo lì.  
Ovviamente non poteva dirlo al più grande così fece finta di nulla, per ritentare di berlo ed essere nuovamente interrotto con un - Oh, dimenticavo. Prima ho dato un sorso, quindi se devi berla fai presto. Mi inquieterebbe vedere il mio compagno di stanza degustare con tanta gioia qualcosa bevuta da me perché lo reputerebbe un bacio indiretto.-  
Quelle parole furono un colpo di grazia per Nitori, che lasciò immediatamente la lattina sulla scrivania urlando un - Yamazaki-senpai, non prenderti gioco di me! - totalmente paonazzo, scatenando le risate dell'altro.  
Sousuke entrò in bagno e si fece una doccia, ripensando alla conversazione avuta con la sua migliore amica.  
La capiva.  
La capiva eccome.  
Perchè anche lui in realtà nutriva sentimenti confusi relativamente alla loro amicizia.  
La sentiva sempre più lontana, nonostante dal suo modo di fare sembrava che non fosse cambiato nulla.  
La vedeva persa in mille pensieri, mentre rivolge gli occhi a Nanase.  
Mentre rivolgeva il suo sguardo su Tachibana.  
Non voleva vedere Rin in quello stato.  
Se quei due erano causa di sofferenza, avrebbe fatto in modo di allontanarli da lei.


	4. Biscotti e sale

  
_"Si ama solamente ciò in cui si persegue qualcosa d'inaccessibile, quel che non si possiede. "(Proust)_  
 

  
_\--------------------------_  
 

  
Rin osservò Sousuke andar via e lasciarla lì da sola, senza dire una parola.  
Fissò la sua figura alta, maestosa e muscolosa per poi bisbigliare un - ... Anche tu sei cambiato, Sou... - e sospirò mentre si portava la borsa sulle spalle.  
Arrivata in camera, trovò Momoka sdraiata sul letto che la salutò con un - Salve capitano! - dopo essersi sollevata e aver messo la mano in posizione di saluto militare.  
\- Mikoshiba... Non sono in vena di scherzare. - e appoggiò la borsa sulla sedia, iniziando a spogliarsi.  
\- Oh già, del resto sei appena tornata da un appuntamento romantico con Yamazaki-senpai, come biasimarti. -  
La più grande, rimasta solo in intimo scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.  
\- Ehi, cosa c'è da ridere?! - replicò la kohai, non avendo alcuna risposta visto che Rin andò a farsi la doccia continuando a ridere. - Tsk, Matsuoka-senpai, non pensare di liberarti di me! Come è vero che mi chiamo Momoka Mikoshiba e come è vero che conquisterò il cuore di tuo fratello, devo sapere tutto ciò che riguarda la mia futura cognata, così Kou-san mi loderà! - bisbigliò la piccoletta con un sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono.

Denudatasi completamente, la ragazza entrò nella doccia per farsi coccolare dall'acqua calda e liberare il suo corpo dall'ansia e dalla fatica che aveva accumulato.  
\- Ah... Ci voleva proprio... - mormorò , per poi sospirare nuovamente - Maledizione Rin, non è da te essere così giù vedi di riprenderti. Sei il capitano del team femminile di nuoto della Samezuka e hai mille cose più importanti a cui pensare. Manda via l'Iwatobi dai tuoi pensieri, manda via la quattrocchi, il nanetto malefico, la feticista dell'acqua e il principe dalla tua testa... Su, respira! -. Inspirò, mentre si faceva accarezzare dall'acqua. - Il principe... No, se penso a Makoto in quel modo col cavolo che posso calmarmi! - esclamò totalmente rossa in viso, visto che si era immaginata il capitano del team avversario in abiti principeschi che le sorrideva con la solita dolcezza che gli era propria, tendendole una mano. Era un'immagine tanto allettante quanto troppo vergognosa per il solo essere stata partorita dalla sua mente. La cosa la imbarazzò a tal punto che pur di non pensarci si prese a schiaffi e iniziò a lavarsi con foga, canticchiando l'inno della Samezuka.  
Era così disperata da farsi pena da sola.

Uscita dal bagno in pigiama, venne investita dalla compagna di camera che le si attaccò ad un braccio.  
\- Capitano! - si lagnò la ragazza.  
\- Mikoshiba, piantala di chiamarmi in quel modo, te l'ho detto già poco fa! Oggi non sono dell'umore giusto per scherzare! - e a fatica tentò di avvicinarsi al letto, peccato che Momoka non si schiodasse dal suo braccio, rendendo il tutto più difficoltoso - E staccati! -.  
\- No, non mi staccherò!-  
\- Oh, si può sapere che diamine vuoi? -  
\- Matsuoka-senpai, dimmi come è andata con Yamazaki-senpai! - fece staccandosi e iniziando a muovere le mani, per enfatizzare la sua curiosità.  
\- Perché dovrei dirti qualcosa? Ti ho già detto che Sousuke non mi interessa, più di una volta. - e si sedette sul suo letto.  
Momoka prese una busta di biscotti e si sedette sul letto della senpai, beccandosi un'occhiataccia come risposta,  per poi continuare - Eppure tra voi due c'è una bella atmosfera! E lui non fa altro che guardarti con occhi adoranti. -  
\- "Sguardo con occhi adoranti"...? Questa è divertente, Momoka! Potrei persino perdonare il tuo esserti seduta sul mio letto con del cibo in mano! - e rise.  
\- Uffa! Non essere così insensibile nei confronti di Yamazaki-senpai! Ah, quel poveretto dovrà farne di strada per conquistarti... Forse persino più di Nitori-senpai... - e aperta la busta, le offrì i biscotti.  
\- Ancora con questa storia? Ma smettila! Ai-chan ammira semplicemente il mio modo di nuotare. Per me non prova nulla di che.- Rin prese un biscotto iniziando a mangiucchiarlo.  
\- Tu di uomini non te ne intendi proprio vero?... Eppure sei stata a studiare all'estero, come puoi non vedere le cose palesi. - disperata affogò il dispiacere nel dolce.  
\- Perché, tu te ne intendi? -  
\- Certo! Sono documentatissima sul genere maschile! Ho letto tonnellate di shoujo manga e riviste per ragazza, quindi so tante cose! Persino sul sesso! Chiedi a Momoka la dea dell'amore qualsiasi cosa tu voglia sapere e io te la dirò! -  
La senpai fissò l'altra ragazza poco convinta asserendo un - Non credo che quella conti come documentazione...-  
\- Ad ogni modo, sono contenta di una cosa.-  
\- Eh? -  
La kohai prese le mani di Rin, lasciando stare per un attimo i biscotti - Oggi, per la prima volta dopo due mesi mi hai finalmente chiamata per nome! Questo significa che posso chiamarti anche io per nome? -  
\- M-ma certo, che domande fai... - fece un po' imbarazzata della cosa, del resto l'aveva chiamata per nome istintivamente. Al tutto bisogna aggiungere che odiava le eccessive formalità.  
\- Rin-senpai! -  
\- ... Si? - fece con un velo di rossore sulle guance.  
\- Rin-sempai! -  
\- Dimmi...? -  
\- Rin-senpai! -  
\- Momo, parla dannazione! Se no non ti autorizzo più a chiamarmi per nome! - fece arrabbiata.  
La più piccola rise tutta contenta, per poi abbracciarla e stringerla.  
\- Momo? -  
\- Sai, chiamarti per nome per me significa tanto, senpai... Significa che finalmente inizi a fidarti di me e a vedermi come una tua amica. -  
Il rossore sul viso di Rin aumentò, così per rispostà sbuffò e le accarezzò la testa - Ti prego, smettila di dire cose imbarazzanti. Mi fai venir voglia di prenderti a calci. -  
Momoka ridacchiò, staccandosi, per poi ritornare all'attacco - Va bene, va bene!... Allora se non è stato un appuntamento romantico... Yamazaki-senpai ha detto o fatto qualcosa? -  
\- Ma tu non ti stanchi mai? - chiese esasperata, per poi mordere un altro biscotto e mandare giù il boccone - Abbiamo parlato del più e del meno...-  
\- Ti ha baciata? -  
\- Eh? -  
\- Oh cavoli, sei stata così maldestra nel ricambiarlo? -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Oh, allora quello scarso è lui? Eppure non si direbbe... -  
\- Momo, ti ho detto che non è successo nulla!- fece arrabbiata, facendo si che la kohai si calmasse.  
\- Ma allora, perché eri così sconvolta? Nanase ha detto o fatto qualcosa? -  
\- Ah, non fate tutti che mettere in mezzo Haru! -  
\- Ci credo, alle volte sei talmente ossessionata dalla tua rivalità con lei che sembra quasi che tu ne sia innamorata...-  
\- C-C-COSA?! - esclamò totalmente rossa - Come potrei essere innamorata di quella feticista dell'acqua? Lei è la mia rivale solo ed esclusivamente perché è una delle persone più talentuose che conosca nell'ambito del nuoto! Amo primeggiare, non mi sembra che ci sia nulla di male!-  
\- Ehi, non ti infiammare troppo, su... E che tutta l'ostilità o rivalità, chiamala come vuoi chiamarla, mi sembra eccessiva. -  
\- Idiota. - e le diede un colpetto sulla testa.  
\- Ahi! - reagì l'altra toccandosi la parte del corpo dolorante, per poi continuare - Rin-senpai, non fare così, sto cercando di aiutarti!... E se la colpa non è di Nanase, allora è di chi ti ha dato quell'elastico che usi un sacco di volte! - e indicò l'oggetto del reato che anche in quel momento la rossa stava indossando.  
\- Eh? -  
\- Ho visto oggi come hai reagito quando hanno cercato di prendertelo. Facevi paura. Chi te lo ha dato? -  
Ridacchiò - Ma dai non inventarti le cose... -  
\- Hazuki-kun? -  
\- Ma mi stai ascoltando? -  
\- Mmm, no, non mi sembri tipo da relazioni illecite. -  
\- Momo... -  
\- Yamazaki-senpai e Nitori-senpai sono da escludere. -  
\- La vuoi smettere di - fece Rin in un crescere di irritazione.  
\- Allora è stato Tachibana! -  
\- PIANTALA! - replicò totalmente rossa - L'HO COMPRATO IO, OK? -.  
\- Ok, ok... - fece Momoka insoddisfatta, mentre pensava " Oh oh, così glielo ha dato Tachibana? Chi mai avrebbe detto che il tipo di ragazzo ideale del capitano fosse il tipico fratello maggiore...". Così scese dal letto per mettere la busta di biscotti a posto, per poi prendere una rivista dalla sua scrivania e consegnarla all'amica - Leggi pagina 54, penso che potrà essere molto illuminante. Io vado a dormire, buonanotte! - detto ciò spense la luce, salì sulla scaletta del letto e corse a rifugiarsi sotto le coperte.  
Rin da parte sua prese la rivista in mano rispondendo con un - Buonanotte! -  per poi togliere le briciole dal letto ( che il giorno successivo avrebbe fatto ovviamente togliere da terra a Momo ) e sdrarsi. Prese il cellulare e lo usò per illuminare la pagina indicata dalla ragazza e al contenuto chiuse la rivista di scatto.  
 _" Come capire se si è innamorati di qualcuno "_.  
Ecco di cosa parlava quella pagina, era uno stupido test per teenagers.  
La ragazza ringhiò e Momoka finse allegramente di essersi già addormentata.  
 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

  
Il giorno seguente, come si era promessa, Rin si vendicò costringendo la povera Momoka a pulire la camera da cima a fondo.  
Fatto ciò, istintivamente legò i capelli nella solita piccola coda usando l'elastico con lo squaletto che tanto le era caro, indossò un top nero aderente e un paio di pantaloni del medesimo colore e preparato il contapassi sul braccio, uscì dalla camera per andare a correre.  
Erano le otto di un sabato mattina abbastanza fresco per l'assenza del sole e l'odore del mare le arrivava fino alle narici, rendendo tutto molto rilassante.  
Fece un po' di stretching e poi iniziò a correre, facendosi cullare dal rumore delle onde, fino a che una voce non interruppe quell'armonia.  
\- Rin. -  
Sentì la voce maschile della persona che in quel momento avrebbe voluto vedere meno al mondo, sentendo il cuore mancarle un battito.  
 

_" Quando senti la sua voce, senti il tuo battito cardiaco che aumenta a dismisura "_

  
Rin scosse la testa, aumentando la velocità della corsa, pensando che si stesse immaginando la cosa.  
\- Rin , cosa fai? Non mi hai sentito? Rallenta. - gli disse quella che era effettivamente Makoto, il quale arrivò al suo fianco tenendo il suo ritmo di corsa, per poi sfiorarle un braccio.   


  
_" Quando avete un contatto fisico, seppur minimo, senti il tuo corpo sciogliersi. "_   


  
La ragazza tremò per poi scusarsi - Ah... Makoto, scusami... Ero sovrappensiero. - fece in modo un po' brusco, per poi sorridergli.   


  
_" Quando lo vedi, ti viene sempre voglia di sorridere. "_   


  
\- Figurati... Ti dispiace se corriamo insieme? - chiese col solito sorriso affettuoso.   


  
_" E se è lui a sorridere, non potrai che pensare quanto sia adorabile. "_   


  
\- Nessun problema. - tagliò corto la rossa, fissando davanti a sé, mentre le sue orecchie la tradivano focalizzandosi sul respiro di lui.   


  
_" Ogni cosa che lo riguarda, anche la più stupida, diventa degna della tua attenzione. "_   


  
\- Oggi è proprio una bella mattinata, vero? -  
\- Decisamente! E non c'è nulla di meglio che farsi una corsetta a riva di mare. -  
\- Già! E inconfondibile il fascino che il mare emana a quest'ora. -  


  
_" Il mondo ti appare più bello. "_   


  
\- Concordo. Anche se avrei preferito venire a correre prima. Peccato che dormire poco non faccia bene alla pelle. -  
Makoto ridacchiò - Se è l'aria fresca che vuoi puoi venire a correre di sera. Al massimo se ti va, possiamo venire insieme. -   


  
_" L'idea di passarci insieme del tempo ti fa venire le farfalle nello stomaco. "_   


  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli che era una buona idea, ma il suo corpo quel giorno sembrava reagire in modo strano, così rispose - Sarebbe fantastico, ma la sera finisco tardi gli allenamenti e poi preferisco correre da sola. -  
\- Rin, sei sempre una ragazza. Non sai mai chi puoi incontrare per strada. -   


  
_" Il solo vederlo interessato o preoccupato per te, ti scalda il cuore."_   


  
\- Andiamo, sono abbastanza grande e vaccinata per battere un uomo. E poi conosco il vostro punto debole! Un calcio lì e voi uomini andate k.o. - e lo fissò scoppiando a ridere.  
Makoto la fissò con un sorrisino esitante - Conoscendoti, penso che faresti veramente ciò che hai detto... Però riguardati.-  
\- Tranquillo, del resto sono uno squalo, no? - e gli sorrise.  
\- Già... Oh! Vedo che hai ancora l'elastico che ti regalai! -  


  
_" Quando nota qualcosa nel tuo look che gli altri non noterebbero. "_   


  
\- Mi sembra ovvio. È pur sempre il mio animale totem. -  
\- Rin... Dato che sei uno squalo e per una volta stiamo da soli... Vorrei chiederti una cosa. -  
Il battito cardiaco della ragazza aumentò e ritornò a fissare davanti a sé la strada, limitandosi a dirgli un - Che genere di cosa? -  
\- Dato che sei una ragazza, ecco... Secondo te che tipo di ragazzo potrebbe piacere ad Haru? - fece questa domanda diventando totalmente paonazzo, distogliendo lo sguardo da lei.  
La ragazza si girò per fissarlo.  


  
_" Se avete paura di perderlo. "  
Congratulazioni, se ti ritrovi in tutte queste affermazioni, significa che sei innamorata di lui!_  
 

  
Rin in quel momento pensò che quella rivista avrebbe dovuto bruciarla, piuttosto che superare la diffidenza e finirla col leggere. Perché per colpa di quel giornalino da quattro soldi, adesso sentiva il cuore che le faceva male.  
 


	5. Calore e Freddo

__ "Il mio cuore grida al tuo cuore, sono solo ma tu puoi salvarmi.   
Le mie mani cercano le tue mani, sono freddo ma tu accendi il fuoco in me.   
Le mie labbra cercano le tue labbra, bramo per un tuo tocco...   
...E tutto quello che posso fare è arrendermi...al tuo amore arrendermi"

Queen - "One Year of love" 

  
_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
 

  
Rin sentì il suo cuore scoppiare, mentre nella sua testa rimbombava la domanda di Makoto.  
Girò la testa, fissando la strada davanti a sé, senza smettere di correre.  
Il ragazzo al suo fianco fremeva dalla voglia di sapere la risposta al suo quesito, ma nonostante tutto preferì tacere e darle tutto il tempo che voleva per rispondere; magari doveva solo pensarci o magari l'aveva presa alla sprovvista, del resto non era da lui fare pressione sulle persone. Fatto sta che quel silenzio creatosi era soffocante e imbarazzante, così decise di spezzarlo con un - Lascia perdere la domanda che ti ho fatto. - Se c'era una cosa che Makoto non voleva era mettere a disagio una persona.  
\- Uno sgombro. - disse la rossa a bassa voce.  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Il tipo ideale di Haruka è uno sgombro umano. L'alternativa sarebbe un uomo fatto d'acqua. Oppure un tritone, già, Momoka mi ha fatto leggere un manga con un tritone che si innamorava di un umano... Mi auguro per Haru che le capiti un tritone etero, altrimenti sai che cosa deprimente innamorarsi di qualcuno destinato a non ricambiarti? - fece per poi sorrider maliziosamente all'amico e fissarlo con occhi furbi.  
Come risposta, l'altro assunse uno sguardo sconsolato biascicando un - Per quanto possano essere creature inesistenti, le tue ipotesi sul tipo ideale di Haru sono talmente realistiche che mi spaventano. - risposta che provocò una risata da parte di entrambi, distruggendo il silenzio imbarazzante che si era creato poco prima. Sembrava quasi che entrambi avessero scelto di non approfondire quell'argomento, peccato che quella quiete apparente venne distrutta da un temporale che scoppiò all'improvviso e li travolse con impeto. Fortunamtamente per i due, lì vicino c'era una fermata dell'autobus con delle pensiline, così istintivamente Makoto prese per mano Rin, trascinandola lì sotto - Su, veloce. Rischiamo di prenderci un malanno se corriamo sotto la pioggia! - disse senza voltarsi, per esortarla ad aumentare il passo.  
Da parte sua la ragazza strinse la mano destra dell'altro, replicando un - Non c'era bisogno che me lo dicessi, tsk! -. Nonostante facesse la distaccata, quel contatto aveva suscitato in lei una serie di sensazioni contrastanti che cercava di mettere a tacere: del resto ce l'aveva fatta poco prima, perché non avrebbe dovuto farcela nuovamente? Così inspirò, cercando di non pensare a sensazioni sciocche o quant'altro; peccato che ritrovarsi sotto la pensilina con un Makoto con i capelli toltamente bagnati e una maglietta fradicia d'acqua che gli andava a sagomare i muscoli ben allenati del suo busto, non rendessero la cosa totalmente semplice: nonostante lo avesse visto più volte solo con un costume addosso, quell'effetto vedo non vedo l'aveva letteralmente rapita. Per di più mentre il ragazzo riprendeva fiato per la lunga corsa, continuava a stringerle la mano sinistra.  
\- Non ci voleva proprio.. - fece l'altro cercando ossigeno - Sta piovendo tantissimo... Credo che ci convenga aspettare che spiova. Alla peggio se la cosa va per le lunghe possiamo chiamare qualcuno. -  
\- Mh. - asserì distogliendo lo sguardo e fissando la pioggia, per cercare di calmarsi.  
\- Rin, tutto bene? -  
\- Ehi... Per quanto tempo hai ancora intenzione di tenermi per mano? -  
Il ragazzo arrossì e le lasciò subito la mano farfugliando un - Mi dispiace, io... -  
\- Le tue mani sono appiccicose. Dovresti pensarci prima di prendere la mano di una ragazza. -  
\- Ti ho detto che mi dispiace! - fece seriamente dispiaciuto - L'ho presa senza pensarci, vista la situazione. -  
La più piccola gli diede un calcetto ad una gamba, per poi finalmente fissarlo e fargli una linguaccia - Scemooo. -  
Makoto la fissò imbrociato per poi soffermarsi e notare come fosse vestita, si imbarazzò come non mai visto che il top, già stretto, era diventato ancora più attillato e aveva messo in risalto i dolci lineamenti dell'amica, così senza pensarci due volte si tolse dalla vita la giacca della tuta e gliela porse distogliendo lo sguardo - Mettila! -  
\- Makoto non sei mia madre e non sono Haruka, quindi non serve che ti preoccupi per me. -  
\- Per piacere, indossala!... Se non ti copri prenderai un raffreddore! -  
\- Indossala tu, io so badare a me stessa! E guardami mentre mi parli... Tsk, è una cosa che non sopporto - e gli fissò il viso cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
\- Rin, ti prego... G-guardati! Non posso girarmi! - sembrava quasi che la stesse implorando.  
La ragazza si diede un occhio, capendo finalmente il perché del comportamento da mammina. Prese la giacca della tuta e la indossò gridando un - Scemo, non potevi essere più diretto e dirmi il problema?! -  
\- Io ci ho provato, ma tu non mi ascoltavi! E poi te ne saresti dovuta accorgere da sola. - e avendo sentito il suono della zip che saliva, decise finalmente di guardarla negli occhi, decisamente più rilassato.  
\- La colpa è solo tua per essere così gracilino! - era conscia che la colpa fosse anche sua per aver preferito fissare il corpo di Makoto bagnato e aver spento il cervello a tal punto da non pensare di essere nella stessa situazione; ma ovviamente non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.  
\- Non c'entra essere gracilini! - ed esasperato si sedette sulla panchina, appoggiando i gomiti sulle gambe.  
Il capitano della Samezuka si grattò il collo con una mano e si sedette al fianco del capitano del team rivale, per poi dirgli - Senti... Mi chiedevo una cosa... Tu... Non hai freddo? Hai preferito dare la tua giacca a me e sei fradicio dalla testa ai piedi... -  
\- Non ti preoccupare per me. Che uomo sarei se lasciassi patire il freddo ad una ragazza che per di più rischierebbe di essere totalmente esposta allo sguardo degli uomini ? E poi un po' di freddo non può farmi male, temprerebbe soltanto il mio spirito. - e le sorrise con la solita dolcezza.  
\- Certo che alle volte sei proprio cocciuto. -  
\- Tu non scherzi mica. -  
\- Infatti, io non sono da meno... Perciò apri le gambe. -  
\- C-cosa? -  
\- Fallo! -  
\- Ma perché Rin, insomma! -  
\- Makoto, stai pensando a qualcosa di sconcio? - lo fissò con aria disgustata.  
\- Ovvio che no! - gridò l'altro - Però... -  
\- Non devo fare nulla di strano, fa semplicemente ciò che ti dico. -  
L'altro sconsolato aprì le gambe e la rossa, soddisfatta, si sedette nello spazio che si era creato, per poi appoggiare le sue gambe su una gamba del castano e avvolgergli il collo con le braccia e ordinargli un - Abbracciami. - la sua espressione sfrontata tradiva un po' di rossore sulle guance.  
\- Rin, che cosa...? -  
\- Zitto e abbracciami! D-dato che hai deciso per l'ennesima volta di fare il cavaliere con l'armatura splendente e rischi di prenderti un brutto raffreddore visto che hai preferito dare la tua felpa a me, scaldarti mi sembra il minimo. Ecco perché mi sono seduta così. Dietro non c'è assolutamente nessun secondo fine! Perciò sta zitto e non rendere la cosa più imbarazzante di quanto non lo sia! - gli urlò letteralmente contro.  
Makoto da parte sua, seppur imbarazzato, decise di assecondare la ragazza, abbracciandola per poi sussurrarle un - Grazie -.  
\- Non serve ringraziare. - replicò con una punta di acidità, seppellendo la testa nel torace di lui. Poteva sentire benissimo il battito cardiaco del ragazzo, che era decisamente accelerato, ma mai quanto il suo. E stranamente stargli così vicino, nonostante fosse sudato e bagnato, non le dava assolutamente fastidio, anzi, le procurò un dolce tepore che la fece rilassare totalmente.  
Stettero in quella posizione per una decina di minuti visto che quella pioggia cessò subito.  
\- Rin, sei sveglia? -  
\- Mh.. Si. - la ragazza sollevò il viso, fissando l'altro nei grandi occhi verdi che per una volta erano così vicini da toglierle il fiato.  
\- Ha smesso di piovere, forse è meglio andare prima che ricominci. -  
Sentito ciò, la rossa si alzò di scatto, seguita da Makoto, e quando fece per togliersi la felpa lui la bloccò con un - Tienila. -  
\- Ma è la felpa della tuta del tuo team! Non posso tenerla io! -  
\- Non ti preoccupare. Per oggi è meglio che la tieni tu, poi alla prima occasione puoi restituirmela. Del resto non puoi andare in giro fradicia. -  
\- Ah, ecco che ricominci a comportarti da mammina. - sbuffò - E va bene! Però vorrà dire che per ringraziarti oltre a lavartela, ti offrirò qualcosa da mangiare! E non accetto un no come risposta! -  
Il castano sorrise, facendo un cenno di assenso col capo - Va bene. -  
\- Ricordati che è una promessa! E non provare ad inventare qualche mezzo per farmi venire meno alla parola data! Ciao! - e corse via, mentre l'altro fece altrettanto salutandola con un sorriso.

\-----------  
Fortunatamente per lei fece appena in tempo a rientrare nel dormitorio e la prima cosa che pensò di fare non fu l'andarsi a fare la doccia, ma dirigersi in lavanderia per lavare la felpa dell'amico. Arrivata, se la tolse e,  guardandosi intorno e notando di essere sola, la fissò rivevendo con i suoi sensi tutto quello che aveva passato con il suo proprietario: sentiva sul suo corpo il calore della sua pelle, l'odore di bagnoschiuma e sudore, il battito del suo cuore e il suo sguardo del colore dello smeraldo su di sé. Quei pensieri le fecero affiorare un sorriso sulle labbra e le fecero arrossire leggermente le guance, fino a quando il suo sguardo non cadde su uno specchio davanti a lei e notando che aspetto avesse, iniziò a scuotere la testa e si diede due schiaffi - Che diamine sto facendo? Sono pietosa! -.  
Già, lo era visto che quel contatto ravvicinato con l'amico di infanzia le aveva fatto capire che non le era per nulla indifferente e che, per di più, qualsiasi sentimento lei provasse per lui sarebbe stato a senso unico, visto che questi era palesemente interessato ad Haruka. E al solo pensiero di questa eventualità, le si strinse il cuore. Peccato che ebbe poco tempo per struggersi, visto che dei passi la destarono.  
\- Ai ? -  
\- ...Rin-senpai! - fece l'altro quasi preoccupato.  
\- È successo qualcosa? - chiese sorpresa.  
\- Oh? Nulla. Ho visto delle orme bagnate che si dirigevano qui e le ho seguite.-  
La più grande controllò per terra ed effettivamente notò cosa aveva combinato - Ah! Dannazione! Devo pulire subito! Però devo mettere a lavare questa... -  
\- Posso farlo io!... Del resto non sta bene che il capitano del team femminile di nuoto si prenda un raffreddore... - si grattò la guancia, girando lo sguardo altrove.  
\- Proprio perché sono il capitano devo rispettare le regole. Sono stata io a sporcare, quindi io devo pulire. -  
\- Senpai, la salute è più importante! E poi sei sempre una ragazza devi riguardarti... -  
Capì a cosa volesse alludere Ai e per quanto il top fosse parzialmente asciutto, gli diede le spalle per non metterlo in imbarazzo - E va bene, visto che insisti ti lascio fare... Ma per la felpa me la vedo io. - e aprì lo sportello di una delle lavatrici e dopo aver impostato i vari comandi, lasciò che la macchina facesse il suo lavoro. Del resto non riusciva a dirgli di no, per quanto sembrasse palesemente seccata.  
\- Posso... Posso aspettare che finisca di lavare, non ci sono problemi.-  
\- Non voglio darti troppo lavoro, Ai...-  
\- Se posso esserti utile, per me non è un fastidio. Va pure a sistemarti, qui ci penso io. -  
\- ... Se insisti... Torno presto! - e corse via, lasciando il più piccolo da solo in quella stanza.  
Aichirou gettò un occhio alla lavatrice e sospirò: aveva visto come Rin aveva stretto quell'oggetto poco prima che lui entrasse in quella stanza con un stupido pretesto cercato su due piedi e ancora non se ne capacitava, soprattutto se si considerava che quella era una felpa dell'Iwatobi. E la cosa gli fece sentire freddo e provare una stretta al cuore.  
 

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
 


	6. Fuoco e Tempesta

  
"Per il guerriero della luce non esiste amore impossibile.  
Egli non si lascia intimidire dal silenzio,dall'indifferenza o dal rifiuto.  
Sa che, dietro la maschera di ghiaccio che usano gli uomini c'e' un cuore di fuoco.  
Percio' il guerriero della luce, rischia piu' di altri.  
Ricerca incessantemente l'amore di qualcuno,ancorche' cio' significhi udire spesso la parola "no",tornare a casa sconfitto,sentirsi rifiutato nel corpo e nell'anima.  
Un guerriero non si lascia spaventare quando insegue cio' di cui ha bisogno.  
Senza amore, egli non e' nulla."  
( P. Coelho )  
 

\--------------------------------

  
Aichirou si sedette su una panca ed iniziò a fissare il moto della lavatrice con uno sguardo spento.  
" Me ne sarei dovuto accorgere, soprattutto dopo ieri. " pensò, mentre nella sua mente riapparve l'immagine della senpai che stringeva amorevolmente quella felpa.  
Avrebbe voluto piangere.  
Avrebbe voluto gridare.  
Sarebbe voluto andare da Rin per scaricare su di lei tutta la sua frustazione e i suoi sentimenti.  
Il ragazzo si sentiva ardere per colpa di sentimenti contrastanti, per colpa di quella ragazza così simile al fuoco.  
Ricordava ancora la prima volta in cui la vide; la prima cosa che lo colpì furono proprio i suoi occhi e i suoi capelli scarlatti che ingenuamente si ritrovò a pensare che fossero roventi. E quel calore lo attraeva e lo investiva con prepotenza; il suo impeto, la sua forza, le sue lacrime, la sua passione, i suoi pregi e i suoi difetti la rendevano così splendente agli occhi del ragazzo che solo il giorno in cui la vide nuotare nella staffetta mista con l'Iwatobi percepì qualcosa allo stomaco. Inizialmente pensò che la sua fosse delusione per quella che una senpai che ammirava per le sue abilità sportive, fino al momento in cui lei finalmente decise di uscire dal guscio e dopo essersi scusata con il capitano Mikoshiba, gli fece il più dolce dei sorrisi e per la prima volta lo chiamò "Ai" . In quel momento sentì il suo cuore in tumulto e lo stomaco stringersi che lo portarono a capire cosa provava seriamente per la senpai: quello era senza dubbio amore e quella che aveva provato per l'Iwatobi era gelosia.  
Ed eccolo di nuovo lì, disperato e geloso più che mai.  
Era conscio che un'amore che non l'avrebbe mai portato da nessuna parte lo stava consumando, ma lui ci sperava ancora dato che non riusciva a vedere la sua vita senza la sua luce.  
Le sue emozioni bruciavano prepotentemente nel suo corpo eppure non voleva staccarsi da quel dolore.  
La spia della lavatrice che segnava la fine del lavaggio lo ridestò dal suo treno di pensieri, così sospirò e si alzò per mettere ad asciugare l'oggetto tanto caro alla ragazza. Appena lo aprì, vide un'etichetta con su scritto " M. Tachibana " . Per quanto lo sapesse già, vederselo sbattuto in faccia in quel modo gli faceva ancora più male, così tentando di alleviare il dolore lo stese su uno degli stendipanni della lavenderia per poi sentire dei passi veloci avvicinarsi.  
\- Ai, scusa il ritardo! - fece pausa per riprendere fiato la persona che era stata nei pensieri di Aichirou - Ho perso tempo ad asciugare i capelli... Mi dispiace di averti scaricato tutto addosso. -  
\- Oh, figurati senpai. Non preoccuparti, sei stata veloce. - rispose il ragazzo con un sorriso.  
Gli diede una pacca sulla schiena e dopo aver sospirato disse - Come devo fare con te? Ragazzo, sei un caso perso. Se continui ad essere così gentile con la gente, questa se ne potrebbe approfittare. Se ti va di dire di no, dillo... - e prese uno straccio e uno scopone per poter asciugare per terra.  
\- Non esagerare... Io non sono gentile con tutti... - e riempì un secchio d'acqua.  
\- Certo che lo sei. Il fatto stesso che tu mi stia ancora aiutando, la dice lunga. - e iniziò a strofinare.  
\- Io non sono gentile con tutti... Lo sono solo con te... Perché... - e nel momento in cui sentì gli occhi della rossa su di sé, le parole che voleva dire gli morirono in gola. Avrebbe voluto continuare quella frase con un " perché mi piaci " e togliersi finalmente quel peso dallo stomaco; peccato che farsi avanti dopo che un altro ragazzo era riuscito a strappargliela dalle mani da poco, o forse da prima che lui stesso se ne scoprisse innamorato, sarebbe stato inutile. Avrebbe solo creato un enorme pasticcio, spezzando quel rapporto che era riuscito a creare con fatica prima che l'amore lo colpisse a tradimento. Tutti questi pensieri lo portarono a stringere i bordi del secchio appena riempito con forza, facendogli arrossire le guance e tremare il corpo.  -... Perché sei un'ottima nuotatrice! E voglio che una futura campionessa olimpionica abbia tutti gli agi!- e le sorrise in modo dolcissimo.  
Peccato per il povero kohai che Rin non fosse stupida e gli si avvicinò per poi mettergli una mano sulla fronte - Come pensavo, sei caldo... Se non stai bene non devi forzarti... Guardati, non riesci nemmeno a parlare... Siedi sulla panca, tanto qui ci metto poco e ti riporto in camera. Hai bisogno di riposo. - Staccata la mano dal suo viso, gli puntò un dito addosso affermando con sguardo fiero - Del resto se non stai bene ne risentirà la tua performance e non voglio avere nessuna colpa. -  
\- Sen-! -  
\- Seduto! - replicò l'altra interrompendo sul nascere ogni tentativo di protesta.  
Nitori sbuffò e la osservò con occhi tristi: era contento che la ragazza fosse preoccupata per lui e quel lato rude, ma gentile di lei, era una delle cose che adorava di più nel suo carattere; però odiava come avesse travisato la situazione. Ma al momento che cosa altro poteva fare o dirle per farla capire? Avrebbe dovuto lottare con tutte le sue forse pur di farle capire i suoi sentimenti e prendere il posto che Tachibana stava prepotentemente occupando.  
\- Perfetto, ho finito... Andiamo! - esclamò la rossa mentre gli tendeva una mano, rompendo il silenzio che era sceso in quella camera.  
Il più piccolo si limitò ad accennare di si con il capo e ad alzarsi e Rin , senza farsi problemi, gli prese una mano per portare il braccio di lui ad avvolgerle le spalle mentre, l'altra mano, la portò sul suo fianco.  
\- Senpai! C-Che cosa fai?! - fece totalmente paonazzo.  
\- Visto che non ti reggi in piedi ti accompagno in camera! -  
\- M-Ma non possiamo farci vedere così in giro! -  
\- Andiamo Ai, temi per la tua mascolinità? Tsk, uomini e donne sono uguali, soprattutto nei momenti di difficoltà. Quindi sta zitto e lascia fare a me. -  
\- Va bene. - abbozzò un sorriso. Come non poteva non amare una persona del genere? Per quanto tutto gli facesse male, ogni tentativo di resisterle era inutile.

  
\------------------------------  
 

Dopo aver parlato del più e del meno i due arrivarono in camera.  
Rin diede un calcio alla porta per farsi aprire.  
\- Aggraziata come sempre. - fece Sousuke, mentre apriva la porta.  
\- Sta' zitto e piuttosto aiuta Ai! - e gli scaricò il ragazzo tra le braccia - Controlla che oggi riposi e mangi normalmente, senza trascurarsi. Dovrebbe avere un principio di febbre, ma se presa in tempo non dovrebbe creare problemi. -  
\- ... Ma che bel modo di dare il buon buongiorno, capitan Matsuoka. - affermò il più alto con tono abbastanza seccato.  
\- Oh già, buon giorno, anche se non c'è il briciolo di uno spiraglio di luce. Comunque io vado, tenetemi informata! Ciao! - e se ne andò via.  
\- Ciao! E grazie ancora sen-...!- il più piccolo venne trascinato da Sousuke in camera che si limitò ad appoggiarlo sul letto - Yamazaki-senpai! Stavo finendo di salutare la senpai! - e si imbronciò.  
Il moro si grattò il collo, per poi replicare annoiato - Capisco che tu sia contento che la tua adorata senpai ti abbia notato e che la tua testa sia piena di arcobaleni, pony e palazzi di dolciumi, mentre immagini il tuo futuro con lei. Perciò resta nel tuo mondo zuccherato e caramellato, goditi il momento, lasciando le mie orecchie incolumi. - questo sarcasmo poteva sembrare cattivo, ma l'aver vissuto con Nitori per un po' di tempo comportava il dover sentire elogi alle qualità e alla bellezza di "Matsuoka-senpai" ogni ora del giorno, ovviamente la cosa non era piacevole. Normalmente Aichirou avrebbe risposto a tono al più grande, ma quella volta tacque, ottenendo il risultato di incuriosire l'altro che sedutosi alla sua sedia, lo fissò e appena fece per aprire le labbra, vide gli occhioni del ragazzino guardarlo imploranti. - Se vuoi dirmi qualcosa muoviti, che devo prepararmi per una verifica. -.  
\- Se dici così non rendi le cose facili... Lascia stare, ti dirò tutto in un altro momento. -  
Il compagno di camerà lo fissò esasperato - Ormai hai lanciato il sasso, prenditi le tue responsabilità. -  
\- Allora se insisti ti dirò tutto! - esclamò beccandosi un'occhiataccia - ... Oggi ero uscito per andare a parlare con la senpai. -  
\- Lo so, condivido la camera con te. Sai come è. -  
Nitori finse di non ascoltare l'altro e continuò - E Mikoshiba-san mi ha detto che era uscita un po' prima... Così me ne sono andato e l'ho aspettata osservando il cortile dal balcone. Quando l'ho vista entrare nell'edificio c'era qualcosa di strano... Aveva addosso una felpa dell'Iwatobi. Niente di strano, no? Potrebbe essere di suo fratello, penserai... E invece quando l'ho raggiunta in lavenderia... Ho scoperto che era di Tachibana-san... Per di più poco prima la stava stringendo tra le braccia come se fosse un oggetto prezioso... Sai, Yamazaki-senpai, io penso che... Rin-sepai sia innamorata di lui.-  
\- ... E allora?-  
\- Cosa c'è, non ti interessa?... Non ti credo senpai! - si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò alla sedia - Rin-san non fa altro che dire quanto voi due siate grandi amici e quanto tu la capisca. E per questo io mi chiedevo... -  
\- Volevi che negassi le tue presupposizioni? -  
L'altro tacque, abbassando lo sguardo.  
\- Perché dovrei negare l'evidenza? - si alzò, avvicinandosi alla finestra per osservare la pioggia che iniziava a cadere di nuovo, dando le spalle al compagno - A modo suo Rin ha sempre avuto un buon rapporto con Tachibana. E poi so che molte ragazze del nostro team femminile lo trovano affascinante: basta vedere come lo guardano ogni volta che esce dalla piscina. -  
\- Ma Rin-senpai non è una qualunque! -  
\- È pur sempre una ragazza. -  
\- Si. Ma... -  
\- Si vede che lui è il suo tipo di ragazzo ideale. -  
\- Tu... Yamazaki... Senpai... Come puoi accettare passivamente tutto questo? -  
Sousuke continuò a guardare fuori dalla finestra - ... Come hai detto tu stesso, sono uno dei più cari amici di Rin... E se per lei la felicità è al fianco di Tachibana, non sarò io a fermarla. - fece con tono posato, quasi disinteressato.  
Aichirou sorrise amaramente, per poi dire - Sai, vorrei essere anche io cool come te... E magari ritrovarmi un fisico come il tuo... Penso che avrei più chances con la senpai. -  
\- Faresti prima a rassegnarti. Piangere sul latte versato non ti porterà da nessuna parte. -  
\- Pensi che se fosse così facile non l'avrei già fatto? - urlò letteralmente, per poi costringere l'altro a girarsi tirandolo per il braccio destro - Vorrei farlo! Vorrei poter rinunciare a lei! Vorrei non doverla... Non doverla più amare! Ma non ci riesco! Ogni volta che mi sorride... Ogni volta che sento la sua voce... Ogni volta che la vedo nuotare... Mi innamoro sempre più di lei.-  
\- Cosa diamine vuoi da me allora? Non sono tipo da illudere qualcuno! - ringhiò Sousuke più che per le parole di Nitori, per una piccola fitta di dolore alla spalla che gli aveva causato.  
\- Volevo un consiglio o qualunque cosa mi potesse far stare meglio! Ma a quanto pare tu, senpai, non sei la persona adeguata. Sei un egoista che pensa solo a se stesso! Dici di tenere a Rin-senpai , ma non te ne importa nulla!-  
L'altro non ci vide più e lo spinse con il braccio sinistro contro il muro - Non osare minimamente dire qualcosa del genere. Tu non sai nulla né di me e né di lei. Non scaricare le tue frustazioni da ragazzino non ricambiato dalla sua amata su di me! Tutto puoi dire sul mio conto, tranne che io a lei non ci tenga! - gli ringhiò contro con occhi iniettati di sangue.  
\- Senpai... Ho la sensazione che in questa stanza l'unico che soffre di amore non corrisposto non sia io... Anche tu sei innamorato di lei? - replicò con tono serio.  
Dopo un attimo di silenzio, sul viso di Sousuke comparve un sorriso amaro - Chissà. - e lo lasciò stare.  
\- Non è una risposta. -  
\- Interpretala come vuoi. Tanto qualsiasi cosa ti dica la intenderesti a modo tuo, no? -  
Nitori non replicò subito, del resto l'altro aveva ragione - Sai... Io vorrei poter essere sempre al fianco di... Rin... - le sue guance divennero color porpora nell'aver pronunciato quel nome senza suffissi - Vorrei condividere con lei le sue ansie e le sue preoccupazioni... Vorrei poter essere per lei l'unico, come per lei lo è per me... - fissò la mano che la ragazza gli aveva tenuto per pochi secondi poco prima di entrare in quella stanza - ... Mi basterebbe poterle tenere la mano per sentire il suo calore... Per essere felice... E per quanto questo mi potrà far soffrire, combatterò a denti stretti per ottenerla. -  
\- Auguri. -  
\- ... E non terrò gli occhi aperti solo su Tachibana, ma anche su di te, senpai! -  
\- Fa come vuoi... Anche se devo dirti che sfidare il tuo compagno di stanza non è stata una mossa intelligentissima! -  
Il più piccolo cadde dalle nuvole, entrando inizialmente in panico, per poi ribattere - Potrai non essere onesto con le parole, ma non sei scorretto se si tratta di competere! -  
Sousuke rise con gusto - Grazie per la fiducia. -  
\- Non c'è nulla da ridere... Ad ogni modo ti ho rubato sin troppo tempo. Ho bisogno di un bagno caldo. - e veloce entrò nella toilette della camera, lasciando l'altro da solo.

\------------------------------------  
 

Sousuke si sedette sulla sedia, fissando il libro di inglese sulla sua scrivania, senza ovviamente riuscire a concentrarsi nonostante il dolore alla spalla si fosse attutito.  
\- Io non sarei onesto? - bisbigliò tra sé e sé.  
Chiuse un attimo gli occhi, immaginando una Rin che abbracciava con pudore la felpa di Makoto, sentendo un colpo allo stomaco. Quelli che erano da sempre stati i suoi sospetti si erano rilevati realtà. Lui era la persona che teneva di più a Rin e saperla innamorata di un ragazzo che palesemente aveva gli occhi per un'altra non gli andava.  
Non gli sarebbe andato bene neanche se fosse stato qualcuno che l'avesse ricambiata.  
O se fosse stato Nitori.  
O qualsiasi altra persona.  
Nessuno era all'altezza di Rin, per quanto lui l'avesse sempre lasciata andare, visto che aveva sempre considerato quella ragazza libera come il vento e impetuosa come una tempesta.  
E per quanto si divertisse a punzecchiare il compagno di stanza per la sua cottarella e a ridacchiare intenerito dai suoi desideri puri nei confronti della ragazza, tutto ciò non faceva che contribuirlo a farlo sentire pessimo.  
Perché sotto sotto, anche lui la voleva tutta per sé, del resto non si era quasi distrutto una spalla pur di essere al suo livello per hobby e poterle essere vicino.  
Quella ragazza era davvero importante per lui.  
Voleva solo proteggerla da tutto e tutti.  
Vederla sorridere.  
\- ... Merda. - biascicò mettendosi una mano sulle labbra e spalancando gli occhi: per un attimo aveva pensato a quanto fosse bello il suo sorriso e come sarebbe stato baciare quelle labbra rosee.  
Forse Nitori aveva ragione: in quella stanza lui non era l'unico innamorato non corrisposto.

\----------------


	7. Alle armi!

  
_"Per il bene dell'amore_  
rialzati un'ultima volta  
e lotta."  
Granrodeo - Ai no warrior

\-------------------------------------------------------

  
Makoto e Haruka tornarono insieme dagli allenamenti, come era loro abitudine, parlando del più e del meno ovvero generalmente era il primo che parlava mentre la seconda si limitava a fissarlo assente o a rispondere con qualche sillaba o ad accennare con il capo.  
E nonostante il modo di agire di Haruka per altri sarebbe potuto essere irritante, per Makoto non lo era: qualsiasi sua reazione, sarcastica o meno era un toccasana per lui.  
Vederla sorridere.  
Vederla imbronciata.  
Vederla con gli occhi attenti.  
Persino l'impedirle di denudarsi e gettarsi nella prima pozza d'acqua a disposizione, erano cose importanti, dato che l'amava.  
E proprio quell'amore lo portava ad essere la persona che meglio la comprendeva e la capiva.  
Solo che lo scorrere del tempo e l'essere ormai al terzo anno di scuola superiore, gli sembrava una minaccia a quello che era il loro rapporto.  
Lui aveva un sogno e proprio per esaudire quel sogno, era conscio che avrebbe dovuto separarsi da lei e la cosa gli faceva male. Perciò ogni minuto passato insieme gli era prezioso, proprio perché sapeva che quelli sarebbero stati gli ultimi attimi che avrebbero potuto condividere e che poi avrebbe dovuto lasciarla andare.  
Ma non ne aveva il coraggio.  
Il suo amore e la sua devozione erano forti, ma al solo saperla lontana da lui e al solo pensiero che qualcun altro avrebbe potuto prendere quello che era stato sempre il suo posto, sentiva crescere una grande frustazione in sé. Ma nonostante ciò non le avrebbe detto nulla di tutto ciò: delle sue paure, dei suoi sentimenti e del suo sogno.  
No, Makoto avrebbe tenuto tutto questo dentro di sé, come era stato sempre solito fare.  
Del resto quel dolore non lo avrebbe privato di Haruka e non avrebbe distrutto il loro legame per il suo egoismo.  
Sorrise, mentre lei parlava di come avrebbe cucinato quel giorno il suo amatissimo sgombro fino a che non la vide interrompersi e dirgli un - Credo che tu oggi abbia visite. -  
Il ragazzo spostò il suo sguardo e notò una nuova presenza - Rin! - alla quale riservò un bel sorriso.  
\- Yo! - rispose al saluto la rossa, per poi avvicinarsi ai due e tendere una busta a Makoto - Sono venuta per restituirti questa. Ti ringrazio ancora per avermi aiutato l'altro giorno... Te l'avrei portata prima, ma tra allenamenti, maltempo e studio, sono riuscita a venire solo oggi.-   
Presa la borsa, il castano replicò - Non ti preoccupare, prima di tutto viene la salute. E mi fa piacere vederti in perfetta forma. -  
Rin arrossì leggermente e, cercando di mantenere un contegno, replicò con tono quasi offeso - Ehi, non sono mica gracilina io! Per chi mi hai preso?! -  
\- Oh, ma anche oggi hai messo l'elastico con lo squalo. Deve piacerti proprio tanto. - fece Haruka, come per dare il colpo di grazia all'eterna rivale.  
\- E-Era il primo elastico che ho trovato! Non vedo perché debba giustificarmi! -  
\- Ma io non ti ho chiesto di giustificarti... Oh e sei tutta rossa... Sembri un pomodoro. -  
\- Haru, piantala! - replicò l'altra ormai decisamente in imbarazzo.  
\- Vediamo un po' come è lo squalo con il pomodoro. - replicò con il solito tono menefreghista, per poi mordicchiarle una guancia - È una prelibatezza, perché non l'assaggi anche tu? - e spinse l'amica tra le braccia del ragazzo.  
Makoto la prese al volo e insieme a lei, replicò un - Haru! - diventando entrambi totalmente paonazzi.  
\- Ho fame. -  
\- Ah, cielo! Cosa devo fare con te? - sospirò - Rin, scusala! - fece con tono dispiaciuto.  
La rossa si toccò la guancia e rispose - Tu non hai colpa. La colpa è di quella lì! - si voltò verso l'altra - Ti farò rimangiare quello che hai fatto nel prossimo allenamento congiunto! Preparati! -  
Haruka per tutta risposta voltò lo sguardo, senza risponderle, ottenendo come effetto di far infuriare di più la ragazza.  
\- Haru! -  
\- Non prendertela. Sai come è fatta... -  
\- Makoto, prima o poi dovrà crescere, non può fare sempre e come vuole! -  
\- ... Detto da te... -  
\- Ehi, tu! Vuoi attaccare briga! - esclamò arrabbiata, tirando l'altra per il colletto, facendo si che Makoto si mettesse tra le due e le separasse. O più che altro che separasse Rin da Haruka visto che quest'ultima continuava a guardare altrove, senza dedicarle attenzioni, peggiorando ovviamente il tutto. - Ah! Quanto mi fai incazzare quando fai così! - Rin si fece indietro liberandosi della presa del ragazzo - Bè, io vi saluto! Alla prossima!- e corse via.  
\- A presto! - replicò il castano salutandola e sorridendole, per poi vederla allontanarsi e notare la mora accanto a lui iniziare a camminare - Haru-chan aspettami! -.  
\- Non ti aspetto se mi chiami Haru-chan. - fece secca, provocando le risate dell'amico - Makoto... Vorrei chiederti una cosa. Che ne pensi di Rin?-  
\- È un'ottima nuotatrice. -  
\- Non in quel senso.. Che ne pensi di lei come ragazza? -  
\- Eh?... - la fissò curiosa, per poi portarsi una mano al mento, assummendo un'espressione pensierosa - Per quanto possa essere cocciuta e testarda, sotto quella scorza da dura è una brava ragazza. -  
\- Solo questo? -  
\- Mh? -  
\- Lascia stare, io sono arrivata. - ed entrò in casa - A domani! -  
\- A domani! - la salutò col solito sorriso, chiedendosi cosa le stesse passando per la testa e andando verso casa sua.  
Da parte sua, Haruka chiuse la porta, si lasciò cadere per terra e pensando alle parole appena scambiate con l'amico, sospirò  - Povera Rin... La vedo decisamente nera per te. -

  
\-------------------------------------------------------

  
\- Nitori-senpai! Posso sedermi vicino a te? -  
\- Mikoshiba-san... Fa pure. -  
La più piccola prese posto vicino al ragazzo più grande, per poi chiedere con la solita voce squillante - Vieni spesso in biblioteca? -  
Aichirou, notando come l'addetto alla biblioteca li stesse guardando male, allarmato, si mise un dito davanti alle labbra e le sussurrò - Abbassa la voce! -  
Momo sorrise furba, per poi riprendere con tono più basso - Allora? Allora? -  
\- Vengo ogni tanto... Contenta? -  
\- Vieni per decidere il piano di attacco per conquistare Rin-san? -  
\- Mikoshiba! - esclamò totalmente paonazzo, beccandosi un'altra occhiataccia da parte dell'addetto - Che diamine dici?! -  
\- Andiamo, sono piccola ma non sono mica scema!... Ho capito che ti piace. Purtroppo quella a non averlo capito è lei! Dovresti essere più diretto!-  
Il ragazzo tacque, con le guance arrossate - Non dire sciocchezze. -  
\- Senpai. -  
Ai sospirò - ... Tu la fai troppo facile.-  
\- È così che dovrebbe essere! Se ti piace qualcuno che è libero, vai e attacchi! Mia sorella maggiore mi ha insegnato questo e io cerco sempre di applicarlo! - e qui le sue guance si tinsero di rosso, pensando ovviamente al suo adorato Kou-san.  
\- ... Vorrei avere la tua stessa fiducia. -  
\- Potresti iniziare invitandola al cinema come avevi intenzione di fare sabato scorso prima che scoppiasse il temporale. -  
\- ...Come fai a saperlo? - fece sbalordito.  
\- Andiamo, sei venuto a bussare in camera, agitato e tenendo i biglietti tra le mani dietro la schiena. Più palese di così!- replicò con aria da sapiente.  
\- ... Li hai visti? -  
\- Ovvio! Solo che non riesco a capire perché quando finalmente sei riuscita a trovarla non solo non le hai detto che la cercavi, ma non hai avuto neanche il coraggio di darle quei biglietti. -  
\- ... Se tu avessi visto la persona che ti piace sospirare e pensare ad un'altra persona, avresti avuto la forza di provarci? -  
\- Certo! Avrei tentato di sedurla con le mie raffinate arti! -  
\- Vorrei avere la tua sicurezza... -  
Gli diede una pacca su una spalla - Con un po' di impegno tutto è possibile, lo dice sempre anche Rin! Non avrai deciso di mollare? -  
\- No, quello no!... Però... -  
\- Però... ?-  
\- Non sono l'unico interessato a lei. -  
\- Ovviamente, lei è bella e affascinante visto che del resto è la sorella di Kou-san , ci saranno un sacco di ragazzi interessati! Argh, questo non vuol dire che avrò anche io tanta concorrenza per conquistare il cuore di Kou-san? - fece mettendosi la testa tra le mani e assummendo uno sguardo preoccupato.  
\- Potranno essere interessati a lei - replicò non  badando alla seconda parte del discorso - Ma solo uno è più pericolosamente vicino a lei degli altri... -  
E in quel momento qualcuno tossì alle loro spalle, facendo si che ogni discorso morisse: era ormai il terzo richiamo dell'addetto alla biblioteca che presagiva che un ulteriore richiamo sarebbe corrisposto ad un'espulsione dalla stessa. Così i due si zittirono e si misero a studiare.

\-------------------------------------------------------

  
E neanche a farlo di proposito, il destino volle che in quel momento Rin stesse parlando proprio con quella persona.  
\- Aaaah! Sono incazzata da morire! Solo un goccio di Coca Cola potrebbe aiutarmi a calmare la sete. -  
\- Serviti. Il distributore è di fronte. -  
\- No, offrimela tu! -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Le cose regalate hanno un sapore migliore! - fece sorridendo la rossa.  
\- Regalate, non estorte. -  
\- Dai, Sou! Allora facciamo così: giochiamo a sasso, carta e forbici! Chi vince paga da bere all'altro! -  
\- Tu non ti arrendi mai, eh? Come vuole principessina. -  
\- Smettila di chiamarmi principessina! E preparati! Sasso, carta, forbici! Le forbici tagliano la carta, quindi ho vinto io! Su su, alzati e prendimi una Coca Cola! - esclamò ridacchiando Rin.  
Da parte sua Sousuke sospirò - Agli ordini... - del resto una sconfitta, era una sconfitta. Così pagò il suo pegno, sentendo su di sé gli occhi dell'altra, continuò a parlare - Oltre che per darti modo di scroccarmi una bevanda gratuitamente, adesso puoi dirmi perché mi hai chiamato?- e le diede la bibita.  
Rin prese la lattina tra le mani e l'aprì - Andiamo Sousuke, volevo stare semplicemente con te! Oltre che umiliarti nella morra cinese, quello è un altro discorso. - Stare con Sousuke la metteva sempre a suo agio e persino la rabbia che le aveva provocato Haruka sembrava scivolarle via, ecco perché lo aveva chiamato; ma era troppo orgogliosa per ammetterlo.  
Sedutosi nuovamente accanto a lei, la fissò apatico - Tu te ne approfitti troppo... E ti ricordo che comunque c'è stata una volta in cui ho vinto anche io. -  
Bevuto un sorso di quella bibita, gli rispose - Certo che me lo ricordo. Infatti devi ancora ritirare il tuo premio visto che non hai ancora scelto nulla prima che partissi per l'Australia! Visto che ci siamo potresti farlo ora. -  
\- Comprami una bibita. -  
\- Dovresti usare l'onore di un mio favore per qualcosa di più importante! Che magari possa fare solo io per te. - replicò infervorata e fissandolo speranzosa.  
Sousuke la fissò attentamente per poi sussurrare - Un bacio. -  
Rin pensò di aver capito male, così si protese nuovamente verso di lui - Cosa hai detto? -  
\- Un bacio. - fece lui con occhi decisi e tono di voce sicuro, fissandola, senza aggiungere altro.  
La ragazza prese un altro sorso dalla lattina e per poco non rischiò di strozzarsi. Totalmente paonazza, replicò - Dai Sou, fa la persona seria!... Non sei serio, vero? -. Peccato che solo osservandolo poteva dire benissimo che era serio, lo era eccome. Così dopo aver sospirato, decise di affrontare la sfida che le era stata lanciata e poggiata la lattina sulla panchina, avvicinò il proprio viso a quello del ragazzo.  
Sousuke stava per dirle che stava scherzando, peccato che vedere improvvisamente il viso di Rin così vicino al suo fece venir meno ogni voglia di rimangiarsi ciò che aveva chiesto poco prima.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Grida

  
_"Smettetela di farmi pressione_  
smettetela  
smettetela di farmi pressione  
mi fai venire voglia di urlare" **  
Michael & Janet Jackson - Scream**  


  
\----------------------  
 

Con velocità la ragazza eseguì il comando, per poi sedersi a gambe incrociate - Finalmente ho estinto il mio debito! Non pensavo che ti saresti accontentato di qualcosa del genere... Meglio per me!-  
\- Infatti non ti avevo chiesto nulla del genere. - fece Sousuke sospirando.  
\- Come no? Hai detto chiaramente che volevi un bacio! E io te l'ho dato! Rin Matsuoka non regala baci, quindi dovresti essere contento!-  
\- Il problema è quello... Ti avevo chiesto un "bacio" non un bacetto sulla guancia. -  
Il viso del capitano del team femminile divenne rosso come il colore dei suoi capelli e replicò irata - C-Come puoi chiedere certe cose con quel tono così tranquillo?! Tokyo ti ha fatto male! -  
Da parte sua il ragazzo abbozzò il solito sorriso malizioso - Non cambiare discorso... Del resto te la sei voluta tu visto che mi hai detto che potevo chiederti qualcosa che "solo tu avresti potuto fare per me". -  
\- N-non c'entra! Tu hai chiesto un bacio, senza specificare dove lo volessi e come lo volessi, quindi la colpa è tua! - e gonfiò una guancia.  
L'amico scoppiò a ridere, beccandosi delle occhiatacce, per poi aggiungere - Se è così cerca di parlare in modo meno difficile da fraintendere. Un cattivo ragazzo avrebbe potuto chiederti qualcosa che andasse oltre il bacio. -  
\- Tu sei non sei un cattivo ragazzo, sei solo un po' un pallone gonfiato. -  
\- Detto da te è un complimento. -  
\- Tsk, ma sentilo! Oggi avete tutti intenzione di farmi incaz?! - la rossa non potè finire di parlare che si ritrovò un pollice di Sousuke sul suo labbro inferiore - Che diamine stai facendo? - chiese, palesemente imbarazzata.  
\- Rin... Devi imparare ad essere più attenta quando parli, non puoi mai sapere cosa si nasconde nella mente di una persona. E soprattutto evita di accettare di fare cose che non puoi fare...-  
\- Non esista che io non accetti una sfida! -  
\- Ahi, quindi baciarmi l'hai visto come una sfida? - chiese, restando imperturbabile e avvicinandosi pericolosamente al volto di lei.   
\- ... Sou, che cosa fai?-  
Il ragazzo si avvicinò all'orecchio di lei e sussurrò con tono sensuale - Mi prendo ciò che mi hai promesso. - per poi accorciare la distanza col suo viso; tutta la situazione mandò ulteriormente in fiamme il viso di Rin e il suo cuore iniziò a battere furiosamente. Non si aspettava una cosa del genere e forse proprio questo fece si che ogni sua ipotetica reazione di protesta venisse meno. Così appena sentì il suo respirò sulle labbra, chiuse istintivamente gli occhi, aspettando l'inevitabile fino a quando non sentì un rumore: il ragazzo le aveva dato un bacio sulla fronte. - Sceeema! - fece con tono scherzoso, per poi passare la mano che aveva sul suo mento sulla sua testa e scompigliarle i capelli.  
\- Tu... Tu...!- fece una Rin decisamente furibonda e rossa.  
\- Ehi, cosa ti aspettavi? Del resto non sono un cattivo ragazzo, no? - le fece il verso, coronando il tutto con un sorriso sornione.  
\- No, tu sei uno stronzo, è diverso! - la ragazza doveva ancora riprendersi dalla scena e vederlo così tranquillo e calmo, la infastidì.  
\- Avresti preferito che ti avessi trascinata in un bacio passionale? -  
\- No! -  
\- E allora, di cosa ti lamenti? Ti ho solo dato una piccola lezione per il tuo scherzetto di prima. -  
\- Tu... Tu non hai un briciolo di pudore! -  
\- Sarà... Ad ogni modo visto che non sei stata capace di esaudire la mia richiesta, questo significa che mi devi ancora un favore. -  
\- Come vuoi... - replicò sbuffando, stando quieta mentre l'osservava attentamente mentre rideva.  
Sousuke sentì il suo sguardo su di sé, perciò le chiese - Ho qualcosa in faccia? -  
\- No... Anzi... Stavo pensando che quando ridi sei carino... E che potresti avere più amici se lo facessi di più. Sai... - gli prese il mento - Un bel faccino e un bel sorriso coronati dalla gentilezza sono il migliore modo per circondarsi di gente e magari anche per far cadere ai tuoi piedi qualche bella ragazza. - e lo fissò sorniona, mentre gli lasciò il viso.  
\- Brava, dovresti seguire questa tua massima di vita. -  
\- Ehi! Io sono gentile! -  
\- Anche io. -  
\- Bugiardo. -  
\- Con te lo sono. -  
\- ... Non sempre. -  
\- Con i figli non bisogna essere troppo gentili, altrimenti diventano troppo viziati... E tu lo sei già a sufficienza! - e abbozzò un sorriso.  
\- Questa tu la chiami gentilezza? Tsk, scemo. Continua così e non avrai mai successo con le ragazze. - replicò la rossa acidamente, cercando di trovare un modo per affondare l'altro.  
\- Tu dici? Eppure mi trovo sempre l'armadietto pieno di lettere di amore... - affermò l'altro come se nulla fosse.  
\- Cosa? - replicò la ragazza incredula.  
\- ... Ci sono un sacco di ragazze che mi aggiungono su Facebook mandandomi messaggi privati dove mi chiedono di uscire con loro... -  
\- Eh? -  
\- ... E alle volte mi è capitato persino che mi si dichiarassero dei maschi. -  
\- ... Mi stai prendendo in giro, vero? - fece la ragazza, prendedogli le spalle e guardandolo con tono serio.  
\- Ti sembra che ti stia prendendo in giro? ... Capisco che ti piacciano i tipi dolci da far venire il diabete come Tachibana, ma ciò non toglie che tipi come me possano comunque avere successo tra la gente, anzi. - ribattè, sempre seriamente.  
In quel momento il Sousuke che le era di fronte le sembrava un alieno, visto che non pensava che l'amico in quei pochi anni di lontananza avesse così tanto successo con le donne, peccato che le sue orecchie furono attirata dalla parola "Tachibana" e per un attimo sentì il cuore uscirle dal petto - Cosa c'entra Makoto?! - cercò di dire mantenendo il solito atteggiamento sicuro, peccato che le sue guance fossero rosse.  
\- Hai detto che ti piacciono i tipi gentili, no? -  
\- Si, ma tanta gente è gentile! Perché proprio lui?! -  
\- .. Dovresti vederti... Solo a parlarne hai cambiato colore. - replicò sorridendo. Poteva sembrare un sorriso allegro e malizioso, ma in realtà era un sorriso dovuto all'irritazione che stava provando nel vedere come reagiva la ragazza che gli piaceva al nome della persona di cui era innamorata.  
\- Non c'entra! Ho semplicemente caldo! - e iniziò a ridere istericamente.  
\- Ai ragazzi non piacciono le ragazze che puzzano di sudore. -  
\- Chi ti dice che io non piaccia ai ragazzi? - replicò in modo al quanto aggressivo.  
\- Vediamo ... Sei viziata, egoista, ti arrabbi per nulla, sei egocentrica, poi... - fece il ragazzo tenendo il conto con le dita.  
\- Grazie, ti prego, non riempirmi di complimenti. - lo bloccò, lanciandogli un'occhiata cattivissima - ... E comunque, per quanto potrà sembrarti strano, ci sono un sacco di ragazzi a cui piaccio! -  
\- Davvero?... Tipo? - Sousuke chiese fintamente incuriosito.  
\- Tipo... - la ragazza pensò subito ai continui vaneggi della compagna di stanza sul suo presunto spasimante, così fece - Nit! -  
Per poi essere bloccata dal moro - Ovviamente escludendo Nitori. -  
Rin si imbronciò e gli diede un calcetto su una gamba - Sta zitto! - per poi finire di bere la bibita che l'altro aveva preso per lei, facendo si che questi scoppiasse in una risata fragorosa.  
\- Ehi, ehi. Se sei così poco femminile Tachibana ti noterà difficilmente! -  
La rossa rischiò di strozzarsi nuovamente, per poi gridare - Sousuke piantala, dannazione! - in quel momento le arrivò un sms e controllò il suo cellulare. Visto il mittente, rimise il cellulare in tasca. Le sue guance divennero ancora di più rosse.  
\- Hai avuto un sms da Tachibana? -  
Scosse la testa, per poi fissare il cielo e appoggiarsi ad una spalla del ragazzo - Sou... È così palese che mi piaccia Makoto? ... Se devo essere sincera sono ancora decisamente confusa al riguardo... Per quanto stargli accanto, il solo sfiorarlo o essere sfiorata... Persino vederlo sorridere mi dia delle strane sensazioni che dovrebbero essere associabili all'amore... Non so come o cosa fare... - spiegò con tono di voce calmo.  
Sousuke si limitò a tacere e a fissarla mentre ammetteva l'evidenza. In quel momento capiva benissimo la sensazione che aveva provato il suo compagno di camera: per quanto l'evidenza fosse dolorosa, sentire quelle parole uscire dalla bocca della ragazza, lo era ancora di più. Nonostante ciò lui era "il suo migliore amico" e per quanto non la volesse cedere, doveva comunque agire per quello che era il bene di Rin, nonostante questo gli avrebbe potuto portare sofferenza. Sospirò per poi dirle con tono calmo - ... Prenditi del tempo per cercare di capire cosa provi... Alla fine potrebbe anche essere una semplice cotta e non qualcosa di "grande" come l'amore. -  
\- Potrebbe... - mugugnò, non totalmente convinta.  
\- ... Cerca solo di non farti male. -  
Abbozzò un sorriso :- Per chi mi hai preso? Non sono mica una masochista! -  
\- Su quello avrei da ridire, visto che ti sei andata ad invaghire di una persona palesemente innamorata di un'altra. - replicò secco, usando di proposito i termini "invaghire" e " innamorata" per cercare di fermare Rin prima che cadesse nel baratro dell'amore non corrisposto.  
\- Lo so che gli piace Haru... A modo suo me l'ha anche detto... Però lei sembra essere più occupata a pensare agli sgombri e a nuotare, quindi credo che lo veda come un fratello. E fin quando la situazione è questa, posso agire tranquillamente. -  
Sousuke ridacchiò amaramente, per poi affermare un - Certo che sei testarda quando ti ci metti. -  
\- Mai quanto te, Hikaru Genji*. - ridacchiò anche lei, per poi alzarsi - Ti ringrazio per il tempo che mi hai dedicato e per la bibita. Anche se quella l'ho vinta, quindi non dovrei ringraziare. -  
\- Sbruffona! -   
La rossa gli fece una linguaccia, per poi chiedergli : - Vieni al dormitorio con me? -  
\- Vorrei restare qui un altro po'. -  
\- Allora io vado! - lo salutò, per poi allontanarsi e riprendere in mano il cellulare e rispondere all'sms avuto pochi minuti prima con un " Sto arrivando, scusa l'attesa ".  
 

\----------------------

  
Aichirou era davanti alla porta della stanza di Rin, camminando avanti e indietro.  
Era nervoso, completamente nervoso.  
Ogni secondo che passava da quando aveva mandato un sms alla senpai nel quale le chiedeva se si sarebbero potuti vedere un attimo davanti alla sua camera, gli sembra infinito. " Non avrei dovuto ascoltare Mikoshiba-san, mi sarei dovuto rassegnare e andarmene in camera. E invece no, mi sono fatto convincere nel tentare di fare questa cosa! " e nel mentre delirava sentì il suo cellulare che gli segnalava l'arrivo di un sms. Prese l'oggetto in mano e appena lesse il mittente e il contenuto del messaggio, si sentì ancora di più pervaso dal panico. " Oddio, sta arrivando. Adesso è finita, è finita!" e iniziò a scompigliarsi i capelli per la disperazione. - Aichirou? - fece quella che per il ragazzo era la più angelica delle voci, facendolo ridestare e bloccare. - Senpai! Cosa ci fai qui? -  
\- È la mia camera... E per di più mi hai chiesto tu di vederci... Ti è successo qualcosa? Non sembri stare bene. - replicò Rin con tono preoccupato.  
Il più piccolo iniziò a gesticolare con le mani - N-No, sto benissimo! Mai stato meglio!- affermò, roteando gli occhi a destra e a sinistra - Senti senpai... Domenica sei li-libera? -  
\- Si, non ho nulla da fare. -  
\- FANTASTICO! Cioè, volevo dire... Non è che vorresti... Venire.. Al parco giochi con me? - chiese velocemente, mentre le sue guance si velarono di rosso.  
La rossa accennò di si con la testa - Perché no?!... Per che ora ci vediamo? -  
Quelle parole fecero brillare gli occhi del ragazzo di felicità: era quasi all'apice della commozione e se avesse potuto si sarebbe messo a piangere dalla gioia visto che tante volte aveva provato ad invitarla, ma mai ci era riuscito per la troppa timidezza. - Per le 11, va bene? -  
\- Perfetto! -  
\- Fantastico, eccezionale!... E... Allora ci vediamo... Buona serata, senpai! - e il piccoletto iniziò a correre felicemente verso il corridoio, con un bel sorriso stampato sul volto. Arrivato in camera, si gettò sul letto e preso il cuscino iniziò a rotolarsi, pensando alla promessa che era riuscito a strappare a Rin, pensando che fosse tutto un sogno. E per un bel po' la sua mente si perse in quelli che erano ipotetici scenari che avrebbero riguardato i due e su come lui le avrebbe mostrato di essere un vero uomo, degno del suo amore. E se era riuscito a fare ciò era tutto merito di Momoka. -Per quanto tempo hai intenzione di continuare a rotolarti e sbavare sul cuscino?... Certo sei libero di fare quello che vuoi, però evitalo in mia presenza... - fece una voce che conosceva benissimo. - Yamazaki-senpai? Da quanto tempo sei entrato? - rispose, bloccandosi totalmente paonazzo.  
\- Da un bel po'. - e iniziò a cambiarsi per mettersi la tuta.  
\- ... Dovresti avvisare quando entri. -  
\- L'ho fatto, ma hai lasciato anche la serratura aperta. -  
\- Tsk, non rovinare la mia felicità! -  
\- Rin ti ha accarezzato la testa? - chiese con tono ironico.  
Ai gonfiò le guance, replicando con tono fiero - No, ha fatto di meglio... Ha accettato di uscire con me. - e si alzò avvicinandosi al ragazzo per fissarlo negli occhi - Dato che non te ne importa, per te non è un problema, vero senpai? -  
\- Ovvio che no. Divertiti ad accontentare la principessina capricciosa. - e gli diede una pacca sulla schiena, per poi prendere il suo lettore mp3, un libro e salire sul suo letto. Mise le cuffie e fece partire la musica, come per dire " Non disturbarmi più."  
Il più piccolo lo fissò per un po', per poi cambiarsi anche lui fischiettando: era troppo felice per poter starsi ad occupare di Sousuke, mentre quest'ultimo continuò a fissare il suo libro, senza leggerlo. Per lui Ai non rappresentava un rivale da temere, il problema era che dal momento stesso in cui era riuscito ad identificare i suoi sentimenti per Rin, capendone la loro vera natura, la cosa lo infastidiva. Per di più aveva ancora in testa le parole della ragazza sul capitano dell'Iwatobi.  
L'unica cosa che in quel momento Sousuke Yamazaki avrebbe voluto, sarebbe stato poter gridare per sfogarsi.

\----------------------

  
* Hikaru Genji è il protagonista del famoso romanzo giapponese Genji Monogatari, noto per essere un tipo molto affascinante che brillava di luce propria. Ecco perché Rin chiama Sousuke in quel modo.


	9. Speranza

"Amore non muta in poche ore  
o settimane ma impavido resiste al giorno estremo del giudizio…  
Se questo è errore e mi sarà provato io non ho mai scritto…  
E nessuno ha mai amato.."  
 **William Shakespeare** \- _Sonetto 116_  


\-----

  
\- Ah! Che bella giornata! Il solo splende e il cielo blu! Abbiamo scelto il giorno perfetto per venire al parco giochi! - esclamò Nagisa stiracchiandosi con un bel sorriso che gli illuminava il viso.  
\- Un po' di svago ci voleva. - replicò Rei, al suo fianco, sorridendogli candidamente.  
Il biondino accennò di si con la testa - Già, almeno possiamo goderci tranquillamente una giornata di relax insieme, come è giusto che sia. - e le prese una mano - Peccato che non saremmo soli e non potremmo fare certe cosucce. -  
\- N-Nagisa! - fece l'altra totalmente imbarazzata.  
\- Ma dai, non dovresti vergognarti! Ti piace quando ti bacio... Quando ti abbraccio... Quando ti tocco la guancia... Quando ti lecco il- ! - non  potè finire l'elencazione perché gli venne tappata la  bocca con le mani della ragazza.  
\- Ti prego, smettila! Non capisci quanto sentirti dire certe cose come se parlassi di una teoria matematica difficile sia tremendamente imbarazzante? - e lo liberò.  
\- Andiamo, sei la ragazza che mi piace. Non trovo nulla di imbarazzante ad essere sinceri e parlare dei propri sentimenti. -  
\- Non stiamo parlando di sentimenti, stai parlando di cose intime. -  
\- ... Ho detto per caso cose non vere? -  
\- No, però... -  
Le sorrise - Sai, quando ci baciamo, abbracciamo o facciamo altro che non vuoi che adesso dica... Sono molto felice, perché quelle cose le sto facendo con te, la ragazza di cui sono innamorato. Ecco perché penso che tu non debba vergognarti, per quanto questo tuo lato timido sia adorabile. - si allungò un po' sulle punte e le diede un bacio sulla guancia.  
Rei tacque, accettando quel bacio di buon grado: per quanto i modi di Nagisa le sembrassero irriverenti, non riusciva ad arrabbiarsi seriamente con lui. Era così splendente ed adorabile che riusciva a perdonargli tutto. Così, presa dai suoi sentimenti, decise di dargli un bacio sulla fronte, cogliendolo totalmente di sorpresa.  
\- Dannazione Rei-chan, non va per niente bene! - replicò allarmato.  
\- Perché?... Non hai detto che non dovevo vergognarmi ad esprimere i miei sentimenti? -  
\- No, non è per quello... Peccato che tu li abbia espressi talmente bene in un momento in cui non me lo aspettavo che adesso ho voglia di mangiarti tutta, piuttosto che stare con Haru-chan e Mako-chan ! -  
\- Abbiamo preso un impegno! Non possiamo venir meno. -  
\- No, non possiamo! Però possiamo fare in modo che ciò avvenga, magari così Mako-chan decide di darsi una mossa con Haru-chan! - e ghignò.  
\- Quel sorriso non mi dice nulla di buono ... - fece l'altra sospirando, per poi notare i due di cui parlavano arrivare - Makoto-senpai! Haruka-senpai! Siamo qui! -  
Il capitano salutò i due kohai con uno splendido sorriso, al contrario di Haruka che non espresse alcuna minima emozione o altro segno di vita.  
\- Haru-chan, piena di vita come sempre, vero?! - la punzecchiò Nagisa - Ad ogni modo andiamo a divertirci! - e prima che Rei potesse avvicinarsi all'altra ragazza, le prese la mano e la trascinò all'interno del parco giochi: voleva restare da solo, si, ma con la sua fidanzata e non poteva permettere che questa si attaccasse alla sua amica di infanzia. Così pensava, pensava, pensava, fino a quando non ebbe una splendida idea. - Ehi gente! Che ne dite di andare lì! - e puntò una giostra.  
\- Oh, il tronco? Rischiamo di bagnarci tutti. - replicò Rei.  
\- Ma dai! Il fascino di quella giostra è sentire il vento tra i capelli, il cuore che palpita a mille e l'acqua che ti sommerge mentre arrivi a terra! - le parole del piccoletto erano state scelte attentamente.  
\- Nagisa ha ragione. - fece Haruka, fissando estasiata quella giostra.  
\- ... P-perchè non iniziamo da qualcosa di più tranquillo? Tipo quello! - fece un Makoto totalmente terrorizzato dall'idea di dover salire su un'attrazione come quella scelta dagli amici e indicandone un'altra.  
\- Non ho mai visto Haruka-senpai così eccitata all'idea di fare qualcosa. - fece Rei spontaneamente, mentre fissava l'amica.  
\- Ho sempre voluto provare quella giostra... -  
\- Mako-chan! - fece il biondino mettendogli un braccio al collo - Non vorrai far venir meno ogni spirito di iniziativa da parte da Haru-chan! Pensa quanto le farebbe piacere salire lì sopra. -  
Il castano fissò l'espressione estasiata della ragazza in questione e , nonostante la paura si stesse impadronendo delle sue membra, con coraggio sussurrò un - Va bene. A-Andiamo. -  
Nagisa saltellò contento, correndo insieme agli verso la giostra, mentre Makoto avanzava con l'aria di un condannato a morte e una volta salito sul tronco che gli era stato assegnato, appena iniziò la discesa, vide la sua vita passargli davanti e il vortice d'acqua che lo investì gli ricordò perchè aveva accettato di salire su quell'arnese infernale. Una volta rimessi i piedi sulla terra ferma, il ragazzo ebbe quasi un mancamento e solo la ferma stretta di Haruka riuscì a non farlo cadere, per di più quel contatto così intimo ed inaspettato, gli fece battere il cuore, facendolo arrossire.  
\- Oh! Mako-chan! Ma tu non stai per niente bene! Dovresti riposarti un po'!-  
\- È quello che ho intenzione di fare... Mi siederò su una panchina e quando sentirò di nuovo la terra non tremare sotto le mie gambe e l'acqua che mi ha bagnato si asciugherà, vi raggiungerò. -  
\- Cosa?? Ci raggiungerai? Ma non possiamo lasciarti qui da solo! - replicò Nagisa fintamente preoccupato, visto che il suo piano sembrava filare liscio - Oh, ci sono! Haru-chan! Fagli compagnia! Io e Rei-chan andiamo a prendergli qualcosa da bere al bar! -  
Haru accennò di si con la testa e i due si allontanarono correndo.  
\- Mi dispiace avervi dovuto bloccare qui... Ho distrutto il nostro giorno libero. - fece Makoto, sedendosi.  
La ragazza si mise al suo fianco - Le cose rischiose non sono il tuo forte, ne sono conscia. Cerca di non fare cose troppo avventate e prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi per riprenderti... Tanto non credo che rivedremo quei due. -  
\- Cosa vuoi dire? -  
\- Nagisa aveva l'espressione tipica che assume quando fa uno scherzo. Penso che volesse trovare un modo per trascinarsi via Rei per un po'. Ad ogni modo nel caso non tornassero, possiamo facilmente trovarli. -  
\- Con tutta questa gente? -  
\- Certo. Basterà andare dal punto informazioni e dire che cerchiamo un bambino biondo che fa le elementari che è scappato via con sua sorella maggiore. Più facile di così. -  
Il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere, visto che Haruka aveva detto quelle parole col solito tono atono e questa, vedendolo con un colorito decisamente migliore, abbozzò a sua volta un sorriso.

\-----

  
\- Nagisa, il bar non è da questa parte. - fece Rei bloccando il suo ragazzo mentre gli stringeva la mano.  
\- Lo so! - replicò come se niente fosse.  
\- Come? Ma dobbiamo prendere l'acqua per Makoto-senpai?! -  
\- Non serve. Se si tratta di far star  bene Mako-chan e di usare dell'acqua, Haru-chan è la persone più portata. Si potrebbe dire che lei è l'acqua che calma il suo cuore tormentato! E poi sicuramente lei ha capito che volevo fare una fuga d'amore! -  
\- Aspetta... Avevi programmato tutto? -  
Le sorrise in modo malizioso, per poi accennare di si - Ovvio. Non sottovalutarmi solo perché sono piccolo e carino. Ricorda che ho un gran cervello, soprattutto quando si tratta di fare dispetti o aiutare un amico in difficoltà! Prima ti ho detto che stando solo con Haru-chan forse, per una volta, avrebbe deciso di farsi avanti e provarci come si deve con lei. E poi non puoi rimproverarmi se voglio stare da solo con te in un posto in cui non ci può disturbare nessuno! - e sembrò quasi sul punto di piangere.  
\- Nagisa-kun... - lo fissò commossa, per poi abbracciarlo.  
\- Rei, ti va di andare sulla ruota panoramica? Sai, si dice che se due persone si baciano quando raggiungono il punto più alto, sono destinate a restare insieme per sempre. -  
La ragazza arrossì, per poi replicare - Anche se non è una cosa scientificamente provata... Non vedo perché non dovremmo provarci. - e staccandosi da lui, gli sorrise.  
E grazie alle abilità del ragazzo, anche la seconda parte del suo piano era andata in porta: le cabine della ruota panoramica erano un luogo perfetto per stare da soli e con la scusa della diceria avrebbe potuto cercare di fare ben più di quanto lei gli avesse promesso visto che, nonostante la timidezza, Rei non era totalmente indifferente alle attenzioni del suo ragazzo. Con questi pensieri tutt'altro che puri i due, tenendosi per mano si avviarono fino a quando il più piccolo non notò qualcosa di strano, per poi trascinare dietro un albero la sua fidanzata.  
\- Rei-chan, vedi quel che vedo io? -  
\- Ma quella è Rin-san con... -  
\- ... Ai-chan. A quanto pare quei due hanno appuntamento. Però, non pensavo che il piccoletto fosse così sveglio. -  
\- Anche tu sei piccoletto, Nagisa. -  
\- Ma io sono più carino. - e le fece l'occhiolino - Conoscendo quanto è timido per arrivare a quel punto con Rin dovrà essersi fatto un bel po' coraggio, ad ogni modo torniamo a noi due e andiamoci a divertire. - e si trascinò la sua ragazza altrove.

\-----

  
Del resto la reazione di Nagisa era abbastanza scontata, visto lo spettacolo che si era trovato davanti: Aichirou con un braccio intorno alle spalle di Rin.  
Peccato che la faccia del kohai non fosse esattamente il ritratto della felicità.  
\- Ai, non dovevi sforzarti così tanto! Se un certo tipo di giostre non le reggi, avresti potuto dirmelo piuttosto che ridurti così e non far altro che vomitare. -  
\- No, no. Adoro le giostre alte, che fanno sù e giù velocemente, dove sembra che il cuore esca da fuori e che tu stia per morire. Si, si. Amo certe giostre! - fece fintamente eccitato,  non staccandosi dalla ragazza.  
Rin, per tutta risposta, gli mise una mano sul naso, tirandoglielo - Piantala. Se vuoi possiamo sederci. -  
\- No, no, sto benissimo! Continuiamo pure! -  
La compagna più grande, visibilmente esasperata, notò nelle vicinanze il " Tunnel dell'amore " e , notando che era un'attrazione decisamente meno "movimentata", la indicò - Potremmo andare lì, allora. -  
\- C-c-c-c-ccccosa? Vuoi andare in un posto del genere? -  
\- Nonostante il nome imbarazzante, potresti riposarti per bene. E poi, non ti piacciono i pennuti, no? - e gli sorrise.  
\- Eh? -  
\- Non fai che usare asciugamani o gadget con paperelle, quindi pensavo che salire su una barchetta a forma di cigno per te possa essere allettante. -  
Ai rimase incantanto da quella rivelazione, non si aspettava che la senpai sapesse certe cose su di lui e abbozzò un sorriso, arrossendo lievemente - Mh. Hai ragione senpai, potrebbe essere carino. -  
\- Allora è deciso! Andiamo! - e iniziò a dirigersi verso la giostra, continuando a reggere il ragazzo.  
\- Senpai! -  
\- Si? -  
Nitori si staccò - Sto meglio. Posso farcela a camminare da solo... E poi che razza di kohai sarei se continuassi a farmi trascinare da una senpai? -  
\- Come vuoi. Ma cerca di non darmi altre grane sentendoti male o chissà che. -  
\- Certo. -  
I due, parlottando del più e del meno, arrivarono alla giostra e , saliti sulla loro barchetta, entrarono nel tunnel.  
\- Dannazione, questo posto dovrebbe essere romantico, a me sembra solo racapricciante. È buio, ci sono coppiette che si sbachiucchiano più avanti a noi. E per di più ci sono delle pseudo lanterne a forma di cuoricino. Chi l'ha progettato è pazzo o ha il senso dell'estetica di Rei. -  
Il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere - Andiamo Rin-senpai, forse questo posto non ha solo lati negativi. Il buio può aiutare meglio due persone a communicare, senza provare alcun imbarazzo. -  
\- Le cose devono essere dette in faccia, senza ricorrere a sotterfuggi. -  
\- Ma alle volte i sotterfuggi aiutano a trovare coraggio. -  
\- Cavoli Ai, certo che sei decisamente poetico. È merito di questo cigno di legno? - esclamò ridacchiando e scompigliandogli i capelli.  
\- No... Semplicemente è merito della situazione in cui mi trovo con una persona. -  
\- Oh... Eh? Ai, sei innamorato? Come? Cosa? Racconta sono curiosa! Chi è questa persona! -  
\- Uh... Si... Lo sono... - i suoi occhi puntarono i lineamenti del viso di Rin che in quel frangente erano debolmente illuminati da una fiaccola, per poi guardarsi un attimo in giro e riposare gli occhi su quelli di lei - Lei è una persona fantastica. Riesce a darmi forza e coraggio quando sono giù... Mi sostiene sempre e il suo sorriso illumina le mie giornate, cancellando ogni sentimento spiacevole... Quando sono con lei sono al settimo cielo e, per quanto sia conscio di non essere al suo livello, egoisticamente vorrei averla tutta per me e che mi notasse. Che mi guardasse come si guarda un ragazzo, non come un animaletto da compagnia... -  
\- Quindi non ti sei fatto ancora avanti con lei? -  
\- Non ancora... Anche se a lei piace già qualcun altro. -  
\- Il fatto che le piaccia significa che non ci sta insieme, no? -  
\- Esatto. -  
\- Allora fregatene e fa i tuoi passi. Non è impegnata, quindi è libera... E le persone possono sempre cambiare idea, no? Ai, tu sei un bravo ragazzo, con grinta e voglia di fare nonostante il tuo faccino tenero e la tua bassa tolleranza per le giostre avventurose. Sei una delle persone più gentili che io conosca e questa ragazza sarebbe pazza se ti lasciasse scappare. - aveva ancora la mano sulla sua testa e fece di nuovo per scompigliargli i capelli, peccato che le venne bloccato il braccio.  
\- Questo non aiuta senpai. -  
\- Cosa? Ti da fastidio che ti tocchi la testa. -  
\- No. Il fatto che io sia serio e mi stia sentendo il cuore che sta per scoppiare... Mentre tu tranquillamente dici belle parole su di me. -  
\- Ma sono vere. Ti ho sempre detto che credo in te. -  
\- Non è per quello... Dannazione! Come puoi non capirlo! -  
\- Ai? -  
\- Senpai... No, Rin!... La ragazza di cui parlavo sei tu!- notando il silenzio della ragazza, continuò - Avrei voluto dirlo più tardi, prima di tornare in dormitorio e poter conservare per me le memorie di questa giornata. Peccato che non sia riuscito a trattenermi di più... Tu mi piaci, mi piaci tantissimo! Ogni volta che ti vedo, che mi sorridi, che mi chiami Ai o anche quando mi rimproveri ... E qualsiasi altra cosa tu faccia, ha un eco devastante su di me, monopolizzando la mia giornata. La mia bella e splendente senpai che nonostante alle volte abbia un caratteraccio, in realtà ha un cuore tenero. Vorrei tanto che quel cuore battesse per me, piuttosto che per un tizio come il capitano del team maschile dell'Iwatobi. - mentre parlava sembrava che stesse quasi sull'orlo del pianto.  
Per quanto quell'improvvisa e inaspettata dichiarazione del ragazzo l'avesse presa alla sprovvista , ( nonostante Momo non avesse fatto altro che avvertirla, ma per lei quegli avvertimenti erano solo scherzetti ), per quanto fosse imbarazzata e allo stesso tempo lusingata, il punto dolente fu il riferimento plateale a Makoto - ... Che c'entra lui? -  
\- Ti ho vista come abbracciavi trasognata la sua felpa bagnata e sudata... Non ci vuole un genio per capire che ti piaccia. Come so che il tuo silenzio e questa domanda improvvisa siano un modo per darmi un due di picche. -  
\- Dannazione! Ho chiesto solo un'informazione! Non attribuirmi cose che non ho detto! -  
\- Allora... Ho una speranza con te? -  
Sospirò, cercando di calmarsi - Non voglio illuderti... Hai detto tu stesso che sai che c'è un altro ragazzo che mi piace. E quando ti ho detto di provarci con la persona che ti piace a prescindere se sia innamorata o meno di qualcuno, era un consiglio che stavo dando anche a me stessa. -  
\- Non riesci proprio a vedermi con un ragazzo, no? -  
\- Certo che ti vedo come un ragazzo, precisamente ti vedo come Aichirou Nitori, il mio kohai preferito dal grande potenziale nel nuoto e dall'immensa gentilezza... Però... Non riesco a vedermi al tuo fianco come tua ragazza. -  
\- ... Posso aspettare... Tutto il tempo che vuoi. Anche se dovessero passare anni... Visto che non posso cancellare e distruggere sentimenti che nutro da tanto. -  
\- Sei troppo buono con questo squalo... -  
\- Non si chiama bontà, ma speranza. E come un anatroccolo guarda il cielo sperando di tramutarsi il prima possibile in uno splendido cigno, così io spero che tu possa ricambiarmi. - e abbassò il capo, lasciandole il polso. In quel momento uscirono dal tunnel e vennero fatti scendere dalla barca. Lo sguardo di Rin era amareggiato, poteva solo immaginare come potesse sentirsi il più piccolo e fu questi ad interrompere i suoi pensieri, mentre dandole le spalle disse - Senpai. Se non ti dispiace tornerei prima al dormitorio. Non mi sento molto bene. -  
Avrebbe voluto accompagnarlo, ma era palese che il ragazzo fosse sull'orlo di una crisi di pianto e , chiedergli di stare con lui, avrebbe voluto soltanto dire fargli del male. - Va bene. Allora, a domani. - furono le uniche parole che uscirono dalla sua bocca.  
\- A domani. - e vide la piccola sagoma allontanarsi.  
Quella situazione le aveva messo addosso un sacco di tristezza e le fece pensare alla sua situazione con Makoto. Sentiva lo spasmodico bisogno di sentirlo o almeno di vederlo, così prese il suo cellulare e cliccò sull'icona di un noto social, per poi digitare nella barra di ricerca il nome " Makoto Tachibana " e impallidire nel vedere cosa le apparve: c'era una foto di lui ed Haruka sorridenti ( almeno il ragazzo lo era ), con sotto scritto dove si trovavano. Al solo pensiero di poter trovare quei due da soli, in quello stesso luogo in cui era lei, non si sentì bene. Così si diresse subito verso l'uscita. Una parte di lei sperava di incontrarli e rovinare l'idillio amoroso, un'altra parte di lei invece non voleva. Così iniziò a correre velocemente e, fortunatamente per lei, non li trovò. Peccato che ciò non la tranquillizzò, vista la quantità di pensieri che aveva nella testa.

\-----

  
\- Sei ancora qui? Hai intenzione di partecipare a qualche gara di culturismo? -  
\- Oh Mikoshiba, sei tu. -  
\- Su Yamazaki-senpai, penso che basti allenarsi per oggi. Dovresti lasciare il posto agli altri. -  
\- Non vedo nessuno in fila. Oggi sono tutti fuori. -  
\- Ma questo non significa che tu debba monopolizzare la palestra. E poi ci sono io qui che voglio fare un po' di allenamento visto che la mia compagna di camera non c'è... Oh, ma credo che tu lo sappia già. Scommetto che anche Nitori-senpai non è in camera. -  
Il ragazzo tacque mentre solleva un peso, per poi poggiarlo per terra e fissare Momoka - E allora? Non mi sembra di essere la babysitter di Rin o di Nitori. -  
\- No, certamente, non lo sei... Eppure mi chiedevo: la situazione non ti infastidisce? -  
\- No. - e iniziò a sollevare un peso più leggero.  
\- Neanche un po'? -  
\- No. -  
\- Neanche se ti dicessi che oggi Nitori-senpai si dichiarerà a Rin-senpai? -  
E l'ultima affermazione gli fece scivolare il peso per terra, che egli riprese come se niente fosse - E allora? -  
"Oh, Yamamanzo, non credere di poter continuare a fare il cool dopo un segno così palese di turbamento! " pensò la rossa, che continuò - Potrebbero essersi messi insieme. -  
\- Non credo proprio. -  
\- Come mai tanta sicurezza? Forse perché credi che la senpai sia innamorata di te? -  
\- Semplicemente sono la persona che conosce meglio di tutti Rin. - e la fulminò con i suoi occhi blu che in quel momento sembravano fatto di ghiaccio. Fortunatamente per lei il  cellulare del ragazzo suonò e questi notò di aver ricevuto un messaggio proprio dalla rossa. Curioso lo aprì e vedendo il testo si preoccupò.

_" Aiutami."_

\-----

  



	10. Lacrime

  
_" Non lasciare che i nostri migliori ricordi ti portino dolore._  
Ieri ho visto un leone dare un bacio ad un cervo.  
Gira la pagina; forse saremmo in grado di trovare un nuovo finale. "

**Keira Knightley** \- Lost Stars

\-----

  
Sousuke fissò lo schermo del cellulare palesemente preoccupato e , notata un'ombra che si avvicinava , sollevò il viso ritrovandosi Momoka che tentava di curiosare. - Ti hanno mai insegnato il significato della parola "privacy", Mikoshiba? -  
\- Uffa che noia! Io sono solo curiosa! - replicò la ragazza colta sul fatto , così si ricompose e si mise le mani dietro al collo - Tanto non ho letto nulla, puoi stare tranquillo. -  
Il moro capì che se non fosse andato via da lì non avrebbe avuto un attimo di pace, così prese le sue cose e arrivato all'uscio della porta della palestra, le disse - Adesso è tutta tua come desideravi. -  
\- Oh, grazie per lasciarmi la palestra libera. - e aggiunse con un tocco di malizia - ... Mi raccomando, dopo avvisa Rin-senpai che io sono qui. -  
Il ragazzo si bloccò e le lanciò uno sguardo ostile, provocando le risa della più piccola, per poi mentre andava di corsa in camera sua replicare al messaggio.

 _" Rin, che succede? Puoi parlare? Vuoi che ti chiami? "_ digitò velocemente.

_" Ho bisogno di vederti. "_

Quelle parole, gli fecero sobbalzare il cuore, non tanto per quelli che erano i suoi sentimenti. No, Sousuke era un tipo razionale e sapeva che allo stato nel quale erano le cose Rin non poteva essere mossa da chissà quali sentimenti amorosi nei suoi confronti. Il suo cuore era afflitto dall'ansia: conosceva l'amica e sapeva che per dirgli qualcosa del genere doveva essere successo qualcosa di grave. Generalmente le avrebbe risposto in modo sarcastico, come era solito fare. Ma quello non era il momento ideale.

_" Va bene. Dove? "_

" In giardino, al solito distributore. "

" Tra quanto? "

_" Tra massimo dieci minuti sono lì. "_

" Perfetto, a dopo."

_" ... Grazie."_

Avrebbe voluto replicare, ma non era da lui lanciarsi in chissà quali sentimentalismi, così non scrisse nulla e velocemente si fece una doccia, visto che non poteva uscire a quell'ora fradicio di sudore. Aveva così paura di fare tardi che una volta vestitosi prese un asciugamano e lo portò con sé strofinandosi i capelli mentre andava nel luogo prestabilito. Non gli interessava cosa avrebbero detto gli altri nel vederlo in quello stato, gli interessava solo di vedere il prima possibile Rin. Giunto nel luogo dell'appuntamento scoprì di essere giunto per primo e , approfittando della cosa, comprò la bibita preferita della ragazza. - Yo, Sousuke! - fece la voce che fino a quel momento lui aveva desiderato più di ogni altra cosa sentire. Le si avvicinò e le mise la lattina sulla testa, senza replicare.  
\- Ahi! Ma è ghiacciata! Cosa ti salta in mente? - replicò Rin decisamente irritata.  
\- Rompo il ghiaccio. - replicò l'altro, abbozzando un sorrisino per accompagnare il gioco di parole, per poi porgere la bibita alla ragazza.  
Rin l'accettò di buon grado, mentre lo fissava disgustata - Questa battuta è così squallida che non ho parole - e poi abbozzare un sorriso.  
Il moro si appoggiò al distributore e la fissò con occhi seri - Allora, sentiamo... È successo qualcosa con Nitori? -  
\- Dritti al punto, eh? - chiese aprendo la lattina, osservandola - Lui c'entra, ma in minima parte. -  
\- Oggi ti si è dichiarato, no? -  
Le guance di Rin si velarono di rosso - Te l'ha detto lui? -  
\- No, l'intuito. -  
\- Davvero? -  
\- No, Mikoshiba. -  
\- C-cosa? Quella maledetta sapeva tutto! Avrebbe almeno potuto avvertirmi! - ringhiò, aggrottendo le sopracciglia e ingerendo un po' dell'amata bibita.  
\- Se te l'avesse detto non le avresti creduto, considerando che tu sei sempre stata l'unica a non notare il palese interesse di Nitori nei tuoi confronti... E ad ogni modo, se dopo vuoi picchiarla mi ha detto di dirti che la trovi in palestra. -  
La ragazza si imbronciò e replicò offesa - Ehi, sei venuto qui per ascoltarmi o per farmi la paternale?... Ad ogni modo come è ovvio che sia ho rifiutato i sentimenti di Ai... Non hai idea di quanto mi senta uno schifo, prima l'ho incoraggiato a tentare di conquistare il soggetto dei suoi desideri e poi glieli ho distrutti con le mie mani. E proprio per colpa di questo senso di colpevolezza ho iniziato a pensare a Makoto... Sentivo il bisogno di vederlo e così mi sono connessa un attimo su Twitter e l'ho visto in una foto con Haruka: avevano un appuntamento nel luogo in cui ero io. Mi sono spaventata. Da una parte avrei voluto trovarli e introdurmi tra di loro facendo la terza incomoda, del resto Makoto è un tipo gentile e non avrebbe mai detto di no alla mia richiesta di aggregarmi a loro; mentre un'altra parte di me non voleva vederli. Nel dubbio sono scappata. Sono un idiota, vero? - concluse fissandolo con occhi lucidi.  
\- Sei solo un'idiota innamorata, nulla di più. - le mise una mano sul capo, fissandola con il solito sguardo che diventava caldo e affettuoso solo con lei - Non hai nulla da rimproverarti. Nitori sapeva a cosa stesse andando incontro quando ti ha parlato dei suoi sentimenti e penso che neanche lui vorrebbe che ti sentissi in colpa. Non credo proprio che vorrebbe che tu provassi pietà nei suoi confronti. Infatti se tu stai soffrendo è proprio per aver eccessivamente empatizzato con lui e quello che hai visto su Tachibana non ti ha aiutato. -  
\- Sarà... Ma non capisco... Mi sembra di essere una mina vagante: non faccio altro che distruggere chi mi circonda e me stessa! -  
Vederla in quello stato gli faceva venire un'enorme voglia di abbracciarla e infatti la mano che aveva sulla testa di lei scese arrivando alla nuca, per poi fermarsi lì e non precedere oltre; no, lui non era il tipo di ragazzo che si approfittava di una situazione del genere, così si limitò a replicare - È proprio il tuo essere esplosiva che attira la gente intorno a te. Adesso cerca di calmarti, un po' di gelosia non ti ammazza mica. - del resto lui lo sapeva bene, poteva parlare per esperienza.  
\- Io non voglio far del male a chi mi circonda, Sou! Sono stanca di questa cosa! L'anno scorso ho fatto del male a Kou, a Makoto, ad Haru e a tantissima altra gente! E sto continuando a farlo! So che questo... Questo amore impossibile che provo per Makoto è un prezzo per il mio egoismo, eppure non riesco a lasciarlo andare! Non ce la faccio! -  
\- No, Nanase e gli altri non sono senza colpa. - replicò con tono serio. Ricordava benissimo cosa aveva visto alle finali delle regionali: l'amica di infanzia totalmente distrutta, che urlava cose insensate come il rinunciare al nuoto e tutto per colpa di quella signorinella apatica che poco tollerava sin dalla sua infanzia. - Ovviamente anche tu ti ritrovi un caratteraccio e questo non lo nego... Però hai i tuoi pregi. Quindi smettila di fare la vittima, non è da te. -  la mano dalla nuca andò a finire sul volto di lei e le prese il mento - È Tachibana che vuoi, no? Prenditelo. La Rin Matsuoka che conosco io camminerebbe a testa alta e prenderebbe a morsi chiunque dovesse mettersi sulla sua strada per impedirle di raggiungere i suoi obiettivi. E se la cosa si rivelasse vana, sorriderebbe, contenta di averci provato. Non eri tu quella che mi ha sempre bacchettato perché per lei era importante partecipare? Alzati, cammina sulle tue gambe, mettiti in gioco! Mostra i tuoi denti affilati da squalo. E se fino alla fine Tachibana dovesse prefere sempre Nanase, non importa tu ci hai provato.. - le sorrise amaramente - E poi... Ci sono sempre io pronto a curare questo squalo quando è ferito. - Mentre le diceva quelle parole si rendeva sempre più conto che tra i due, quello che aveva un'attrazione malata e maledetta non era lei, ma solo e soltanto lui. Essere il suo sostegno si stava rivelando un compito sofferente ogni giorno che passava, ma non importava.  
\- Ohi... Non dare per scontato che fallirò... - fece Rin levando le mani di lui dal suo mento e fissandolo con un rinato sorrisino sulle labbra - Mai sottovalutare uno squalo. -  
\- Oh, mai sia, signorinella. - e le porse il pugno e lei per tutta risposta ricambiò, colpendolo pian pianino, sorridendo come sempre.  
\- G-Grazie Sou... Come farei senza di te? - gli bisbigliò abbassando gli occhi e con un lieve rossore sulle guance.  
\- Chiedilo alla te di cinque anni fa che è partita per l'Australia. -  
\- Ah, ti ho già detto che mi dispiace di non aver continuato a scriverti. -  
\- Non mi sembra di averti mai detto nulla per quello. -  
\- E allora? Perché tiri in ballo il discorso sull'Australia? -  
\- Perché semplicemente mi chiedo come tu abbia fatto a sopravvivere senza di me per così tanto tempo. Chissà quanti casini avrai combinato. - e le tolse la bibita dalle mani, per sorseggiarne un po' anche lui.  
\- Ehi! Era mia! -  
\- Ma te l'ho comprata io, quindi posso berne un sorso. E poi tutto questo parlare mi ha messo sete. -  
\- Ridammela! - e tentò di riprendersela, tentativo invano, visto che lui la sollevò così in alto da non permettere di raggiungerla. Nel mentre Rin cercò di raggiungere la lattina sfiorò i capelli di Sousuke e notò che non erano asciutti - Ehi Sou, ma hai i capelli bagnati! -  
\- Oh? Mi piace farli asciugare all'aria. - replicò l'altro come se nulla fosse, ridandole da bibita.  
\- Idiota, non va bene! Così ti prenderai un malanno! Siediti! - gli ridiede la lattina e lo costrinse a sedersi su una panchina, iniziando a strofinargli i capelli con l'asciugamano - Come diamine ti è venuto in mente di uscire in questo stato?!-  
Quelle attenzioni fecero piacere al ragazzo che, sarà per la situazione e per l'essere conscio dei propri sentimenti, si sentì leggermente in imbarazzo e perciò si limitò a sbuffare - Non farmi la paternale. -  
\- A no, questa volta te la becchi eccome. Hai fatto sin troppo l'adulto finora. - replicò ridacchiando, dedicandosi con cura ad aiutare l'amico. Non le servivano spiegazioni, sapeva perché era ridotto in quello stato e in cuor suo non poteva che ringraziare il cielo di averle donato un amico come Sousuke.

\-----

  
Lasciata la ragazza, Sousuke trovò Nitori ranicchiato sul letto: era ancora vestito con gli abiti che indossava la mattina e il viso era sepolto tra le coperte. Perciò il moro, una volta entrato, chiuse la porta senza dire nulla. Il più piccolo si sollevò di scatto e lo fissò con gli occhi arrossati: era palese che aveva pianto e nonostante entrambi sapessero la situazione, nessuno dei due tentò di rompere il silenzio. Così il moro iniziò a mettersi il pigiama e sentendo su di sé lo sguardo dell'altro, sbottò - Se vuoi dirmi qualcosa, fallo. Generalmente non ti fai problemi. - e lo fissò.  
\- Senpai... Penso che tu sappia che oggi mi sono dichiarato a Rin e come sia andata... -  
\- Ebbene? -  
\- Non hai nulla da dire? -  
\- Stai per caso sperando che ti consoli? - chiese, appoggiandosi alla scaletta del letto - Mi dispiace, ma non sono bravo in queste cose. Ti stai rivolgendo alla persona sbagliata. - aggiunse fulminandolo con lo sguardo, per poi salire sul suo letto.  
\- Non dire sciocchezze, non voglio essere consolato o chissà cosa da te, che per quanto tu non voglia ammetterlo sei pur sempre un mio rivale... Voglio sapere solo come lei sta., del resto l'ho lasciata da sola... E quando lei è sola o inquieta corre sempre da te...-  
Sousuke mise le sue mani dietro la testa e fissando il soffitto - Nonostante il suo rifiuto, sei preoccupato per lei? - chiese lapidario, ignorando la frecciatina.  
\- Si. Perché nonostante mi senta morire, è pur sempre la persona che mi piace e alla quale voglio bene. -  
\- Oh, capisco... Peccato che prima di agire avresti dovuto pensare di più. L'hai sicuramente messa in imbarazzo e in difficoltà non solo con le tue parole, ma anche con la tua reazione. -  
Aichirou ebbe un brivido di puro terrore, il solo pensiero di non poter più scambiare neanche due parole con Rin lo mise terrorizzò.  
Il più grande, sentendo quel silenzio, continuò il suo monologo - Però... Conoscendola penso che si sentirebbe male se tu iniziassi ad evitarla, perciò fa il bravo kohai affettuoso e cerca di fingere che non sia successo nulla. Altrimenti di' addio alla tua senpai. -  
\- Mai! - replicò Ai, stringendo un pugno - Non voglio perderla... Anche se fingere che non sia successo nulla sarà difficile. -  
\- Cresci, Nitori. Nella vita nulla va come si vuole e i sogni molto spesso vengono distrutti prima che possano essere realizzati. - affermò l'altro massaggiandosi la spalla, sembrava più un monito a se stesso - Quindi prendi ciò che hai combinato come una lezione di vita! E ora piantala di blaterare, che voglio riposare. -  
\- ... Grazie, senpai. - bisbigliò il più piccolo.  
\- Non ho fatto nulla per cui debba essere ringraziato, ma se ci tieni così tanto a ringraziarmi, spegni la luce. - si girò su un lato e chiuse gli occhi cercando di dormire, mentre silenziosamente in quella camera scese l'oscurità. Quello che aveva detto, lo pensava sul serio: i sogni sono difficili da far avverare e lui era conscio che i molti dei suoi erano lontani dalla realizzazione proprio perché concernevano lei. E l'unica cosa che adesso gli restava era cercare di riuscire a gareggiare nella così tanto amata dalla ragazza staffetta mista. Voleva capirla, voleva comprenderla fino in fondo. E solo in quel modo, sarebbe riuscito finalmente a capirla.

\-----

\- Oggi farò mangiare la polvere a Tachibana e compagni! Così imparano a mettersi in mezzo nelle storie d'amore altrui! - sibilò un Aichirou decisamente serio, visto che quel giorno avrebbero fatto un allenamento combinato per prepararsi alle regionali.  
Sousuke abbozzò un sorriso - Bella motivazione. E io che pensavo volessi impegnarti seriamente nel nuoto perché volessi essere al livello degli altri e di Rin per nuotare nella staffetta con lei. A quanto pare la sera sto perdendo soltanto tempo ad allenarti. Ah, che peccato. Se Rin ti sentisse manderesti in frantumi quello che siete riusciti a salvare del vostro rapporto. - concluse con tono serio, come era solito fare quando era sarcastico.  
\- Yamazaki-senpai! - replicò il kohai decisamente spaventato - Non ci provare! Perciò continua ad allenarmi! - del resto per seguire il consiglio non consiglio che gli aveva dato il più grande ci aveva messo tempo, fatica e forza visto che del resto ricucire un rapporto dopo un due di picche è difficilissimo, soprattutto se si continua ad amare e voler bene la persona che lo ha inflitto.  
Il moro rise, quando due pacche sulle schiene dei ragazzi, fecero si che i due si fermassero e girassero per capire chi era stato, per poi ritrovarsi alle spalle Momoka e Rin.  
\- SENPAI! - esclamò Nitori decisamente allarmato.  
\- Oh oh oh, ma che bella tensione! Di cosa stavate parlando? - chiese Momoka sorniona - Cose che non potevano essere sentire da certe persone, vero? Di che tipo di allenamenti stavate parlando, eh, eh? -  
Rin per esasperazione l'attirò a sé circondando il suo collo con un braccio - Momo-chan, cerca di mettere tutta questa energia nel nuoto. Dannazione, io mi chiedo come tu possa essere così energica già di prima mattina. -  
\- Senpai! Ovvio che sia piena di energia! Oggi c'è l'allenamento con l'Iwatobi! Dobbiamo dimostrare di essere i migliori! - si staccò da lei e stese una mano - Su su! Uniamo le mani al centro e giuriamo di impegnarci come non mai! Sù, uno per tutti? -  
Come risposta la ragazza ebbe gli altri tre che la fissarono senza dire una parola.  
\- Dai, un po' di spirito di squadra! Su, uno per tutti? - replicò Mikoshiba, fissando con un broncio gli altri.  
\- Squadra, eh? - fece quasi parlando a se stessa Rin, per poi mettere la sua mano su quella della compagna di camera - Perché no? Un po' di adrenalina e spirito di squadra fa sempre bene alle competizioni. - e fissare i due ragazzi di fronte a lei con uno sguardo che diceva " Anche voi ".  
Nitori non se lo fece ripetere due volte, mentre Sousuke continuò a fissarli con sguardo al quanto disgustato.  
\- Senpai! -  
\- Yamazaki-senpai! -  
\- Sou. -  
\- ... E va bene. - fece sbuffando e unendo una sua mano a quelle degli altri.  
\- Tutti per uno! - gridò Momoka.  
\- Uno per tutti! - le risposero gli altri in coro.  
\- Ah, penso che tu abbia avuto una buona idea! - fece Rin alla più piccola, scompigliandole i capelli - Adesso mi sento piena di energie e pronta per la staffetta mista! -  
Nitori e Mikoshiba si scambiarono un sorriso, al contrario Sousuke restò indifferente, bisbigliando un - Ancora non riesco a capire cosa tu possa trovarci di eccitante... -  
\- Sou, hai detto qualcosa? - appena il capitano del team femminile vide che l'altro scosse la testa, continuò - Perfetto! Esigo che tu dia il massimo nella staffetta! Dobbiamo far mangiare la polvere ad Haru e gli altri! Lo stesso vale per voi. -  
\- Si, signor capitano. - fecero i tre in coro, chi più chi meno entusiasta.  
\- Noi andiamo a metterci il costume! - fece Momoka, dopo essersi messa al fianco di Rin.  
\- Allora ci vediamo in piscina! - replicò Nitori salutandole, per poi rivolgersi al compagno di stanza - Vado anche io nello spogliatoio, tu cosa fai? -  
\- Vado a prendere una bottiglietta d'acqua al distributore. Avrei dovuto farlo prima, ma me ne sono dimenticato. -  
\- Ok, allora a dopo! -  
Una volta che vide le tre figure allontanarsi, si avviò al distributore, per poi notare una figura da sola ed osservarla, senza dire nulla.  
\- Che cosa vuoi da me, Yamazaki? - gli chiese la misteriosa figura, stringendo tra le mani una bottiglietta d'acqua.  
\- Nanase, amichevole come sempre. - replicò con un sorrisino.  
\- Come te, del resto. Gradirei che andassi dritto al punto. Non è da te venire ad accogliermi. - fece Haruka girandosi e fissandolo negli occhi.  
\- Allora quando vuoi sai far funzionare il cervello... -  
\- Più che altro percepisco l'odio che provi nei miei confronti. -  
\- Odio è una parola grossa. Diciamo che ti tollero poco e che non capisco cosa ci trovi Rin in te... E soprattutto, volevo sapere quando smetterai di ferirla. -

\-----  



	11. Gelosia

  
_"All'inizo c'è il desiderio_  
Poi... Passione!  
Poi... Sospetto!  
Gelosia! Rabbia! Tradimento!  
Quando l'amore si vende al miglior offerente  
Non può esserci fiducia.  
E senza fiducia  
Non c'è amore!  
La gelosia.  
Sì, la gelosia...  
Ti farà diventare  
Matto!"

**Moulin Rouge** \- El tango de Roxanne

\------

  
Haruka fissò il ragazzo con occhi attenti e non disse nulla, come se avesse voluto tacitamente invitarlo ad andare avanti. Ovviamente Sousuke non si fece scappare l'occasione - ... L'anno scorso ho visto cosa te e i tuoi amici le avete fatto fare durante le regionali. -  
\- C'eri anche tu? -  
\- ... Io non le avrei permesso di fare una sciocchezza del genere e di ridursi in quel modo... E invece tu che non fai che definirti sua amica, te ne sei fregata bellamente. - fece avvicinandosi a lei con passi lenti, fino ad essere ad un soffio dal suo viso.  
\- Te l'ha detto lei? -  
\- Rin non direbbe mai nulla che ti screditerebbe ai miei occhi, lo sai. -  
\- Allora smettila di fare assunzioni campate in aria. Rin quando ha qualcosa che non le va a genio non si fa problemi a venire a dirmi tutto. -  
\- Ma non sempre può, proprio perché tu per lei sei importante. Se sei sua amica, dovresti aver capito cosa l'affligge in questo periodo. -  
\- L'avvicinarsi delle qualificazioni alle regionali. - replicò in tono atono, provocando l'ira dell'altro che le si avvicinò ulteriormente costringendola ad appoggiare le proprie spalle al distributore.  
\- Non fare la finta tonta. Sai a cosa altro mi riferisco... Vediamo se "Tachibana" ti dice nulla. -  
\- Ah, ti riferisci a quel fatto. - replicò la ragazza e aggiunse con aria apatica - Non ho fatto nulla. -  
\- Certo, perché andare fuori per un appuntamento con lui pur essendo conscia della situazione, per te è non fare nulla. -  
\- Non mi sembra che debba renderti partecipe di cosa faccio della mia vita. - fece fissandolo con occhi fermi - Ora con permesso, vorrei andare. Tra poco inizia l'allenamento. - e iniziò ad allontanarsi.  
\- Ah no, non provare a svignartela! - la bloccò prendendola per un braccio - Cosa hai intenzione di fare con Tachibana? -  
Haruka osservò per bene il ragazzo, per poi sbuffare e rispondergli seriamente - E va bene, sarò sincera. Mi dispiace per te, ma non sei il mio tipo. -  
\- Cosa? - replicò Sousuke al quanto disgustato dalla cosa - Ti prego, non tentare di fare la sarcastica. Cose come io innamorato di te non stanno né in cielo e né in terra!... Voglio sapere solo che tipo di rapporto hai o vorresti avere con Tachibana. - e la lasciò andare.  
\- In base alla mia risposta, cosa vorresti fare Yamazaki? Se vuoi farti avanti con Rin non dovresti farti problemi, piuttosto che venire qui a minacciarmi. - si allontanò da lui - Anzi, personalmente mi chiedevo quando ti saresti deciso a metterti in gioco. -  
\- ...E tu Nanase? Quando hai intenzione di entrare nel gioco? O forse lo sei già ? -  
La ragazza abbozzò un sorriso mentre gli dava le spalle, sollevando la bottiglietta d'acqua in alto, gli disse - L'unico cosa che ho intenzione di fare adesso è un tuffo in piscina. - e si avviò.  
Sousuke vide la figura della ragazza allontanarsi e sospirò: quella discussione non l'aveva portato a nulla. Focalizzò la sua attenzione sul distributore e iniziò ad inserire al suo interno i soldi per ordine la tanto agoniata bottiglietta d'acqua. " Cosa voglio fare?.. Proteggere Rin costi quel che costi, ovviamente. " pensò mentre pigiò un tasto che fece apparire sullo schermo la scritta "Bibita esaurita". Un sorriso amaro comparve sul viso del ragazzo - Quella stronza di Nanase mi ha battuto sul tempo. - . Sembrava quasi essere destino che quella ragazza riuscisse ad avere tutto ciò che volesse, peccato che quello fosse un grandissimo problema. Se lei avesse voluto Makoto l'avrebbe avuto semplicemente schioccando le dita e in quel caso, cosa sarebbe rimasto di Rin? Il ragazzo prese un integratore di sali minerali e si avviò in palestra.

\-----

  
\- Ah! Quella ragazza è incorreggibile! Sono tutti andati via e lei tranquillamente deve ancora finire di prepararsi. - sbottò Rin Matsuoka, appoggiata all'uscio dell'entrata della palestra.  
\- Non è un problema aspettare. - replicò il ragazzo di fronte a lei.  
\- Makoto, sei troppo buono con lei! Finirà col sfruttarti. -  
Il capitano dell'Iwatobi ridacchiò - Andiamo, non esagerare! Haru non è quel tipo di persona! -  
\- Quel tipo di persona è Rin. - intervenne con tono lapidale Sousuke, che si avvicinò alla rossa che gli riservò una smorfia per poi riprendere a ridere e scherzare con l'altro. Rimase lì, silenzioso, ad  osservarli ripensando a ciò che era accaduto prima durante gli allenamenti. Aveva visto come Rin aveva guardato Makoto quando questi aveva aiutato, come al solito, Haruka ad uscire dalla piscina. L'aveva vista ironizzare sulle abitudini dell'amica di infanzia, nonostante lo sguardo di lei esprimesse sconforto e voglia di attenzioni. Ed infatti eccola davanti ai suoi occhi ad amoreggiare, inutilmente, con lui. Per di più Sousuke non riusciva a capire cosa ci trovasse in uno come Tachibana: era un tipo sin troppo servizievole e senza spina dorsale, uno del genere, per una come Rin, non andava bene visto il carattere da principessina viziata che si ritrovava. Il moro sbuffò, limitandosi a fare da spettatore, fino a quando non udì una voce che gli fece terminare ogni meditazione.  
\- Eccomi. - fece Haruka, fingendo di ignorare l'occhiataccia ricevuta da uno dei presenti - Possiamo andar! - e si bloccò appena notò la presenza che gli si era palesata davanti.  
\- Kisumi! - esclamarono in coro i presenti.  
\- Da quanto tempo ragazzi! - sorrise il rosa - Oh Rin, ma guarda come sei diventata carina! Il tempo è stato generoso con te! - fece sorridendo, mentre i suoi occhi si posarono un attimo sulle armoniose forme della ragazza protette dalla tuta, per poi osservare anche l'altra ragazza - Anche tu sei diventata ancora più bella, Haru! -  
La mora non rispose, al contrario del capitano del team femminile della Samezuka che con un lieve rossore replicò - Per caso dubitavi della mia bellezza? -  
\- Certamente non dubitava della tua assenza di modestia. -  
\- Sousuke! - lo richiamò Rin dandogli una gomitata allo stomaco, per poi tornare a rivolgersi al nuovo arrivato - Ad ogni modo cosa ci fai qui? -  
\- Dobbiamo andare al bar insieme. - rispose per lui Makoto - Sai, ci siamo beccati per caso nella piscina del coach Sasabe! Il destino ha voluto che facessi da istruttore a suo fratello minore. -  
Haruka fissò con occhi pieni di astio il capitano del team maschile dell'Iwatobi - Così era Kisumi la vecchia conoscenza che avremmo visto oggi al bar. -  
\- Esatto, doveva essere una sorpresa. -  
\- Lo è stato eccome. - borbottò infastidita.  
Al che Kisumi mise un braccio su una spalla di Makoto e uno su quello di Haruka - Ah ragazzi, che bellezza! È splendido ritrovarsi tutti insieme davanti molto tempo! Ah, non vedo l'ora di ricordare i vecchi tempi davanti ad una bella tazza di té fumante. - replicò sognante.  
\- No grazie, ho ricordato di avere un impegno... -  
\- Haruuu, sei sempre così fredda! È questo il modo di accogliere un vecchio amico? - chiese Kisumi sfoderando occhi da cucciolo.  
\- Andiamo Haru, non puoi fare così... Una ragazza non può andare per strada da sola a quest'ora. È pericoloso... E poi avevi promesso che saresti venuta. - aggiunse Makoto.  
\- Va bene, se lei non vorrà venire vorrà dire che sarà una rimpatriata tra uomini! - e si avvinghiò al castano.  
La ragazza dai capelli corvini, notanto che come al solito Kisumi si era incollato al suo migliore amico, sospirò e tirando Makoto per un lembo della tuta - Verrò. Però stiamo poco. - sussurrò lapidaria.  
\- Ah! Fantastico! - esclamò il rosa gettandosi addosso ad Haruka - Sapevo che sotto sotto hai un buon cuore! - si girò e fece ai due membri della Samezuka con loro - Vi aggregate anche voi? -  
\- Mi dispiace ma passo, devo sistemare la piscina. - fece Rin.  
\- Passo anche io, devo aiutare la principessina a sistemare la piscina, se no chi se la sente... E poi non vorrei mai togliere a Nanase e Tachibana la gioia di passare del tempo con loro. - concluse Sousuke con un sorriso sornione, provocando spudoratamente Haruka.  
\- Allora andiamo! - esclamò pimpante Kisumi, attaccandosi alle spalle di entrambi mentre se li portava via.  
\- Alla prossima! - salutò Makoto.  
Mentre la ragazza si limitò ad un - Ciao. - e un - Smettila di toccarmi, mi da fastidio. -   
Una volta lontani Sousuke e Rin scoppiarono a ridere di gusto.  
\- Ma tipo, l'hai vista? Haru voleva uccidere Kisumi! Sembrava letteralmente disgustata! Meno male che se ne sono andati, altrimenti non sarei riuscita a trattenermi! - esclamò Rin appoggiandosi all'amico.  
\- A quanto pare, quando vuole, sa essere espressiva. Era talmente espressiva che lo stava uccidendo con lo sguardo! - aggiunse Sousuke, portandosi una mano alla pancia, palesemente divertito dalla situazione.  
\- Sai, mi sarebbe piaciuto andare con loro per vedere come Kisumi li avrebbe messi in imbarazzo! -  
\- Ma non sei andata perché così avrebbe messo in imbarazzo anche te. -  
\- Senti chi parla! Per te vale lo stesso! -  
\- ...Touché. - replicò il più alto, nonostante pensasse che il loro temutissimo amico di infanzia in realtà fosse l'incarnazione del karma scesa in terra per punire quell'insolente di Haruka. A quanto pare non era totalmente la sua giornata no.

\-----

  
\- Certo che non siete cambiati per niente. - fece Kisumi riempiendosi il piatto con le leccornie presenti nel buffet.  
Makoto sorrise, seguendo l'esempio dell'amico - Trovi? -.  
\- Haru è sempre un raggio di sole che sprizza allegria da ogni poro, Rin è l'emblema della femminilità, Sousuke è il solito amicone e tu invece sei rimasto il solito ragazzo glaciale. -  
Il moro ridacchiò - E tu sei rimasto il solito tipo senza senso dell'umorismo. -  
Kisumi abbozzò un sorriso, notando come l'altro stesse al gioco - Seriamente. Sono passati cinque anni e la vostra situazione sembra essere rimasta ferma. -  
\- Cosa vuoi dire? -  
Fissò l'amico esasperato - E va bene Makoto, sarò diretto... Tu non ti sei ancora dichiarato ad Haruka, vero? -  
\- Ehhh? - esclamò l'altro imbarazzandosi così tanto da rischiare di far cadere i due piatti che aveva riempito - Come ti viene in mente una cosa del genere... Io e lei? Ma dai... -  
\- Non mi inganni. È sempre stato così palese... Se ne sono accorti tutti tranne la diretta interessata. - aggiunse il rosa con tono da maestrino.  
\- Ma! -  
\- Non provare neanche a negarlo. Insomma, guarda come ti fai trattare: prepari il piatto per il buffet della signorina che è rimasta comodamante seduta al tavolo, l'accompagni ovunque voglia e potrei continuare con un'infinità di esempi. Sei proprio cotto a puntino. -  
\- Quelle sono cose che farei per qualsiasi persona. - tentò di protestare l'altro.  
\- Certo, ma i tuoi occhi non brillerebbero come quando sei con lei. - gli mise la mano libera intorno alle spalle, attirandolo a sé e continuare con tono allegro - Anche i bravi ragazzi possono essere un po' egoisti. O a te sta bene continuare a vivere questa situazione? - e gli riservò uno sguardo stranamente serio. Dal canto suo Makoto non aveva mai visto l'amico di infanzia così serioso e si zittì, al contrario Kisumi riprese a parlare a ruota libera, senza staccarsi da lui, fino a quando arrivarono al tavolo.  
\- ... È successo qualcosa? - chiese Haruka osservando i due con la solita espressione apatica.  
\- Io e Makoto stavamo rinforzando la nostra amicizia! Ah, la gioventù e l'amicizia tra maschi sono una cosa bellissima! - esclamò il rosa con il più soave dei sorrisi, ancora aggrappato all'altro.  
\- Già. Non ti preoccupare Haru. - cercò di sostenere l'altro esibendo il migliore dei suoi sorrisi e dandole il piatto che aveva preparato per lei - Su, mangia. -   
La ragazza fissò i due per nulla convinta e si limitò ad accettare il piatto - Grazie. - notando come al suo interno fossero stati inseriti dolci che a lei piacciono, come sempre il suo migliore amico si dimostrava essere la persona che la conosceva meglio.  
\- Oh, questa torta al cioccolato è ottima! - esclamò un Makoto allegro, come sempre.  
\- Visto, te l'avevo detto che qui si mangiano prelibatezze! Questo nuovo bar con servizio all you can eat è una manna dal cielo per i golosi come noi!... Anche se poi, se si esagera, bisogna smaltire il tutto... - fece una pausa lanciando uno sguardo malizioso alla ragazza - E darci dentro... Con il basket! Quindi appena puoi facciamoci una partita, Makoto! -  
\- Perché no? - rispose l'interessato sorridendo.  
\- ... Meglio il nuoto. - sussurrò lapidaria Haruka, fissando con occhi pieni di astio il rosa.  
Questi rise per la reazione - Andiamo! Il basket è un ottimo sport! Tonifica i muscoli, aiuta la spina dorsale e , soprattutto, si basa sul lavoro di squadra! -  
\- Anche il nuoto. -  
\- Punti di vista. - le sorrise, beccandosi un'occhiataccia - Oh, a proposito di nuoto, Makoto, ancora grazie per Hayato! -  
\- Figurati, non serve ringraziare. È stato un piacere aiutarlo ed insegnargli il piacere che si prova a nuotare. -  
\- Questo non significa che tu non sia stato incredibile. Per ringraziarti vorrei offrire io per oggi. -  
\- Ma no, non serve! L'ho fatto con piacere. -  
\- Ma insisto. È il minimo che possa fare per te. - e gli fece un occhiolino.  
\- Makoto, non ne voglio più. Lo vuoi tu? - disse Haruka indicando un pasticcino rimasto nel suo piatto.  
\- Non ho spazio nel piatto... -  
\- Oh, ma che problema c'è! Haru, perché non lo imbocchi? - chiese Kisumi con un sorriso decisamente malizioso sul viso.  
\- Eh? - il più grande sobbalzò sulla sedia decisamente stupito per quella richiesta.  
\- Se non vuoi lo faccio io! -  
\- Eh? - fece nuovamente Makoto, con il viso rosso - Ma no, non serve! -  
Haruka, notando lo sguardo di sfida del rosa, per quanto non le andasse giù di cedere alle provocazioni di quel ragazzo ambiguo, prese il pasticcino e lo portò alle labbra di Makoto - Dì: Ah~ - fece col solito poco entusiasmo che la contradistingueva.  
La povera vittima di quel continuo punzecchiarsi, rimase immobile, non avendo né cuore né forza di dire nulla - Nh, io ... - fece per dire altro, peccato che la ragazza con la solita grazia che la contrastingueva, gli mise in bocca il pasticcino, facendo quasi strozzare il povero ragazzo.  
\- Così lo ammazzi! - esclamò Kisumi preoccupato, dando delle pacche alla schiena del castano, per poi riempirgli un bicchiere d'acqua - Su su, bevi. Cerca di riprenderti, altrimenti dovrò farti la respirazione bocca a bocca. -  
\- Tsk. - fu l'unica replica della mora a quella frecciatina, mentre incrociava le braccia e guardava altrove.  
Makoto dopo aver tossito, bevve l'acqua tutto di un sorso - Ho temuto di star seriamente perdendo la vita. - sospirò - Haru, la prossima volta dammi il tempo di prepararmi psicologicamente! -  
Kisumi prese la palla al balzo e dandogli delle piccole gomitate fece serpentino - Oh oh oh, prossima volta? Quanto siamo audaci. -  
\- Eh? No, io...! -  
\- Troppo tardi! - lo canzonò l'altro, facendo si che il capitano dell'Iwatobi, pur di non replicare, consumasse voracemente il pezzo di torta che gli era rimasto nel piatto.  
\- Andiamo? - chiese Haruka notando che l'amico aveva finito di mangiare.  
\- Di già? - chiese il rosa dispiaciuto.  
\- È tardi. E sono stanca. - prese Makoto per un polso e lo fissò con occhi che decretavano un ordine imperante.  
\- Va bene andiamo. - fece il castano, sorridendo all'amico di infanzia - È stato un piacere passare del tempo insieme. -  
\- Oh, anche per me! Un enorme piacere. Non vedo l'ora di ripeterlo. Magari dovremmo vederci e organizzare un'uscita tra uomini, per esempio potremmo invitare anche Sousuke. -  
\- Uh, non vedo l'ora. - fece con la solita gentilezza, per quanto l'idea di passare del tempo con Sousuke non lo elettrizzasse, per poi essere letteralmente trascinato via dall'amica.  
\- Allora ci si vede! Anche con te, Haru! -  
\- Contaci. - fece poco convinta, fino a quando non riuscì a condurre Makoto fuori dal locale - Finalmente. Non la finiva più. -  
\- Ho la sensazione di aver dimenticato qualcosa... - mormorò il ragazzo - Oddio! Il conto! Dobbiamo pagare il conto! - e fece per tornare indietro.  
\- Kisumi ha detto che offriva lui. - lo bloccò la corvina.  
\- Si, ma siamo in due. Non ci vediamo da tempo e approfittarsi così spudoratamente di una sua offerta... -  
\- È il minimo per quello che abbiamo sopportato. -  
Makoto non rispose e i suoi occhi scesero sulla mano che Haruka teneva sul suo polso. La fissò intensamente, ripensando a quelle parole scambiate in privato con l'amico di infanzia.  
" Anche i bravi ragazzi possono essere un po' egoisti. O a te sta bene continuare a vivere questa situazione? " no, ovvio che non gli stava bene. Quel rapporto che non cambiava, l'avvicinarsi della fine della scuola e delle incombenti scelte che li avrebbero portati sicuramente a separarsi. Sentiva il suo cuore spaccato a metà. Voleva starle vicino il più possibile, perché tra qualche mese non l'avrebbe più rivista per tantissimo tempo. E con questi pensieri, scosse il polso, per poi prenderle la mano e intrecciare le sue dita con quelle della ragazza.  
\- È successo qualcosa? - chiese lei, fissandolo interrogativa, senza respingerlo.  
\- Ho un po' di freddo, nulla di più. Ti dispiace se stiamo un po' così? - chiese con le guance leggermente rosse e il più dolce dei sorrisi unito al più triste degli sguardi.  
\- Ok... -  
" Kisumi, sono un debole... Avrò prima o poi il coraggio di dirle tutto ciò che provo?".

\-----

  
Come aveva fatto a trovarsi in quella situazione, ancora non l'aveva capito. Fatto sta che in quel momento si ritrovò in camera di Rin a guardare con lei Moulin Rouge sul suo portatile. Entrambi erano seduti su un tappeto posizionato vicino al letto, con tanto di ciotola con popcorn. La luce era stata spenta per far si, secondo quelle che erano le idee della ragazza, i colori del film rendessero al meglio. E così, con una mano nella ciotola, si ritrovò a guardare quella pellicola con la sua migliore amica, non che gli dispiacesse passare del tempo con lei, ovviamente.  
\- Sei sempre la solita frignona romantica. - fece sarcastico, per poi mangiare una manciata di popcorn.  
\- Taci! - replicò imbarazzata.  
\- Ah, e come sempre non sei mai sincera. -  
\- Sincera su cosa? -  
\- Sul voler vedere film romantici per chissà quale motivo e costringere me a questo supplizio. -  
\- ... Se non ti va puoi andare via. - fece offesa, nonostante il suo sguardo dicesse ben il contrario.  
Sousuke sbuffò - Mocciosa. - e continuò a guardare il film con disinteresse.  
Più il film andava avanti, più vide Rin cedere: gli occhi le diventarono lucidi e iniziò a stringergli un lembo di maglietta. Il moro la fissò curioso, sapendo che sarebbe scoppiata a piangere. Era palese, visto il modo in cui stava cantando le canzoni.  
\- Questa parte... Come posso capire Christian e i suoi sentimenti... Vedere la persona che ami allontanarsi sempre più da te... Al fianco di un'altra... È straziante, per quanto tu possa importi di sorridere... È straziante...- e iniziò a piangere - Non hai idea di quanto alle volte sia gelosa di ogni carineria che lui fa nei confronti di Haru... -  
\- Avremmo dovuto vedere un film comico, razza di masochista. Se volevi piangere potevi farlo senza metterti a guardare certe cose. - e le scompigliò i capelli con una mano, mentre con l'altra fece per andare a bloccare il film.  
Rin lo bloccò prontamente - No... Io non volevo piangere e non sto piangendo... Avevo solo bisogno di un film o qualcosa col quale empatizzare... - e iniziò a singhiozzare.  
Sousuke non l'aveva mai vista così.  
Se c'era una cosa che aveva sempre odiato era vederla piangere.  
Non ce la faceva.  
Non lo sopportava.  
\- Nanase, è sempre lei il problema. - sussurrò in tono gentile suonando quasi sarcastico, per poi far scivolare la mano sulla nuca di lei e baciarla sulle labbra, cedendo per una volta all'istinto.

\-----


	12. Desiderio

  
Se per baciarti dovessi poi andare all’inferno, lo farei. Così potrò poi vantarmi con i diavoli di aver visto il paradiso senza mai entrarci.  
( **William Shakespeare** )  
 

\------

  
Rin non capiva quello che era appena successo.  
Le sue lacrime si erano bloccate e i suoi occhi erano spalancati, visto che non riusciva a realizzare ciò che stava succedendo in quel momento: il suo amico di infanzia la stava baciando in un modo dolce e delicato. Le labbra del ragazzo erano grandi e morbide e sembravano quasi che la stesso assaggiando con piccoli e casti baci, mentre la mano sulla sua nuca giocava leggermente con i capelli.   
Se fino a qualche attimo prima nella sua testa c’era stato Makoto, adesso sentiva pregnante la presenza di Sousuke e, pur sapendo di doversi staccare da lui, sembrò quasi che il suo corpo avesse perso ogni capacità di movimento, era come totalmente paralizzata e inerme. Fu solo quando il moro si staccò da lei che iniziò a riprendersi, mentre le guance si colorarono di rosso e la sua mano destra andò a coprire le sue labbra ancora calde per l’accaduto.  
\- Finalmente hai smesso di piangere. - affermò Sousuke come se nulla fosse successo - ... Sai, dicono che sia brutta educazione baciare qualcuno tenendo gli occhi aperti. - concluse tentando di fare del sarcasmo, del resto doveva cercare di coprire in qualche modo l’azione sconsiderata che aveva compiuto e quella era l’unica cosa che gli veniva in mente; alla fine non si poteva considerare tutto ciò che avesse detto fosse falso, visto che alla fine era in parte vero: l’aveva baciata perché non riusciva a sopportare di guardarla piangere. E dato che era solito prendersi le sue responsabilità, doveva affrontare la situazione a viso scoperto.  
\- I-io non stavo piangendo! - replicò arrabbiata la ragazza, per poi asciugarsi gli occhi con un lembo della manica del braccio sinistro - E quella non è una buona ragione per baciare qualcuno! -  
\- Invece lo è: almeno non stai più pensando alle tue pene di amore. -  
\- Si, ma... -  
\- Poi ti ho dato un bacio.-  
\- Tre baci! - lo interruppe la rossa.  
\- Oh, ne hai tenuto il conto? Ad ogni modo erano dei bacetti stampo, quindi non ho combinato chissà quale danno. -  
Rin prese il ragazzo per il colletto della maglietta e puntandogli gli occhi nei suoi gli disse - No, invece hai fatto un danno! ... T-t-ti... Ti sei preso il mio primo bacio, idiota! -. Era decisamente arrabbiata, visto che nella sua mente quel momento sarebbe dovuto essere stato condiviso con Makoto e aveva già pensato ai modi in cui sarebbe successo: una passeggiata a riva di mare, di notte, con la luna che li illuminava, il capitano dell’Iwatobi l’avrebbe presa timidamente per mano e le avrebbe deposto con gentilezza un bacio sulle labbra. Questa e molte altre simili fantasie, la testa di Rin aveva partorito. Per di più il sol pensiero di aver dovuto dichiarare apertamente qualcosa di così privato, la mise enormemente in imbarazzo: ma cosa avrebbe potuto fare?  
Sousuke la fissò stupito, per poi chiederle - Non hai mai...? -  
\- No. E non mi sembra che debba vergognarmi della cosa. -  
\- Assolutamente no. - fece con un sorriso il ragazzo, quasi egoisticamente contento di essere riuscito, a suo modo, a prenderle qualcosa che per lei sembrava così importante.  
\- Ehi! Non c’è niente da ridere, è una cosa seria! -  
Il moro, data la situazione, volle osare e le sfiorò una guancia con una mano - Appunto. Se vuoi possiamo rifarlo per bene... E magari questa volta chiudi gli occhi. -  
\- Sousuke! - replicò totalmente imbarazzata - Come diamine fai a dire certe cose come se niente fosse?! -.  
Già, avrebbe voluto saperlo anche lui. Certamente non poteva dirle che da molto tempo aveva immaginato quel momento e come sarebbe stato baciare quelle labbra così rosee che sembravano , e si erano anche dimostrate, tanto morbide. Non aveva intenzione di gonfiare il suo ego, perciò, visto che lei credeva che fosse stato uno scherzo, optò per continuare su questa linea. - Chissà, forse è merito dell’esperienza. -  
\- Dovrei scusarmi per aver passato la mia adolescenza nel realizzarmi in ciò che amo e nel non correre dietro ai ragazzi? -  
\- Non mi sembra sia la domanda esatta, visto che al momento stai facendo entrambe le cose. Ad ogni modo, se vuoi... - la fissò con tono serio - Puoi sempre riprendertelo. - e le sfiorò le labbra con un pollice, facendola diventare totalmente paonazza.  
La ragazza digrignò i denti e sibilò un - Maledetto Hikaru Genji, adesso ti faccio vedere io in cosa consiste l’ira di una ragazza pura! -. Con quella minaccia, gli saltò letteralmente addosso, facendo finire Sousuke con la schiena per terra, per poi cercare di bloccargli le mani e avvicinarsi con le labbra al collo - Adesso ti mostro la rabbia di uno squalo. - gli sussurrò a fior di pelle e, mentre stava per affondare i canini nella sua preda, la stanza fu inondata di luce: Momoka aveva appena aperto la porta.  
\- Sen... Pai?... Oh, non fate caso a me! Prendo una cosa e vi lascio... Ehm proseguire. - fece la nuova arrivata, entrando come se niente fosse nella camera, prendere il caricabatterie del cellulare e riavviarsi velocemente verso la porta. -  
\- M-M-Mikoshiba! Non è come sembra! - fece Rin mettendosi sulle ginocchia e correndo verso la compagnia di stanza.  
\- Uhm, non ti preoccupare senpai.Non ho visto nulla. Non ho visto te chiusa in una stanza buia insieme a Yamazaki-senpai. Già, non ho visto che stavi tentando di sedurlo mettendoti sopra di lui. Sì, sì. E non ho neanche visto che gli stavi per fare un succhiotto. Perciò sta tranquilla! Non ho visto assolutamente nulla! - esclamò con tono deciso, anche se poco convinto, mentre sulla sua faccia era scritto a caratteri cubitali “ voglio i particolari” - Quindi, buon proseguimento! Oh...- prese le mani della più grande - Mi raccomando, fate le cose protette. Io sparisco per un bel po’ di tempo, ciao! - e con questo andò via alla velocità della luce, lasciando una Rin confusa e depressa vicino alla soglia della porta.  
\- M-Momo! - disse con un filo di voce, totalmente paonazza, per poi appoggiare la testa contro il muro - Nascondetemi. Voglio sparire... Perché succedono tutte a me. -  
Sousuke scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, per poi alzarsi, accendere la luce della camera e chiudere la porta della stanza.  
\- E tu non ridere! -  
\- Andiamo, è divertente!. - le si avvicinò e le scompigliò i capelli - L’espressione di Mikoshiba era senza prezzo. Per non parlare della tua. Avrai parecchie cose da spiegare alla tua kohai-.  
Rin era rossa come un peperone - Bastardo, è tutta colpa tua! -  
\- No, è colpa tua. Sii adulta e prenditi le tue responsabilità. Non mi sembra di averti detto di saltarmi addosso.-  
\- Se tu non mi avessi baciato, non sarebbe successo. -  
\- Se tu non ti fossi messa a piangere, non avrei dovuto trovare un modo per zittirti.-   
\- Ma tu hai sempre la battuta pronta?! -  
\- E per questo che ti piaccio e sono il tuo migliore amico, no?! Ad ogni modo non ci pensare, Mikoshiba penso che terrà la cosa per sé, del resto vuole i particolari di cosa io e te “abbiamo fatto”. Ed è abbastanza intelligente da sapere che solo il silenzio paga. - e poi era palese che alla kohai piacesse il fratello di Rin e non era così stupida da mettersi contro quella che potrebbe aiutarla a raggiungere il suo cuore, ovviamente non avrebbe mai detto queste cose davanti alla rossa dato che era conscio del complesso che aveva nei confronti di Kou.  
\- ... Spero che tu abbia ragione. - fece sospirando la ragazza.  
\- Se non servo più, io vado... Tanto non creda che tu voglia continuare a vedere quel film. -  
\- Credi bene. - sospirò, fissando la schiena dell’altro mentre si avvicinava alla porta.  
\- Oh, Rin, una cosa. -  
\- Dimmi. -  
\- Ricordati di dire a Mikoshiba che sono stato un gentleman e che abbiamo fatto “le cose protette”, come le chiama lei. - asserì il moro con tono serio e pacato, come se nulla fosse.  
\- S-O-U-S-U-K-E. - ringhiò la ragazza paonazza, tentando di dargli un pugnò che colpì l’aria, visto che il ragazzo era già andato via, ridacchiando per la reazione..

  
\-------

  
 Sousuke per tutto il tempo in cui era stato con Rin, aveva giocato parecchio sull’aver scherzato, quasi come se per lui quell’avvenimento non avesse avuto minimamente importanza.  
E invece era stato l’esatto contrario: quell’ingenuo bacio sembrava perseguitarlo. Non faceva che pensarci ogni volta che parlava con la ragazza, fissandole inconsciamente le labbra e anche quella volta era stato così.  
\- Sou?! Mi stai ascoltando? - chiese Rin, fissandolo con il solito sguardo provocatore.  
\- Oh?... Si, si... Mi stavi dicendo che... -  
\- Piantala...-  lo interruppe, per poi arrossire e dirgli imbronciata - Smettila di fissarmi le labbra. -  
\- Non ti sto fissando le labbra. -  
\- Andiamo, è palese. Non fai altro che farlo ogni santissima volta da quando mi hai baciato. E sai, la situazione inizia a stancarmi. -  
\- E come vorresti risolverla? Con il nuoto?. -  
\- No, esattamente come la risolverebbe uno squalo: con i morsi. - e tirò il ragazzo per il colletto, in maniera tale da avvicinarne il viso e potergli mordicchiare le labbra.  
L’altro, rimasto di sasso, non reagì a quell’imprevista provocazione, fino a quando la ragazza tornò all’attacco baciandolo. Sousuke, interdetto per quella manifestazione di affetto, le mise le mani sulle spalle e la fece spostare - Ti stai vendicando facendomi venire un infarto? -  
\- No, semplicemente ti punisco prendendo ciò che voglio. E sai che quando voglio qualcosa niente e nessuno può fermarmi. -  
\- E cosa vuoi adesso?-  
Lo attirò nuovamente a sé - Dovresti averlo capito... - gli sussurrò sul viso e iniziò a dargli piccoli baci sulle labbra, lasciando l’altro totalmente attonito.  
\- Ferma! - la staccò di nuovo da sé Sousuke.  
\- Che altro c’è? - fece la rossa spazientita.  
\- A te piace Tachibana, non dovresti fare certe cose con! - venne zittito con un bacio e la lasciò fare. Aveva tentato di essere un buon amico, ma alla fine si era ritrovato succube di uno squalo affamato e cosa poteva fare, se non assecondarlo? Portò una mano tra i suoi capelli, giocandoci, mentre l’altra andò ad avvolgerle la vita. La ragazza, compiaciuta, gli cinse il collo con braccia e gli leccò le labbra, invitandolo tacitamente ad approfondire il contatto, invito che il moro non si fece decisamente sfuggire, saggiandone la bocca con perizia, totalmente preso da quel momento di inaspettato piacere.  
\- Sousuke... - gemette la ragazza sulle sue labbra con occhi palesemente annebbiati dal piacere.  
\- Dimmi... - sussurrò anche lui col fiato corto, chiudere gli occhi e iniziare a baciarle il collo.  
\- Sou, svegliati. Se devi dormire, fallo nel tuo letto, non è più stagione. - fece la voce della rossa.  
\- Cosa? - aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò il viso di Rin sopra di lui, che la osservava con occhi stanchi e in quel momento iniziò a capire una cosa: quello che era successo era stato solo un sogno, niente più - Ah. -. Uno stupidissimo sogno. Richiuse gli occhi, tentando di addormentarsi quasi nella mera speranza di riprendere dal momento in cui aveva lasciato, peccato che l’oggetto dei suoi desideri l’avesse fatto cadere dalla panchina, facendolo finire per terra. - Ahi! - esclamò Sousuke riaprendo gli occhi per il dolore che la caduta aveva provocato nella sua spalle, portandosi automaticamente una mano su questa.  
\- Esagerato... Almeno adesso sei sveglio. - replicò la rossa acidamente.  
\- Sai, avrei preferito dormire ancora un po’. - fece con tono sofferente l’altro, continuando a massaggiarsi la spalla, per poi alzarsi.  
\- Era un bel sogno? -  
\- Decisamente. -  
\- E cosa hai sognato? - chiese curiosa.  
\- Non sono tenuto a dirtelo.- replicò l’altro sconsolato.  
\- Dai, dillo! - fece l’altra, a mo’ di cantilena.  
\- Mai. Del resto hai distrutto tutto con la tua solita espressione torva, quindi basta. - ovviamente non poteva dirle che l’aveva sognata e cosa stessero facendo nel sogno. Purtroppo ciò che era accaduto in quel luogo era così vivo in lui che persino il suo corpo ne aveva i postumi: poteva sentire palpabile in lui i residui di eccitazione provati nella dimensione onirica.  
\- Oh, oh. Facciamo gli offesi, eh? - tentò di punzecchiarlo.  
\- ... Se non la pianti, ti bacio di nuovo. - replicò secco Sousuke, fissandola con occhi duri.  
\- S-S-Stronzo! Non riportare alla memoria quella faccenda! - scattò col viso in fiamme - Non hai idea di quanto vorrei dimenticare il tuo scherzetto!- per poi portarsi un ciuffo di capelli dietro un orecchio.  
\- Vorresti dimenticarlo, ovviamente... - sussurrò l’altro, quasi parlando a sé. Sapeva che non doveva illudersi e che forse era in una situazione ancora più disperata di quella in cui era Nitori, visto che aveva iniziato a fare anche sogni abbastanza spinti, però non ce la faceva. Osservarla guardare un altro era dura, come era difficile anche vederla tranquillamente cercare di dimenticare quel bacio.  
La rossa guardò davanti a sé e , non avendo sentito cosa aveva detto, continuò - Purtroppo è difficile e non ci riesco. Se fosse stata un’altra persona a farlo, non credo proprio che le avrei rivolto più la parola...-  
\- Oh, sono onorato. - replicò con finto entusiasmo, per poi cercare di cambiare argomento - Possiamo andare adesso? -  
Rin controllò l’orologio e sorrise - Ora si! Sono le sei in punto e al tempio metteranno in vendita gli speciali talismani per la vittoria! Non che ne abbiamo chissà quale bisogno, però un aiuto dall’alto può sempre servire! Guarda, i monaci! - prese il ragazzo per mano - Andiamo! - e lo trascinò, percorrendo l’enorme scalinata, senza aspettare una risposta. Arrivati vicino ad un banchetto, uno dei monaci chiese ai due: - Salve fanciulli, che tipo di talismano vi serve? -  
\- Mi dia due talismani per il successo in ambito sportivo! - ghignò sorridendo.  
Mentre un Sousuke decisamente stanco, sbottò un - Sei sempre la solita romantica. -  
\- Sta zitto! - fece acidamente, prendendo dall’addetto i due oggettini.  
\- Tutto qui? Ci sono questi due talismani per gli innamorati, vengono venduti in coppia. Sapete, se tra un anno sarete ancora insieme, basterà tornare qui e bruciarli. E vi amerete per l’eternità.- sorrise l’uomo, facendo si che gli altri due si sentissero in imbarazzo.  
Rin, notando di avere ancora tra le sue mani la mano di Sousuke, arrossì vistosamente e replicò un - Non c’è nulla tra noi! Siamo solo amici! - e si staccò.  
Il moro la indicò - Come se potessi mai innamorarmi di una ragazza manesca e senza grazia come questa qui. - beccandosi un’occhiataccia.  
Il bonzo rise e decise di consegnare comunque due talismani dell’amore ad entrambi - Prendete questi due. Potrebbero sempre servire con la persona che vi piace. È un omaggio della casa. -  
I due accettarono di buon grado il dono, dividendosi tra di loro i talismani e di comune accordo decisero di andare a pregare. Rin tirò la corda e fece rimbombare i sonagli del tempio, per poi sbattere le mani e giungerle in segno di preghiera “ Ti prego, assisti la mia vittoria. Voglio far mangiare la polvere ad Haruka, ah non sai come pregusto il momento! E... Se dovessi classificarmi per i regionali, giuro che mi dichiarerò a Makoto... Perciò prenderò la vittoria come un segno di buon auspicio! Assistetemi! - e iniziò a sfregare le mani ripetutamente.  
Sousuke la osservò, notando l’impeto delle sue preghiere e dal rossore sulle guance potè capire cosa stesse pensando e sospirò fissando quel talismano rosso che gli era stato regalato e lo strinse tra le mani.


	13. Futuro

  
Tentare di prevedere il futuro è come cercare di guidare in una strada di campagna, di notte, senza luci e con lo sguardo fisso allo specchietto retrovisore.   
( **Peter F. Drucker** )   


\-----  
 

\- Ho sentito che sei stata contattata dagli scout, Rin-senpai! Congratulazioni!-  
\- Ti ringrazio. - fece la rossa con un sorriso orgoglioso, continuando a fare gli addominali.  
\- Era inevitabile. - continuò Aichirou - La tua performance di oggi alle provinciali è stata incredibile! -  
\- Non come avrei voluto... Ricordati che ho perso contro Haru e , se hanno contattato me, figurati se non hanno chiamato lei. - si mise seduto e con occhi brillanti aggiunse - La prossima volta non perderò e dimostrerò di essere la migliore. -  inarcò la schiena per poter guardare l’altro ragazzo che era alle sue spalle ad allenarsi con i pesi - Oh, a proposito Sou. Mi hanno contatto anche degli scout dell’università in cui andrai tu... Sai, ovviamente dipende dalle altre offerte che mi faranno. Però chissà, potremmo finire col nuotare nella stessa squadra anche dopo il diploma! - concluse rivolgendogli un sorriso genuino, seriamente contenta per l’eventualità di ritrovarsi anche in futuro il suo migliore amico al suo fianco.  
L’atmosfera gioiosa venne interrotta proprio da questo che smise di esercitarsi con i pesi, lasciandone cadere improvvisamente uno per terra provocando un rumore che riechecciò in tutta la palestra - Ah. Sarebbe molto bello. - fece con un tono per nulla entusiasta, andandosi a sedere su una panca lì vicino e fissare il pavimento.  
Aichirou e Rin si fissarono straniti per quella reazione, così la ragazza, incuriosita chiese - Ehi, è successo qualcosa? È da ieri che sei strano. Sai, mi sono accorta che durante la staffetta mista hai perso per un attimo la concentrazione.-. Peccato che Sousuke non pronunciò parola, provocando ulteriormente l’ira del suo interlocutore - Dannazione, perché non rispondi? -  
\- Rin-senpai, calmati! Non serve litigare. - esclamò il kohai tenendola per le spalle.  
La rossa sospirò - Lo so, Ai. Lo so. Ma non stiamo litigando, ci stiamo solo chiarendo. - si avvicinò al moro e lo prese per un polso - Sousuke, andiamo fuori a parlare. -  
L’amico di infanzia sollevò lo sguardo, perso in chissà quali pensieri, nel momento in cui quel contatto lo fece tornare alla realtà. Così si alzò seguendola, senza pronunciare alcuna parola, avendo giusto il tempo di prendere la giacca della tuta. Arrivati fuori nel solito giardino, Sousuke si decise a interrompere il silenzio - Non serviva fare tutta quella scena in palestra davanti a Nitori. Ti ho già detto ieri che non è successo nulla. -  
\- Scena? Quello che ha iniziato a comportarsi in modo strano sei tu. - replicò stringendogli la presa del polso, che si era ostinata a non lasciare e replicare con tono calmo - Dimmi... Raccontami tutto, Sou. Come ti sei sentito durante la staffetta di oggi? Ricordati che sei stato tu a chiedere al tuo capitano di farti inserire nella squadra... E sei sempre stato tutto stesso a dirmi che volevi nuotare con me, per trovare quel qualcosa che mi fa amare così tanto nuotare la staffetta mista. - e abbassò leggermente lo sguardo, per poi riportarlo sul ragazzo - Perciò, sei riuscito a trovarlo quel “qualcosa”?  
Sousuke distolse lo sguardo, sussurrando un - Non lo so. -  
Rin, decisamente irritata da quella risposta gli infilò le unghie nella carne del polso - Come sarebbe a dire? -  
Il moro la fissò con occhi duri e replicò un freddo - Ti ho detto che non lo so. -  
Infastidita, gli lasciò il polso e gli spinse le spalle con tutta l’energia che aveva in corpo, facendo si che Sousuke sbattesse la schiena contro un albero alle sue spalle, per poi prenderlo per il colletto della giacca della tuta e urlò contro - Stronzo, ti avevo detto che desideravo nuotare una staffetta vera e desideravo una squadra di persone che volevano parteciparvi seriamente! E tu... Adesso mi vieni a dire che non lo sai?- le mani le tremavano per la rabbia - Sousuke... Tu non hai nuotato seriamente?-.  
Queste parole fecero si che il ragazzo si decidesse a reagire - Pensi che io non prenda seriamente il nuotare con te? - chiese con un tono pieno di silenziosa collera.  
\- E allora cosa?-  
Sousuke la tirò per i polsi, sibilandole con il viso estremante vicino al suo - Proprio perché l’ho presa seriamente, non posso fingere e dirti che l’ho trovato.-  
Rin allentò la presa, fissandolo nei suoi occhi verde acqua intensamente.  
In quel tacito silenzio, anche il moro le lasciò i polsi e si limitò a metterle una mano sul viso nel solito modo dolce in cui era abituato - C’è solo una cosa che so e che ho capito... Voglio continuare a nuotare.-  
La ragazza sospirò - E allora nuota fino a quando non troverai le risposte che cerchi. -.  
Sousuke la fissò con occhi rapiti: il viso di lei era risoluto nonostante nel suo sguardo potesse notarsi una nota di dolcezza, la luna e la luce dei lampioni rendevano i suoi lineamenti chiari ancora più splendenti e luminosi, mentre i suoi capelli sembravano essere fatti di puro fuoco, come le sue parole. Ai suoi occhi quella Rin così calma e matura sembrava quasi una dea scesa in terra per lenire le sue sofferenze. Così, istintivamente, la mano che era sul suo viso andò ad insinuarsi tra i capelli della nuca, così come aveva fatto qualche settimana prima quando le aveva rubato il primo bacio.  
E anche la ragazza ricordava bene quel gesto, cosa che la rese totalmente paonazza, mentre allarmata lo richiamò - Sou? - quella distanza tra i visi sembrava assottigliarsi sempre di più e quel silenzio era sempre più imbarazzante.  
\- Oh. - fece il moro, per poi costringerla ad abbassare la testa e scompligliarle i capelli con forza bruta, se non lo avesse interrotto l’avrebbe seriamente baciata e quello era l’unico modo per nascondere il suo imbarazzo per quelle che erano le sue reali intenzioni.  
\- Sou! Mi fai male! - si lamentò l’altra.  
\- È il minimo. Non esista che sia tu a darmi lezioni di vita. Quello maturo tra i due sono io, mentre tu sei la mocciosa capricciosa. - ridacchiò - Ad ogni modo è meglio tornare nel dormitorio. Si è fatto tardi. Di questo passo Nitori inizierà a pensare le peggiori cose. E non voglio sorbirmelo più del dovuto mentre mi fa un terzo grado.- e la lasciò per poi prenderla per mano e portarla con sé, camminando davanti a lei.  
A Rin, Sousuke sembrava strano quel giorno, così si limitò ad osservarne la schiena mentre lo seguiva.  
Mentre a Sousuke una cosa era sempre più chiara: i suoi sentimenti per Rin e la sua voglia di nuotare sembravano intensificarsi di più.

  
\-----

  
Appena Rin arrivò nella sua camera, salutato l’amico chiuse la porta e andò a farsi la doccia. Le gocce calde coccolavano la sua pelle, mentre appena chiudeva gli occhi vedeva il viso pensiero di Sousuke. Non riusciva a toglierlo dalla testa, nonostante dovesse essere felice per aver visto la sua squadra qualificarsi per i regionali e lei stessa, escludendo la sconfitta contro Haruka, aveva trionfato. Sospirò, per poi decidersi ad uscire dalla doccia, mettersi il pigiama e gettarsi sul suo letto. Abbracciò un peluche a forma di squalo e continuò a pensare a tutte queste cose e, soprattutto, che non aveva ancora adempito a quello che era stato il suo giuramento al tempio: se avesse passato le provinciali si sarebbe dichiarata a Makoto eppure, in quel momento quella questione era la cosa che la toccava di meno. Appena chiuse gli occhi vide apparire il volto di Sousuke che si avvicinava al suo e le sembrò quasi di sentire anche la sua mano sulla nuca, quasi come se volesse baciarla. Solo quel pensiero improvviso ebbe la capacità di farla arrossire all’invero simile e di farle scaraventare il peluche contro la porta - Maledetto pervertito! Se non mi avessi baciata non avrei certe visioni! - urlò.  
Peccato che ricevette una risposta - Oh oh, chi ti ha baciato, Rin-chan? - disse una voce femminile con tono alla Babbo Natale.  
Aprì gli occhi, che nel tutto aveva tenuto chiusi, e si ritrovò il suo peluche vicino al viso. Sobbalzò, per poi prenderlo tra le braccia e vedere la sua compagna di stanza fissarla con un sorrisino furbo che parlava chiaro.  
\- Mikoshiba! Ti ho detto che quando entri devi bussare! - replicò paonazza.  
\- Ne, ne, ne senpai! Sputa il rospo, dai! - disse a sua volta la più piccola,abbracciandola e strusciando una sua guancia su quella dell’altra - Dai, dai , dai! -  
\- Non ho nessun rospo da sputare! -  
\- Hai dato del pervertito a qualcuno che ti ha baciata! Chi è stato? Tachibana? -  
\- Figurati se Makoto farebbe qualcosa del genere! - arrossì un po’ le guance, immaginandosi il ragazzo che le piaceva che tentava di baciarla.  
\- Giusto, lui è un gentleman e con lui saresti stata consenziente. Allora è stato Yamazaki-senpai? - fece diretta, sorridendole.  
I teatrini romantici di Rin vennero distrutti da quella domanda che rimpiazzò nella sua testa come era avvenuto effettivamente il suo primo bacio, facendola diventare totalmente paonazza - No! - replicò prontamente.  
\- Ok, allora è stato lui. - asserì Momoka convinta.  
\- Ti ho detto di no!-  
\- E fammi indovinare: è stato quando vi ho beccati appartati in camera? -  
\- Non eravamo appartati! -  
\- Fatto sta che l’atmosfera era romantica e ricordo ancora che espressione passionale avevi sul viso mentre tentavi di fargli un succhiotto. -  
\- Quante volte ti devo dire che non gli stavo facendo un succhiotto? Volevo morderlo e fargli del male! -  
\- Perché ti ha baciata, no? - chiese la kohai con tono calmo e pacato.  
\- Esatto, perché mi ha... - Rin si mise le mani sulle labbra, non terminando la frase, accorgendosi di essere caduta nel tranello dell’altra ragazza, che ovviamente gongolava.  
\- Oh, lo sapevo che era successo qualcosa! E come è stato? -  
\- Come è ogni bacio. -  
Momoka la fissò curiosa - Senpai, specifica.... Io non ho mai baciato nessuno e non so che sensazione si provi... Quindi, spiega.-  
Rin, imbarazzata, si morse il labbro inferiore - D’accordo. - sospirò - Tanto so che se non parlo mi tartasserai lo stesso... È stato un bacio a stampo lungo... Anzi, precisamente erano tre lunghi baci a stampo. -  
\- Addirittura tre? Certo che doveva volerti baciare da tanto per arrivare a quello. -  
\- È solo un pervertito, non farti strane idee. -  
\- Vuoi dire che l’hai trovato sgradevole?... Onestamente. -  
La più grande portò le dita della mano destra sulle labbra, come per rivivere quel bacio - No... Non lo è stato. Anzi, Sousuke per quanto sia stato un pervertito e mi abbia rubato il mio primo bacio per una motivazione stupida, è stato gentile e delicato... E decisamente dolce...- abbassò lo sguardo - Nel complesso, non mi è per nulla dispiaciuto... - per poi fissare la sua interlocutrice - Però non doveva! -  
\- Senpai, io penso di aver capito una cosa. - fece Momoka fissandola intensamente.  
\- Quando fai quello sguardo stai per sparare qualche sciochezza. -  
\- Penso che a te piaccia Yamazaki-senpai. - asserì seria la kohai.  
Rin scoppiò a ridere - Ma cosa dici? Come potrebbe mai piacermi quel depravato! -  
\- Quando ti ha baciata non l’hai respinto, no?... Almeno dal tuo racconto ho capito questo. -  
\- È stato tutto improvviso! -  
\- Però ti è piaciuto! L’hai lasciato fare per tre volte. -  
\- Non l’ho lasciato fare! -  
\- Invece si. E mentre ne parlavi avevi gli occhi a cuoricino! -  
La senpai, totalmente esasperata e imbarazzata, si mise una mano tra i capelli - Andiamo, piantala non dire sciocchezze. -  
\- Non è una sciocchezza, anzi. Ho come la sensazione che per quanto possa piacerti Tachibana, tu ti senta irrimediabilmente attratta sessualmente da Yamazaki-senpai. -  
\- C-Cosa? Ma come parli? - chiese allibita.  
\- Non posso darti torto, il senpai è comunque un bel ragazzo. Non che Tachibana non lo sia, ma per quanto possano essere fisicamente simili, hanno un fascino totalmente differente! Tachibana ha il fascino del bravo ragazzo, del principe azzurro disposto a fare di tutto per la sua bella alla quale si rivolge sempre con un sorriso gentile, mentre Yamazaki-senpai per quanto possa essere più rude e decisamente meno gentile, a modo suo sa dimostrare anche lui il suo affetto con gesti meno eclatanti dell’altro. Oh che dilemma, Rin-senpai! Chi sceglierai? Il principe o il misterioso? O forse... Tutti e due? - concluse con una nota di malizia.  
\- Tu...! Tu!... Hai letto troppi manga! - fu l’unica cosa che riuscì l’altra a replicare, mentre la picchiò col peluche.  
\- Ohi! Calmati! Dai, non puoi negare che siano due ragazzi a cui tieni. -  
\- Ovvio che no. -  
\- E non puoi negare neanche che siano dei bei ragazzi! -  
Rin smise di picchiarla e abbracciò il peluche -... No. - rispose con calma, del resto aveva sempre pensato che Sousuke fosse un bel ragazzo quando sorrideva e non tentava di prenderla in giro.  
\- Ottimo, è già un passo avanti! Però adesso devi decidere chi dei due vuoi... Del resto non puoi risolvere le litigate con Yamazaki baciandolo appassionatamente. -  
\- Io che...? -  
\- Ho saputo che avete litigato! -  
La più grande sospirò, avendo già capito chi fosse stata la fonte della parte reale della frase di Momoka - Non era un litigio, abbiamo parlato. Fatto sta non c’è stato nessun bacio appassionato. -  
\- Neanche uno a stampo? -  
\- No. -  
\- Sulla guancia? -  
\- No.-  
\- Sul collo?-  
\- No. -  
\- O forse in qualche zona nascosta particolare che non può essere detta in pubblico?-  
\- Momoka Mikoshiba, ti ho detto che non è successo nulla del genere! - le tirò una ciocca di capelli per farla calmare.  
\- Allora se non è successo nulla del genere, per pensare ad un bacio accaduto settimane fa, deve proprio piacerti tanto. -  
\- Che diamine devo fare per farti smettere di dire certe cose? -  
\- Ammettere la verità, del resto ormai sei stata scoperta. - replicò l’altra con un sorriso dolce.  
Rin sospirò per l’ennesima volta - Non mi sogno di baciare Sousuke... Semplicemente prima sembrava stesse per baciarmi e sono riuscita a fermarlo. -  
 Bè... Se i suoi baci ti piacciono e lui ti piace, avresti dovuto farti baciare. Non ci vedo nulla di male. -  
\- Lui è il mio migliore amico! Non penso a lui “in quel senso”. E adesso piantala con questo domande! -  
\- Ma no! La notte è giovane per il girls talk!-  
\- Smamma via dal mio letto, ti ho detto fin troppe cose. -  
\- Oh, che noia! - fece alzandosi, per poi iniziarsi a mettere il pigiama.  
\- Io dormo, ‘notte. - fece Rin mettendosi sotto le coperte e abbracciando il suo peluche.  
\- Buona notte... - replicò l’altra, fissandone il profilo mentre si ritrovò a pensare“ Eppure, io sono convinta che a lei piaccia Yamazaki...”.

  
\-----

  
Passò velocemente un’altra settimana e sia l’Iwatobi che la Samezuka si ritrovarono catapultati al torneo regionale.  
Coincidenza aveva voluto che entrambi finissero nello stesso albergo, questo costrinse Rin a prendere misure precauzionali visto che conoscendo la sua amata compagna di stanza era certa che avrebbe dovuto farle da guardia prima che questa tentasse di intrufolarsi nella camera di suo fratello minore. Motivo per cui, nel momento in cui dovette uscire dalla stanza, la chiuse a chiave, in modo tale da bloccare eventuali fughe d’amore.  
“ Bene, così dovrebbe essere a posto.” pensò, mentre si recava nella stanza di Haruka. Doveva parlarle di parecchie cose, visto che in quella settimana non avevano avuto un po’ di tempo per vedersi: dovevano parlare del loro futuro, cosa che stava molto a cuore a Rin sia per quanto riguardava la carriera che per quanto riguardava l’amore. Del resto, ironicamente, non aveva avuto ancora tempo di chiederle di Makoto e di quali fossero le sue intenzioni con lui. Arrivata davanti alla porta, inspirò per darsi coraggio, per poi bussare, ma nessuna risposta arrivò. Insospettita, appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia, scoprendo che la porta era stata lasciata aperta - Ehi, io entro! - esclamò tranquillamente, per poi chiuderla. Entrata in camera sentì il rumore dell’acqua della doccia e si ritrovò a ridacchiare “ Certo che quella è proprio un’idiota. Si fa la doccia e lascia la porta aperta!”.  
Così si avviò in bagno - Ehi Haru! Ma ti sembra normale lasciare la porta aperta? Insomma, ringrazia che sia io ad essere entrata altrimenti correvi il rischio di beccarti un man.. - e si interruppe nel momento stesso in cui vide chi era in realtà a farsi la doccia - Makoto?! - esclamò allarmata, diventando rossa dalla punta ai piedi, continuando a guardare nonostante tutto lo spettacolo che aveva davanti agli occhi.  
\- Rin?! - chiese il ragazzo appena uscito dalla doccia, col corpo ancora bagnato e totalmente nudo, così prontamente le coprì gli occhi e le intimò - Non è consono che una r-ragazza guardi un uomo che non sia il suo ragazzo nudo, perciò chiudi gli occhi! E cerca di dimenticare tutto quello che hai visto!-  
\- Ho gli occhi chiusi, cosa credi? I-io sono una fanciulla pudica, sei tu lo svergognato che giri nudo! -  
Il ragazzo prese un asciugamano e se lo portò alla vita - Non saresti dovuta entrare in bagno. - e l’accompagnò vicino al letto per farla sedere, mentre lui velocemente ritornò in bagno , chiudendo la porta, per asciugarsi e rivestirsi - E soprattutto come hai fatto ad entrare in camera? -  
\- La porta era aperta! E Haruka mi aveva detto che questa era la sua camera... Che ne sapevo io che c’eri tu... Nudo.. Sotto la doccia... - bisbigliò, riaprendo gli occhi e avendo ancora in mente l’immagine scolpita di Makoto come non l’aveva mai visto: con i bei muscoli grondanti di acqua calda, l’espressione del viso rilassata, i capelli bagnati e ... Il sol pensare di avergli visto anche le parti intime la faceva sentire male, l’unica cosa che le venne in mente è che Makoto era seriamente “grande” in tutto e per tutto.   
\- Haru è uscita! - e il ragazzo uscì dal bagno raggiungendola, facendo si che lei si coprisse gli occhi - Rin, puoi guardarmi... Sono vestito. -  
\- Oh. - fece quasi con tono dispiaciuto, levandosi le mani dagli occhi - Ma quindi è questa la camera di Haru?-  
\- Si, dormiamo nella stessa stanza. -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Del resto dormiamo molte volte insieme da quando eravamo bambini e dato che Rei e Nagisa volevano ovviamente condividere la camera, ha preferito dormire con me che con qualche altra ragazza del team femminile. -  
\- E il vostro responsabile del club non si è opposto?-  
\- No, sa che siamo come fratelli. -  
\- Capisco. - non che la cosa le andasse particolarmente a genio - Sai dove è andata?-  
\- Sarà andata sicuramente a correre. - disse ridacchiando l’altro, per poi asciugarsi i capelli con l’asciugamano.  
\- Santo cielo! Domani c’è una gara importantissima alla quale presenzieranno un sacco di scout e lei che fa? Se ne va in giro? Per di più è una ragazza e uscire in piena notte non è sicuro. -  
\- Haru è fatta così. Ad ogni modo se c’è qualcosa che volevi riferirle, posso farlo io. -  
\- Oh, volevo semplicemente sapere se avesse preso qualche decisione riguardo a cosa fare dopo il diploma. Ogni volta che ho tentato di parlargliene ha sempre evitato l’argomento. -  
\- Non lo fa solo con te. Però conoscendola penso che ci stia pensando seriamente, anche se non lo dice. -  
\- E se non ne parla come posso capire ciò che pensa? - chiese quasi a se stessa, sospirando, provocando una risata dell’altro - E tu... Cosa hai deciso? Anche tu hai talento e sono sicura che qualche scout ti abbia adocchiato... Oh e poi vorrei sapere... Cosa... Hai deciso riguardo ad.. - in quel momento venne interrotta da più rumori di bussate alla porta.  
Makoto aprì e i due visitatori si rivelarono essere Nagisa e Rei.  
\- Mako-chan... E Rin-chan? Oh oh, Rin-chan cosa ci fai qui? -  
\- Questo sarei io a dovervelo chiedere. Dovreste essere già a letto. - replicò la rossa seriamente seccata, picchiettando con la punta di un dito la fronte di Nagisa come per punirlo dato il suo pessimo tempismo.  
\- Oh, ma per quello c’è tempo dopo! Io e Rei-chan abbiamo tutta la notte a disposizione. - replicò il biondino come se niente fosse, facendo arrossire tutti i presenti, decisamente meno smaliziati di lui.  
\- Nagisa!- lo ripresero tutti in coro.  
\- Domani c’è una gara importantissima, non potete... Ehm... Dormire poco! - continuò la rossa.  
\- Andiamo Rin-chan! Sono solo le undici e, piuttosto, cosa ci facevi da sola in camera con Mako-chan? Ve ne approfittavate della mancanza di Haru? -  
\- Nagisa! Che cosa stai dicendo? - fece visibilmente imbarazzato il capitano dell’Iwatobi - Stavamo solo parlando. -  
\- Mh, parlando. Ero venuta per parlare con Haru... Ma visto che non c’è, me ne vado. A domani. - preferì scappare, prima che il piccoletto potesse tentare di infierire ulteriormente su di lei.  
\- O Rin-chan! Sappi che domani vinceremo noi la staffetta mista! -  
Il capitano del team femminile della Samezuka alzò il pugno e , dandogli le spalle fece - Non contarci! - e se ne andò. Aveva appena avuto l’occasione di parlare con Makoto di loro due e di Haruka, chissà se non fosse arrivata la coppietta se sarebbe stata in grado finalmente di dichiararsi: che le divinità avessero altro in serbo per lei?

\-----

  



	14. Sogno

__Tutti gli uomini sognano. Non però allo stesso modo.  
Quelli che sognano di notte nei polverosi recessi della mente   
si svegliano al mattino per scoprire che il sogno è vano.   
Ma quelli che sognano di giorno sono uomini pericolosi,   
giacché ad essi è dato vivere i sogni ad occhi aperti   
e far sì che essi si avverino.  
  
 **(Thomas Edward Lawrence )**

\------

  
L’acqua della piscina era così cristallina da scatenare in lei il solito richiamo irresistibile da farla spogliare e tuffare senza pensare due volte.  
Il rumore dell’acqua e il suo abbraccio erano ciò che più la facevano rilassare sulla faccia della terra.  
\- Haruka. - fece una voce sin troppo familiare.  
La ragazza fece saettare il suo sguardo lungo i bordi della vasca e la vide - Rin... -  
\- È bello qui, vero? Questo è il nostro futuro. Non vedo l’ora di poter scontrarmi contro di te quando diventerò professionista. -  
\- Non mi interessa. -  
\- Hai talento, deve interessarti. -  
\- Io voglio essere libera di fare ciò che voglio. -  
\- ... Haru, nuota per me.-  
Stava per risponderle fin quando sentì qualcosa trascinarla in basso: delle alghe si legarono ai suoi piedi.  
Sentì l’aria mancarle e la visione oscurarsi.  
Riaprì gli occhi e si accorse di ritrovarsi nel suo letto, nella sua stanza d’albergo, mentre la sua mano destra continuava ad essere tesa verso l’alto: in quel momento realizzò di aver sognato. Istintivamente cercò Makoto con lo sguardo e vederlo dormire serenamente nel letto di fianco al suo la tranquillizzò leggermente, per quanto sentisse ancora il suo cuore battere forte per lo spavento visto che mai le era capitato che l’acqua le fosse così ostile. Così decise di alzarsi e di infilarsi nel letto dell’amico.  
Poggiò il capo sul petto di lui e si fece cullare dal battito del cuore e dal suo respiro che , per le sue orecchie, divennero quasi una vera e propria ninna nanna, tanto che il sonno e il torpore la ricatturarono nuovamente.  
  
\- Haru! ... Su, Haru! Svegliati! - esclamò un Makoto decisamente imbarazzato dato che tutto si aspettava tranne che svegliarsi con la ragazza che gli piace, non solo nel suo letto, ma anche appoggiata a lui.  
\- Oh, buongiorno. - fece la corvina stropicciandosi gli occhi e fissandolo con assoluta tranquillità, per poi sollevare leggermente il busto e tentare di alzarsi, peccato che venne bloccata - Makoto, cosa succede? - chiese giustamente, visto che le grandi mani dell’altro si erano fermate sul suo polso.  
\- Ieri, mentre eri via, è successo qualcosa? -  
Haruka scosse la testa - Ho fatto solo una corsetta. -.  
L’altro la fissò costernato - Sicura?... Non è da te avere un contatto fisico con le persone. - del resto ogni volta che i due hanno dormito insieme, sin da piccoli, la ragazza era solita dargli la mano solo ed esclusivamente quando era preoccupata per qualcosa.  
\- Avevo semplicemente freddo. -  
Il ragazzo sospirò e le sorrise come sempre - Allora iniziamo a prepararci. Una gara ci aspetta! - preferì terminare lì il discorso, avendo capito che l’argomento in questione era qualcosa che voleva tenere per sé e lui, per quanto l’amasse e volesse che questa si sfogasse con lui, ne rispettava sempre i silenzi. Così le lasciò il polso e la vide andare a prepararsi in bagno, mentre, il suo sguardo, scese su quella mano con cui l’aveva toccata, la portò alle labbra e la baciò.

\-----

La mora camminava con passo quieto, visto che stava per iniziare la gara per la quale si era qualificata e, al suo fianco, comparve la persona che avrebbe voluto vedere meno al mondo - Haru! - esclamò, dandole una pacca sulla schiena.  
\- Rin. - fece con ben poco entusiasmo.  
\- Allora? Senti l’adrenalina scorrere dentro di te? -  
\- E perché mai dovrei sentirla? -  
\- Ah, sei senza speranza. Scema, la gara di oggi potrebbe essere cruciale per il nostro futuro! Hai già scelto cosa fare dopo il diploma, no?- notando lo sguardo interrogativo dell’altra continuò - Sai, dopo le regionali sono sta contatta da un sacco di scouts. -   
\- Rin, è il turno della tua batteria. Dovresti muoverti. -  
\- Oh, hai ragione! Ne parliamo dopo. - e si allontanò correndo, facendo si che la mora potesse tirare un sospiro di sollievo.  
Terminato il corridoio, osservò attentamente la gara dell’amica: era così luminosa, vivace e piena di energie come non l’aveva mai vista.  
Era così libera da suscitarle quasi invidia.  
Nel momento in cui il cartellone segnò la sua qualificazione al primo posto, i suoi occhi scivolarono verso gli spalti urlanti della Samezuka e notò, nel corridoio opposto al suo, Yamazaki che osservava con un bel sorriso il trionfo dell’amica e, poco dopo, lo vide andar via.  
Liberata la piscina dalla prima batteria, toccò al gruppo di Haruka.  
La mora si mise in posizione, aspettando il via e, appena la pistola sparò un colpo, si gettò in acqua senza alcuna esitazione.  
Percorse la piscina a grandi falcate, mentre più continuava a nuotare più sentiva il suo corpo appesantirsi e , nella sua mente, comparve la visione dell’incubo che aveva avuto quel giorno.  
Andò totalmente in panico, sentendo il respiro venirle meno, così si fermò di scatto e iniziò a respirare e a fissare il soffitto, destando grande perplessità nei suoi conoscenti, venendo squalificata dalla gara.  
Tornata in silenzio non lo spogliatoio, non tardò ad arrivare Rin a ringhiarle contro - Haru! - la prese per il colletto della giacca - Che cazzo credi di fare? -  
\- Non sono questioni che ti riguardano. -  
\- Invece mi riguarda eccome! Oggi c’erano gli scouts a guardare!   
Haruka abbassò lo sguardo - E allora? Pensi che siccome c’erano gli scouts a guardare la cosa potesse stimolarmi a fare nuovi record per impressionare loro e il pubblico? Non è questo il motivo per cui nuoto. -  
La rossa spalancò gli occhi - Allora perché nuoti? -  
L’altra iniziò a fissarla - Nuoto per i miei amici. - che neanche a farlo di proposito in quel momento comparvero alla soia dello spogliatoio.  
\- E allora nuota per i tuoi amici e per il tuo bene! Non capisci che come ti comporti può avere effetti per il tuo futuro? Non hai un sogno da raggiungere? Prendilo più seriamente!- le prese una mano - Sono sicura che.... - e poi venne brutalmente interrotta dall’altra che la cacciò via con un braccio.  
\- Sei tu quella che non capisce! Quale sogno! Quale carriera! Sei tu l’unica che è ossessionata da tutto questo! Io non sono te! Sono stanca di sentirti parlare da tutto questo tempo di scouts, università o quanto altro.Sei irritante! Non ti sopporto più! Devi farti una ragione che siamo diverse! Per me nuotare è un piacere, non rappresenta il mio futuro! E, soprattutto, devi piantarla di impormi i tuoi sogni e le tue aspettative! Sono stufa! Il mondo non gira tutto intorno a te, non posso seguire sempre le tue aspettative! - urlò Haruka contro, dando un pugno all’armadietto lasciando Rin totalmente sbigottita e senza parole, tanto da darle le spalle e dirigersi fuori dallo spogliatoio, accorgendosi della presenza della sua squadra, decisamente sbigottita anche questa.  
\- Haru... - sussurrò il capitano dell’Iwatobi, fissandola tristemente, seriamente preoccupato per lei.  
\- Ragazzi... - fece con calma ritrovata - Domani nuoterò la staffetta mista con voi. Sono arrivata qui solo per questo. -  
\- Lo so che non sei come me, lo so che il mondo non può sempre girare intorno a me e al mio volere, però... Non posso lasciarti distruggere il suo futuro... E non posso sopportare tu distrugga anche il mio con la tua indecisione.- sussurrò Rin sollevando lo sguardo e dirigendosi in direzione di Haruka - ... Visto che non hai intenzioni di prendere posizione, adesso tocca farlo a me. - così si mise in mezzo al gruppetto appena formatosi, per poi afferrare il colletto della giacca di Makoto.  
\- Rin? Stai bene? - chiese il ragazzo decisamente preoccupato, visto che era palese che le parole della mora l’avessero distrutta.  
\- ... Mai stata meglio. - e in quel momento lo attirò a sé e lo baciò sulle labbra.  
Makoto non capì minimamente cosa stesse succedendo e non reagì, mentre Nagisa coprì prontamente gli occhi di Rei.  
\- Cosa significa questo, Rin? - chiese Haruka.  
\- Che ho deciso di giocare fino in fondo e di non nascondermi. Visto che qui, l’unica codarda, sei tu. - replicò tempestivamente dopo essersi staccata dalle labbra del ragazzo - per poi andarsene e non dare all’altra tempo di reagire. Allontanatasi di fretta, sentiva ancora la rabbia in corpo e il suo viso scottare.  
Aveva baciato Makoto.  
Ancora stentava a credere quello che aveva appena fatto, ma del resto lei era così: se provocata perdeva il controllo e ora, il giorno seguente, le sarebbe toccato guardare Makoto in faccia e dirgli tutto.

\------

Quella notte Rin dormì poco ma, fortunatamente, questo non intaccò la sua performance e il giorno seguente vinse un’altra gara, questa volta sullo stile a farfalla.  
Uscita dalla piscina venne accolta dalle grida festose della Samezuka, del pubblico e dai flash dei fotografi: tutte cose che le facevano gonfiare l’ego.  
Non fece che sorridere ai suoi compagni di squadra, visto che stava cercando con tutta se stessa di evitare di cercare tra il pubblico l’Iwatobi, visto ciò che era successo il giorno precedente.  
\- Rin-senpai! Sei stata splendida! - esclamò Aichirou estasiato.  
\- Ti ringrazio. - sorrise orgogliosa.  
\- Senpai... Possiamo allontanarci un attimo? Vorrei parlarti di una cosa. -  
\- Ok... - fece meravigliata e seguendolo - Allora Ai, cosa succede? -  
\- Yamazaki, è strano... Prima l’ho visto mentre nascondeva in una tasca della giacca uno spray antidolorifico. -  
\- Ah... Questo spiegherebbe tante cose e, soprattutto, il suo non essere qui. Vado a cercarlo immediatamente. - scompigliò i capelli del kohai - Ti ringrazio per avermi avvertita. - e gli sorrise, per poi scappare nello spogliatoio, mettersi la tuta e andare a cercare il ragazzo per l’edificio. E dopo un po’ lo trovò seduto ad una panchina di fronte ad un distributore, mentre si reggeva una spalla e aveva uno sguardo perso. - Finalmente ti ho trovato! Certo che sei un bell’amico: la tua migliore amica gareggia in una gara che mette in ballo il suo futuro e tu non fai neanche il tifo per lei, vergognati. - ridacchiò, ma non avendo risposta, continuò - Sou, ci sei?!- e gli passò una mano davanti agli occhi.  
\- Oh, Rin. Dimmi. -  
\- Ti è successo qualcosa? Ai è preoccupato per te... E a dirtela tutta lo sono anche io. - fece con tono calmo, sedendosi al suo fianco.  
\- No, va tutto bene. - asserì senza guardarla negli occhi.  
\- Non credo proprio: salti gli allenamenti, alle volte durante i tuoi esercizi sembri bloccarti e, con tutta onestà, non hai per niente una bella cera. Sousuke, non dirmi che tu non stai... -  
\- Smettila! Ti ho detto che sto bene! - la interruppe gridando.  
Rin sospirò e si alzò. Avvicinatasi al distributore, scelse la bevanda preferita dell’amico e gliela lanciò - Prendila, offro io. -  
L’altro cerco di afferrarla, ma invano: la coca cadde per terra, visto che sentì un rumore lancinante alla spalla.  
\- Ti sei infortunato la spalla,vero?... Fa vedere! - fece con tono serio, avvinandosi al moro e tentando di aprirgli la giacca della tuta.  
\- Fermati! - le urlò, cercando di bloccarle i polsi, inutilmente visto che la ragazza era stata pronta e la sua spalla era ormai esposta.  
\- Stupido, da quanto tempo va avanti? È ridotta malissimo... - e gli toccò la spalla infortunata ormai rossissima.  
\- Non ti preoccupare, mi fa male solo da stamattina. Non è messa male come sembra. - disse lui a sua volta, ostentando un tono calmo.  
\- Non mentirmi! - gridò la rossa - Non sono stupida. Non ci si può ridurre in questo stato in poche ore. -.  
Sousuke sospirò con tono di rassegnazione e, finalmente, si decise a fissarla negli occhi - A quanto pare non ti posso nascondere nulla... - il suo tono era il solito, calmo e caldo, mentre sul viso gli era apparso un abbozzo di sorriso - È successo due anni fa per colpa di eccessivo allenamento. -   
\- Ma mi avevi detto che eri già stato contattato dagli scout e che dovevi andare nell’università di ... -  
La interruppe - Scusami, in realtà era tutta una bugia... Non ho un posto in cui devo andare... Che ne dici di parlarne per bene da qualche altra parte? -.  
Una Rin sempre più sconvolta si limitò ad accennare col capo, così il ragazzo si alzò e le tese la mano che non fu presa dalla ragazza, del resto doveva aspettarselo, le aveva mentito, così iniziò a camminare, girandosi di intanto in intanto per capire se lei lo stesse seguendo o meno. Arrivati nel cortile interno della struttura, i due si addentrarono in un giardinetto senza gente e fermatisi lì si fissarono per un po’.  
A rompere il silenzio fu Rin - Bene... Adesso dimmi, perché mi hai mentito? Perché ti sei trasferito alla Samezuka? Dimmelo Sousuke! E soprattutto dimmi perché ti sei ridotto in quel modo!- la sua angoscia era palpabile dal tono di voce.  
Il moro fissò per un attimo il cielo, per poi posare gli occhi sulla ragazza - Sai, ti ho sempre vista come una degna rivale, nonostante tu fossi donna. Entrambi abbiamo sempre mirato a dare del nostro meglio nelle nostre rispettive categoria, cercando di ergerci tra i migliori pur di dimostrare il nostro valore. Ricordo ancora come davi il tuo meglio quando compitavamo in qualsiasi ambito: che fosse la morra cinese, un videogioco o qualsiasi altra sfida, davi il meglio di te solo con un rivale. Ed è questo che mi sono ritrovato a pensare quando ti trasferisti all’Iwatobi ansiosa di poter fare la staffetta mista con i tuoi amici... Non mi sono sognato di fermarti, perché volevo il meglio per te e se quella occasione era buona per la tua crescita come atleta, io non potevo che essere il tuo primo sostenitore. Oltretutto, in quel modo, avremmo avuto modo per sfidarci e testare i nostri progressi. Così, come hai deciso di impegnarti, arrivando persino ad andare a studiare in Australia, così ho fatto io, dando tutto me stesso al nuoto. Persino quando hai interrotto ogni contatto, ho avuto fede in te e nei tuoi obiettivi, continuandomi ad allenare in modo sempre più estenuante, sempre di più. Tutto perché il mio sogno di diventare un nuotatore professionista in ambito internazionale e poter nuotare con te al mio fianco, non faceva che darmi forza. Peccato che... - qui abbassò lo sguardo - I miei gesti avventati iniziarono a dare i loro frutti, facendo si che iniziassi a sentire dei leggeri dolori alla spalla che ignorai, dato che volevo continuare ad essere il migliore di tutti. Ma alla fine dovetti rassegnarmi quando la mia spalla si ruppe del tutto. E proprio quando avvenne ciò, seppi da Kou che eri tornata. - sospirò. - Non me la sentivo di vederti, non avrei mai sopportato che potessi vedermi in questo stato, così iniziai a darmi da fare con l’alternanza tra gli allenamenti e la riabilitazione, non riuscendo più a competere facendo si che molti miei compagni di squadra iniziassero a sorpassarmi... Ogni giorno che passava non facevo altro che prendere consapevolezza della mia condizione e che ormai avrei dovuto dire addio al mio sogno: dire addio al nuoto. -  
\- Dire addio al nuoto? - chiese la ragazza meravigliata.  
 Si, ma prima di fare ciò, volevo vederti nuotare un’ultima volta visto che tu condividevi il mio stesso sogno. Così venni a guardarti alle regionali dello scorso anno, trovando una persona totalmente diversa da quella che non vedevo da qualche anno. Avevo il ricordo di una ragazza forte e tenace, in grado di superare ogni difficoltà con un bel sorriso arrogante stampato sul volto. -  
\- Ehi! - lo interruppe la diretta interessata, fissandolo male.  
\- Peccato che quella che vidi fu una ragazza fragile e distrutta. Una persona totalmente diversa da quella che era un’amica così preziosa che avevo considerato sin da piccolo come una sorella. Così dopo la tua gara corsi, cercando di raggiungerti per parlarti e tentare di aiutarti. Volevo capire cosa ti era successo, ma nel momento in cui sentì che volevi rinunciare al nuoto restai totalmente pietrificato da non riuscire a proferire parola e a fermarti. Dopo che tornasti negli spogliatoi, tornai ad assistere alle altre gare e notai che partecipasti alla staffetta mista con Nanase e gli altri e magicamente sembravi essere diventata un’altra persona. Ricordo ancora la tua performance, era splendida e, soprattutto, ricordo ancora come sorridevi mentre abbracciavi i tuoi amici... In quel momento nacque nel mio cuore ormai vuoto una nuova speranza, un nuovo sogno: volevo nuotare con te e cercare di capire cosa ci fosse di così tanto speciale nello nuotare con i propri amici. - fece una pausa - Io smetterò di nuotare, ma prima di farlo voglio comprenderti meglio, esserti più vicino... Potermi fregiare per bene del nome di tuo “Migliore amico”.-  
Quelle ultime parole ebbero l’effetto di colpirla a fondo, così senza pensarci due volte lo prese per il colletto della giacca e urlò - Idiota, perché non me l’hai detto prima? Perché me l’hai nascosto? Proprio in nome della nostra amicizia avresti dovuto dirmelo! Scemo, scemo, scemo!- e si aggrappò a lui con tutte le sue forze, mentre sentiva i suoi occhi che si riempirono di lacrime.  
Sousuke sorrise gentilmente - Perché so... - e una sua mano si posò sulla guancia della ragazza - .. Che avresti pianto. -  
\- Cosa stai dicendo?... Io... Io... Non sto piangendo!- replicò stringendosi a lui, mentre le lacrime iniziarono a solcarle il viso. Cercò di trattenersi, ma invano. E per orgoglio scostò la mano e appoggiò la testa al suo petto. Il solo pensiero di lui che si era ridotto in quello stato per mantenere la promessa che si erano fatti da piccoli, le spezzava il cuore.  
Il moro l’abbracciò e le passò una mano tra i capelli - Su, adesso calmati. Non serve piangere sul latte versato. -  
\- Non sto piangendo, piantala! - gli sbraitò asciugandosi le lacrime con il braccio e fissandolo con occhi sicuri.  
Sousuke ridacchiò, appoggiò la sua fronte a quella di lei - Adesso è meglio andare, presto inizierà la staffetta.-  
\- Non puoi nuotare, non nelle tue condizioni! Potresti non poter più nuotare! -  
\- Mi sta bene. Quello era il mio obiettivo dall’inizio. -  
Rin scosse la testa - Non te lo permetterò! -  
\- Finalmente formeremo un team con Nitori e Mikoshiba, lasciami nuotare. - asserì con massima calma, sfiorandole nuovamente una guancia.  
\- No!... Non posso distruggerti... Non voglio che tu stia male. - per quanto fosse arrabbiata e per quanto tentasse di fronteggiare lo sguardo dell’altro così vicino al suo, la sua voce era chiaramente spezzata dal dolore.  
\- Ti prego, lasciamelo fare. Per un’ultima volta voglio nuotare mettendoci tutto me stesso. -  
\- Io... - sussurrò l’altra in risposta, per poi voltare il viso appena sentì una voce che conosceva benissimo: erano arrivati Aichirou e Momoko.  
\- Rin-senpai! Anche io voglio nuotare con te! È il mio desiderio più profondo da quando ho visto le regionali l’anno scorso! Mi sono allenato tanto e grazie all’aiuto di Yamazaki senpai oggi mi è stata data questa occasione che ho sempre sognato e che mi ha sempre stimolato a dare il meglio di me. - fece Nitori, fissando i due davanti a sé.  
\- Su senpai! Noi siamo il team straordinario della Samezuka! Il nostro legame è il nostro potere! E da un grande potere derivano anche grandi miracoli oltre che grandi responsabilità! Perciò andiamo e mettiamocela tutta. - asserì Momoka.  
\- Li hai sentiti, Rin? Su, andiamo e mostraci “una vista straordinaria”, come sei solita dire. - concluse Sousuke, staccandosi da lei e regalandole un bel sorriso.  
Tutte quelle parole ebbero l’effetto di far piangere ancora di più il capitano del team femminile per la commozione di aver finalmente trovato dei compagni con cui fare la tanta sognata staffetta ed esclamare con tono secco - E va bene... Ma azzardatevi a farmi fare brutte figure e vi mordo a sangue!-.  
Tutti risero e Momoka e Aichirou iniziarono ad avviarsi.  
Sousuke le porse la mano che, questa volta, la ragazza prontamente accettò. Mentre camminavano gli fissava le spalle e le lacrime, nonostante tutto, non riuscivano a fermarsi. Così il moro si bloccò e le disse - Sei proprio una una piagnucolona. - e le asciugò le lacrime sul viso con le mani - Cosa devo fare con te. - e senza preavviso, posò un morbido bacio sulle labbra. Il contatto durò poco e quando si staccò da lei, il ragazzo ridacchiò e le disse - Perfetto. Adesso hai smesso di piangere... Anche se dovresti toglierti il vizio di avere gli occhi aperti quando la gente ti bacia. -  
Rin smise di piangere immediatamente e sentì il suo viso riscaldarsi, oltre che il cuore battergli all’impazzata - Io... S-Scemo! Che hai fatto!... E non darmi lezioni su certe cose! - fece nel momento in cui iniziò a prendere coscienza della situazione, per poi dargli un calcetto alle gambe.  
Sousuke rise, prendendole nuovamente la mano - Andiamo. -  
\- Tsk. - fu l’unica risposta della rossa, mentre si fece tranquillamente prendere la mano e girò il volto dall’altro lato. I suoi occhi , però, si posarono sul profilo di Sousuke, mentre il cuore le martellava forte nel petto. Anche questa volta, il bacio del moro era stato dato per zittirla, eppure non riusciva a capire perché un bacio dato da quello che lei ha sempre considerato il suo migliore amico, le fosse piaciuto così tanto e , soprattutto, la facesse sentire stranamente... Felice. Mentre, stranamente, il bacio che il giorno prima aveva dato alla persona di cui si era definita innamorata, a parte metterla in imbarazzo, non aveva sorbito il minimo impatto su di lei.  
Tutto ciò l’aiutò a comprendere una cosa: forse Momoka aveva ragione quando le diceva che Sousuke non le era così indifferente come credeva.

\--------


	15. Realizzazione

  
_"Di quei violini suonati dal vento,  
l'ultimo bacio mia dolce bambina,   
brucia sul viso come gocce di limone, _  
 _l'eroico coraggio di un feroce addio."_  
 **Carmen Consoli -** _L'Ultimo bacio_  
 

\-----  
 

L’acqua scorreva inesorabile, mentre con l’ennesima bracciata Sousuke cercava disperatamente di arrivare il prima possibile al bordo della vasca.  
Uno.  
Due.  
Tre.  
Ansimava, facendo fatica, mentre sentì la povera spalla mal ridotta fargli terribilmente male.  
Così male da farlo bloccare.  
Eppure, lui voleva nuotare.  
Quella sarebbe stata la sua ultima gara.  
Voleva farlo per lei.  
Voleva completare quella staffetta per lei.  
Per comprenderla meglio, per esserle più vicino e per poter finalmente dire di conoscerla e di essere suo degno amico.  
Almeno quella era la sua intenzione iniziale, fin quando non era subentrato l’amore.  
Amore che aveva reso ancor più disperati quei sentimenti, quella lotta interiore e allo stesso tempo fisica, visto che le sue braccia non rispondevano più ai suoi comandi.  
“Sousuke!”  
Un urlo interruppe i suoi pensieri e, per un attimo, quella caduta in quell’oscuro blu, blu come gli occhi della persona che odiava di più al mondo e che sembrava comprendere meglio di lui la sua amata amica di infanzia.  
“Sousuke!”  
L’urlo fu ancora più straziante, più vero.  
Per un attimo si era convinto che Rin lo stesse seriamente chiamando.  
Aprì gli occhi lentamente, cercando di concentrarsi meglio su quella voce.  
-Sousuke, sei uno scemo! Muoviti a finire questa dannata gara!... Fallo per me!-  
Il moro si trovò a sorridere, carico di una nuova energia, quella Rin disperata che aveva sentito pochi istanti prima, non poteva essere la sua Rin. Al contrario, solo quest’ultima, così arrogante e presuntuosa, poteva essere la Rin che conosceva. E lui, da bravo suddito, ritrovò energia, seguendo i capricci della principessa che lo guidarono al bordo come un fascio di luce di un faro guida le navi nella notte.  
Fu così che riprese a nuotare velocemente, lottando contro il dolore e arrivando in pari alla nuotatrice del suo stesso stile dell’Iwatobi.  
Arrivato al bordo, gli sembrò di scorgere un sorriso di Rin, concentrata più che mai mentre si preparò a saltare e tuffarsi in acqua per una lotta all’ultimo sangue con la sua acerrima rivale. Fu uno scontro combattuto che si concluse con la vittoria dell’Iwatobi.  
La rossa uscì dalla piscina, fissando il pavimento, quasi in trance.  
Sousuke, Momo e Aichirou si guardarono tra di loro, per poi avvicinarsi a lei e vederla improvvisamente saltar loro addosso - Grazie, grazie, grazie!- fece piangendo lacrime di felicità, accompagnate dal solito sorrisino furbo - Siete il miglior team che avessi mai potuto desiderare! -  
I tre si fissarono nuovamente, sorridendo, e stringendosi in quell’abbraccio.  
E solo in quel momento, Sousuke aveva capito seriamente cosa significasse far parte di una squadra, godendosi quell’abbraccio con un bel sorriso, fino a quando la più piccola del team interruppe il tutto esordendo mentre metteva una mano su un avambraccio del moro con un - Yamaman-, cioè Yamazaki-senpai. Come sta la spall-!? - per poi venire interrotta da un gesto che per i presenti era inspiegabile: Rin attirò a sé Sousuke, stringendo come meglio potè l’altro braccio. Così il capitano fissando malissimo Momoka - Se gli tocchi il braccio in quel modo rischi di fargli male! Già è abbastanza scemo da correre certi rischi mettendosi a nuotare nelle sue condizioni. Non voglio che abbandoni il nuoto solo perché è uno stupido che non sa prendersi cura di sé quando non ci sono! - esclamò frettolosamente, con la solita aria dura, per poi posare per un attimo gli occhi su Sousuke come per ribadire il concetto del “Curati scemo, non voglio vederti sprecare il tuo potenziale!”.  
L’amico si limitò a fissarla col più dolce dei sorrisi, replicando con un - Mocciosa... Pensa ad asciugare le tue lacrime. Sei proprio senza speranze.-.  
Queste parole fecero sì che il ricordo del bacio che le aveva dato prima della gara tornasse nella mente della ragazza, facendola arrossire violentemente, tanto da spostare gli occhi velocemente dall’amico, e staccarsi da lui limitandosi ad un - Idiota pervertito. - causando le risa dei presenti.  
Un occhio della ragazza andò al team dell’Iwatobi che, ovviamente, stava festeggiando.  
Distolse lo sguardo da questi, mettendo avvolgendo con le sue braccia le spalle di Momoka e Aichirou:- Su andiamo a cambiarci! - e sorrise piena di energia.  
Non era invidiosa per la vittoria.  
Aveva semplicemente paura di vedere adesso con che occhi l’avrebbe guardata Makoto e, soprattutto, non voleva piangere a causa della sua amica e del suo voler gettare via un talento naturale.

  
\-----

  
\- Nanase, posso parlarti un attimo da solo? - fece Sousuke cercando di essere calmo e pacato, per quanto la faccia di quella ragazza lo irritasse da morire.  
Di suo, Haruka, meravigliatasi di trovarlo fuori ai cancelli della scuola, abbassò la testa da un lato e lo osservò, per poi con la solita flemma dirgli - Va bene. Puoi farlo qui. - non esprimendo, ovviamente, il minimo entusiasmo.  
\- Senti, io... -  
\- Mi dispiace, apprezzo il gesto e il coraggio, ma non sono interessata. -  
\- Potresti farmi finire di parlare? -  
\- Se ti respingessi dopo una dichiarazione, ci saresti ancora peggio, no? Anche se sei un ragazzo “piacevole” da guarda, hai lo sguardo di uno squalo affamato. Perciò se hai intenzione di tentare di importi su di me, chiamerò la polizia. - fece con tono assolutamente serio e calmo.  
Sousuke, di suo, scoppiò a riderle in faccia - Sei pazza? Io dichiararmi a te? Neanche se fossi l’unica donna sulla faccia della terra. -  
\- Oh, bè buono a sapersi, lo stesso vale per me. - asserì seriamente per poi continuare - Cosa vuoi da me? -  
\- Volevo darti queste. - e le porse delle lettere.  
\- Allora non ci avevo visto male, sono lettere d’amore? -  
\- Sono lettere che mi ha spedito Rin quando era in Australia. -  
\- Rin ti mandava le lettere d’amore quando era in Australia? -  
\- Piantala. Smettila di ricordarmi perché odio parlare con te... Ad ogni modo leggile e cerca di comprende di più Rin, il suo sogno e l’affetto che inspiegabilmente prova per te e che la sta limitando tantissimo nelle sue scelte. -  
\- Io non c’entro nulla con lei. Il mio futuro è mio soltanto e di nessun altro. -  
\- Peccato che per colpa del vostro litigio non si stia allenando seriamente. -  
\- Non è colpa mia se Rin è una principessa che vuole tutto e tutti ai suoi piedi. -  
\- Su questo concordo, per una volta. Ma alla fine, se lei si comporta così, è solo ed esclusivamente perché ti vuole bene. - detto questo Sousuke le fece un segno di saluto.  
\- Tutto qui? -  
\- Ho respirato per troppo tempo la tua aria. -  
\- Lo stesso vale per me. -  
E i due si divisero, andando ognuno verso la propria direzione.  
 

\-----

  
\- Senpai! Bel lavoro oggi! - fece Aichirou con un bellissimo sorriso.  
\- Anche tu hai fatto un buon lavoro! - rispose la rossa, sorridendogli.  
\- Ahhh, sono stanca morta! - esclamò Momoka.  
\- Oh davvero? Peccato perché stasera c’è... -  
Il ragazzo venne interrotto da Sousuke - Yo! Avete già finito? - chiese facendo il finto tonto.  
Rin replicò - Il fatto che tu, per ora, non possa allenarti non significa che tu debba saltarti gli allenamenti! Quando vuoi sai essere un ottimo allenatore, perciò cerca di alzare il sedere e presentarti qui in orario, capito? - il tono di voce era stanco, quasi rassegnato.  
\- Avevo una cosa da fare, mi dispiace... E poi tu non sei il mio allenatore. -  
\- Dettagli!... S-se no sono costretta a sorbirmi io il capitano del team maschile! E poi le tue competenze sono utili anche per il mio team. -  
\- Ok, ok. - concluse fintamente dispiaciuto, per poi scompigliare i capelli dell’amica di infanzia, facendola arrossire leggermente.  
\- Ad ogni modo... - riprese Nitori - Stavo dicendo prima che stasera c’è un Obon, perché non ci andiamo insieme? -  
\- Oh, che idea magnifica, senpai! - esclamò Momo aggrappandosi al suo braccio destro - Grazie per l’invito, vengo con piacere! Ovviamente indosserò il mio yukata più bello!-  
\- Senpai, voi venite? - chiese il kohai.  
\- Io non ho nulla da fare, ci sto. - fece Rin con un sorriso.  
\- Perché no? - rispose a sua volta Sousuke.  
\- Perfetto, allora ci vediamo per le nove davanti all’ingresso? - chiese Aichirou.  
\- Va bene!- replicarono gli altri, per poi correre a cambiarsi nelle rispettive camere.  
 

\-----

  
\- Allora vediamo! Questo va bene, quell’altro pure e queste decorazioni sono adorabili! Amo gli yukata! E gli Obon! Ci si diverte, si gioca, si mangiano tante cose buone e si incontra gente... - fece Momoka con un sorriso dolcissimo, stringendo a sé lo Yukata arancione decorato con fantasie bianche e rosse, pensando, ovviamente, alla possibilità di poter incontrare il suo adorato Kou. Aperti gli occhi, notò il capitano del team femminile della Samezuka intenta ad osservare il contenuto del suo armadio, così le si avvicinò e chiese - Non sai cosa metterti? -  
\- Già... Anche se alla fine penso che opterò per questo. - e mostrò alla più piccola un paio di shorts e una felpa.  
\- Cosa? Che diamine stai facendo? -  
\- ... Mi sto scegliendo i vestiti, no? -  
\- Appunto senpai, stiamo per andare ad un Obon! Dovresti metterti uno yukata! È la regola! E poi è così femminile! -  
\- Si lo so, però non mi va. -  
\- Perché? -  
\- Insomma, è un’uscita tra amici... Ok truccarsi e vestersi con stile, cosa che faccio già, ma non mi va di mettermi uno yukata. Mica è un’uscita a quattro! -  
\- Oh. - fece la più piccola con un sorrisino malizioso.  
\- Momo? -  
\- Oh oh oh oh. -  
\- Piantala con questi “oh” e dì chiaramente cosa vuoi dire! -  
\- Senpai, condivido la camera con te da un annetto e credo di conoscerti abbastanza bene per poter dire ciò che vorrei. -  
\- Dillo. -  
\- Solo se mi giuri che non mi picchi. -  
\- Ti picchio se non lo dici. -  
\- Bene... Rin-senpai, hai semplicemente l’ansia da prestazione! - esclamò la più piccola col viso sorridente, beccandosi un’occhiataccia dalla più grande.  
\- Cosa? Che ti salta in mente! - fece per afferarle il colletto della maglietta, ma la ragazza fu abbastanza veloce da schivarla.  
\- Senpai, hai detto che non mi avresti picchiata. -  
\- No, non l’ho detto! -  
\- Era implicito. Ad ogni modo non serve che tu ti agiti in questo modo solo perché è un’uscita formale con Yamamanzo! -  
\- Cos-?! - farfugliò rossa - Non è come pensi! E smettila di chiamarlo Yamamanzo! -  
“Colpita e affondata” pensò Momoka ridacchiando - Su su, non fare così! Non devi vergognarti se sei tesa. -  
\- Non sono tesa per lui. Figurati, è il mio migliore amico. -  
\- Non sapevo che i migliori amici si baciassero tra di loro. - replicò con sguardo malizioso.  
Rin in tilt divenne paonazza - C-che diamine dici! -  
\- Andiamo senpai, vi ho semplicemente visti. Il giorno della staffetta mista, quando stavamo tornando tutti insieme in piscina, non vedendovi arrivare, mi sono girata e ho visto te e il senpai scambiarvi un bacio. Eravate molto carini. -  
La rossa più grande si sentì sprofondare al solo pensiero che lei e Sousuke fossero stati visti, così impallidì e chiese - L’hai detto a nessuno? -  
\- Ovvio che no. - del resto non le andava di ferire Aichirou, per quanto, da quel che le aveva detto, si era messo l’anima in pace con Rin.  
\- Grazie al cielo. - tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
\- Allora come bacia Yamamanzo? È bravo? Ti fa battere il cuore? Ti fa sentire protetta e preziosa? Come è stare tra le sue braccia, eh, eh, eh? - chiese Momoka curiosa, avvicinandosi al suo viso mentre la fissava con gli occhi brillanti per la curiosità.  
\- Momoka Mikoshiba, smettila! - fece più rossa che mai.  
E Momoka, di suo, capì che quella risposta stava per un “si” a tutte le sue domande, perciò non rincarò la dose - Senpai, ti sei per caso accorta che hai una cotta per Yamazaki, vero? -  
\- Io non ho una cotta per nessuno. - replicò fermamente.  
\- Ah, nessuno? Quindi questo significa che non ti piace più neanche Tachibana? -  
\- Dannazione, smettila con queste domande imbarazzanti! - e chiuse l’armadio - Basta, ho deciso! Non vengo più. Dillo tu hai ragazzi. -  
\- No, non puoi. Hai preso un impegno! E per di più non vorrai fare un dispiacere a Nitori-senpai e Yamaman- ... Scusa, Yamazaki-senpai. Immagina i loro visi tristi e dispiaciuti... Soprattutto quello di quest’ultimo. - e ridacchiò, allontanandosi prontamente da Rin che stava per gettarsi su di lei per farla tacere - Ad ogni modo senpai, se non verrai la cosa sarà ancora più palese! Già è un periodo che ho notato che tenti di stare meno tempo possibile da sola con Yamazaki, nonostante tu sia il ritratto della felicità al suo fianco. Alle volte sembrate così marito e moglie che sono gelosa.-  
\- Gelosa perché... Ti piace Sousuke? - chiese fissandola seriamente.  
Momoka scoppiò a ridere - Assolutamente no. Sono innamorata di un’altra persona, ma con questo non significa che non abbia gli occhi funzionanti e che non riconosca che Yamazaki-senpai sia un bel ragazzo... E poi a me sembra palesemente innamorato di te. -  
Rin si irrigidì - Ma che sciocchezze vai dicendo... - fece ridacchiando - Andiamo, non fa altro che prendermi in giro. -  
\- È un suo modo di mascherare la sua timidezza e i suoi sentimenti per te. Del resto quale persona correrebbe il rischio di rovinarsi il futuro perché vuole poter mantenere una promessa fatta sin da piccola alla propria “migliore amica”? -  
\- Sousuke è uno stupido, se si affeziona a qualcuno fa le migliori sciocchezze. -  
\- No, Yamazaki perde la sua compostezza solo quando si tratta di te. -  
Rin tacque, per poi scuotere la testa - Non mettermi strane idee in testa. -  
\- È la verità. È così palese che tutti nel club di nuoto hanno notato la vostra intesa... Ad ogni modo, cosa hai intenzione di fare con lui e Tachibana? -  
\- Nulla, non vedo cosa dovrei fare. -  
\- Andiamo senpai, in genere non fai che essere uno squalo che prende a morsi i propri obiettivi, non vedo perché non dovresti fare nulla. -  
\- Non posso e non voglio fare nulla... - distolse lo sguardo - Ho già distrutto troppe cose. - riferendosi al litigio con Haruka e al bacio dato a Makoto per rabbia, con i quali non aveva ancora avuto modo di chiarirsi. Non se la sentiva di perdere anche Sousuke solo perché aveva capito che se gli piacevano così tanto i suoi baci e che aveva iniziato a sviluppare con lui un atteggiamento possessivo tanto a portarla a dubitare di Momoka per gelosia più di una volta, doveva darsi una calmata. Non sapeva se ne era innamorata o no, perché era convinta che le piacesse Makoto. Peccato che dal giorno della staffetta nel rapportarsi con lui, per quanto si sforzasse di essere sempre la solita persona, era diventata altamente impacciata.  
\- Le cose distrutte molto spesso si possono riparare... Perciò... - fece la kohai mentre l’abbracciò - Apri questo armadio e vediamo il tuo yukata! Pensa soltanto a divertirti, nulla di più. E prendi questa uscita come un mezzo per poter capire meglio chi ti interessa.-  
Rin sospirò, sorridendo - E va bene... Vediamo un po’. - e prese il suo yukata nero con delle fantasie rosse - Eccolo. -  
\- Oh, ma è carinissimo. Ed è anche corto, ohohoh. Così stendi Yamazaki. - asserì Momoka con un sorriso, facendo sì che la rossa facesse per rimetterlo a posto - Dai, scherzavo! La smetto, va bene!... Ad ogni modo visto che devi ancora prepararti, vado in bagno a vestirmi io per prima!-  e prese le sue cose, iniziò a prepararsi.  
Rin sorrise, per poi, rimasta sola, fissare il suo yukata e pensare “Andiamo, mettermi uno yukata non equivale ad una dichiarazione d’amore per Sousuke... Del resto non lo amo, no... Ma non mi è indifferente... Quella che ho per lui è una cottarella? Argh, non ci capisco nulla. Maledetto lui, il suo spirito di sacrificio e quegli occhi gentili che sembrano scrutarti nel profondo!” e strinse tutta rossa lo yukata a sé. Uscita l’amica vestita di tutto punto, la ragazza non potè che dirle - Stai benissimo. -  
\- Grazie! Mi sono conciata al meglio! Del resto oggi potrei incontrare l’uomo della mia vita. - sorrise, per poi spingere Rin in bagno - Adesso tocca a te, su. Muoviti! -  
\- Ok, ok! - e la rossa iniziò a prepararsi con perizia, per poi uscire e trovare la stanza vuota con un messaggio sul suo letto: 

“Senpai, sei troppo lenta, perciò stanchi di aspettarti io e Nitori ci siamo già avviati. Yamazaki ti sta aspettando al cancello, non tardare troppo!  
Ps. Se non ti presenti Yamazaki ci resta male.  
Ps.2 Lasciati trasportare dalle onde dell’amore ♥ “

\- Maledetta! Appena la trovo devo farle una tirata di orecchie! - sbuffò, per poi prendere la borsetta e darsi un’occhiata allo specchio - Andiamo, cosa controllo? Sono sempre bellissima, non serve che controlli. E poi per cosa? Per uscire con Sousuke, andiamo! - sbuffò, per poi finalmente uscire e chiudere la porta della sua camera.

  
\-----

  
\- Sou! Scusa il ritardo! -  
\- Tranquilla, nessun problema. - si limitò a replicare il ragazzo, fissandola attentamente.  
\- Questa non sarebbe la parte in cui dovresti farmi i complimenti e dirmi che questo yukata mi dona tantissimo? - chiese Rin per distruggere la tensione che provava a causa dello sguardo indagatore dell’altro.  
\- Più che altro, mi fa impressione vederti vestita... Per bene.- replicò prontamente l’altro che, ovviamente, non avrebbe mai esplicitamente ammesso che quella sera era più bella del solito, anche perché conoscendola scommetteva che l’avrebbe preso come un insulto visto che avrebbe sicuramente pensato che solitamente non fosse bella.  
\- Se uno ti sentisse parlare penserebbe che girerei nuda. -  
\- Considerando le fantasie che usi per i vestiti... Tutto quel leopardato... -  
\- Andiamo, è bellissimo! E poi mi dona!... Ma di cosa mi lamento con te, tu non capisci nulla di moda! Oh e noto che grazie al cielo hai messo i vestiti che comprammo l’altra volta insieme, bravo! - gli diede una pacca amichevole sulla schiena. Per quanto ci fosse leggermente rimasta male per non aver ricevuto alcun complimento da lui, da una parte era contenta: almeno così sarebbe stata meno tesa.  
Continuarono a camminare tranquillamente, fin quando giunsero all’Obon: c’era così tanta gente che era difficile camminare.  
\- Rin, dammi la mano. -  
\- C-c-cosa? -  
\- Andiamo, dammi la mano. -  
\- Perché così, all’improvviso? -  
\- C’è un sacco di gente e rischiamo di perderci. Già dobbiamo ritrovare Mikoshiba e Nitori, non mi va di cercare anche te nella folla! - e le tese la mano.  
Rin l’afferrò palesemente imbarazzata - Idiota, chi ti dice che non debba essere io a cercare te? -  
\- Hai sempre la risposta pronta? -  
\- Zitto. -  
Mentre camminavano, la stretta vicinanza con Sousuke la mandò in panico: sentiva il cuore batterle all’impazzata e il viso andare in fiamme, visto che mentre gli parlava le veniva in mente quei baci rubati e, ovviamente, le parole di Momoka. Per di più temeva che la sua mano iniziasse a sudare e che Sousuke la trovasse sgradevole.  
Scosse la testa mentre per allontanare queste preoccupazioni stupidi, per poi sentire su di sé gli occhi dell’altro - Rin, ti senti bene? Vuoi prendere un po’ d’aria? - le chiese, visto che la vedeva al quanto strana.  
\- Oh, si... L’Obi mi sta uccidendo. - sussurrò immediatamente, trovandola come unica scusa plausibile.  
Così si allontanarono dalle bancarelle, per raggiungere un posto libero, vicino ad una staccionata che dava la possibilità di poter fissare il mare sotto di sé.  
Sousuke continuò a tenerle la mano - Sai, in questo periodo ho notato che non sei più te stessa... Da quando c’è stata la staffetta sei diventata strana... Almeno con me... Sai, alle volte ho la sensazione che tu non mi voglia intorno a te. - il suo sguardo era serio e indagatore.  
\- Ma cosa dici? Sono sempre la solita!-  
\- C’è qualcosa che ho fatto che ti ha dato fastidio?.. Non sarà forse che ce l’hai con me per quei baci? -  
La parola “baci” mandò la ragazza in tilt, facendola arrossire mentre sosteneva lo sguardo dell’altro - Non ce l’ho con te, anche se devi smetterla di baciare chiunque tu abbia sottotiro.-  
\- Non bacio chiunque... -  
\- A me sembra di si, come se ti divertissi quasi a mandare le persone in confusione. -  
\- Ti sbagli. - sospirò - Alle volte mi chiedo come tu possa essere così tonta. -  
\- Ehi, offendi? -  
\- Non riesci mai ad accorgerti dei sentimenti che le persone nutrono per te. Prima quelli di Nitori... Poi i miei... - le prese il viso con la mano libera, fissandole gli occhi con più totale devozione, per poi chiuderli e a sussurrarle sulle labbra - Scusa il mio egoismo, ma non riesco più a trattenermi. Fare troppo il bravo ragazzo non fa per me. - per poi baciarla, senza alcuna scusa. L’attirò al suo corpo, mentre nel cielo iniziarono a scoppiare i fuochi d’artificio; la ragazza restò inizialmente inerme, per poi chiudere gli occhi mentre veniva trascinata di nuovo via da quelle sensazioni che non capiva, assecondando Sousuke che, notando come era mansueta, le diede un morsetto al labbro inferiore prima di staccarsi da lei.  
I due, staccatosi, si fissarono e non dissero nulla, mentre le loro mani rimasero congiunte.  
A quanto pare Momoka aveva ragione, aveva terribilmente ragione.  
Sousuke era innamorato di lei. 


	16. Amicizia

  
_"Io non lo so cosa penserò dei miei sedici anni_  
quando sarò come mio padre.  
Non so neanche cosa ci sarà dopo la morte.  
Ora mi sento come se non morirò mai  
e penso che l’amore conta più di tutto.  
Conta più della paura di innamorarsi, più della paura di morire,  
più della voglia di non essere omologati  
e della voglia di fare qualcosa per cambiare questo mondo…  
E cambiarlo non è facile…"  
  
citazione tratta dal film " **Come te nessuno mai** "

  
\----  
 

L'unica cosa che si sentiva era il rumore dei fuochi d'artificio.  
Nessuno dei due osava fiatare, mentre si fissavano negli occhi, come per studiare le proprie reazioni.  
\- Questa volta non stavo piangendo. - fu l'unica cosa che Rin riuscì a dirgli nel momento in cui gli staccò gli occhi di dosso.  
\- Questa volta non ho intenzione di usare alcuna scusante. - replicò a sua volta l'altro, accarezzandole una guancia per tentare di avere la sua attenzione - Guardami, Rin.-  
\- La fai facile tu... Secondo te dovrei guardarti come se niente fosse? -  
\- No. Questa volta no. Questa volta ho intenzione di mettermi seriamente in gioco... Tanto ormai hai capito cosa provo, no? -  
Rin sbuffò, per poi fissarlo -... Ti rendi conto che hai provocato un enorme casino? Adesso come potrò guardarti e comportarmi con te come se niente fosse?! - le sue guance erano rosse, mentre sosteneva lo sguardo dell'altro.  
\- Lo so. Infatti non voglio che tu mi consideri semplicemente il tuo migliore amico. Rin, sono stanco. Voglio qualcosa da te che vada oltre la semplice amicizia...- abbozzò un sorriso triste - ... Cosa altro devo fare per farti capire che ti amo? -. Le parole che per mesi era risultato difficile ammettere a se stesso ed esternarle, finalmente uscirono dalle sue labbra.  
La ragazza avvampò e il cuore iniziò a batterle all'impazzata - M-Ma-Ma dai, non esagerare! Ti amo è troppo profondo per dei ragazzi della nostra età. -  
Il moro scosse la testa - No. È perfetto. Perché io nei tuoi confronti non provo una semplice infatuazione come quella che tu hai provato per Tachibana, provo qualcosa di decisamente più profondo. Voglio essere sempre al tuo fianco e sostenerti. -  
\- Ma lo fai già. -  
\- Non basta. Voglio darti di più. Voglio proteggerti. Voglio essere un punto fermo nella tua vita, qualcuno che ti dia sicurezza. Voglio esserti vicino in modo diverso. Il ruolo del migliore amico inizia a non essere più tollerabile.-  
\- Sou... Sono conscia che tu mi voglia bene, ma... Sei sicuro di... Ehm, amarmi? -  
\- Odio chiunque ti si avvicini troppo. Odio chiunque ti sfiori, ti parli o ti guardi troppo. Quando ti vedo sorridere per me o parlarmi, ho sempre voglia di toccarti, abbracciarti e baciarti. Da sempre cerco il contatto fisico con te e sei l'unica ragazza col quale mi sia capitato. -  
\- T-tu avevi detto di aver avuto delle ragazze. -  
\- Essere uscito con qualche ragazza non significa necessariamente essersi messo insieme... E poi, ora che mi ci fai pensare, non facevo altro che paragonarle a te, motivo per cui perdevo subito interesse. -  
\- Forse è meglio finirla qui... - fece la rossa sentendosi bruciare per l'imbarazzo.  
\- No, non dobbiamo finirla qui. -  
\- E cosa dovrei dirti? Dovrei dirti che anche io ti amo? O cosa? Tu sai... Chi mi piace, no? -  
Il ragazzo sospirò - Lo so, però... In questo periodo sei diversa e pensavo che forse... Forse ti piacessi, almeno un po'. -  
Rin abbassò il capo - E se mi piacessi? Se mi piacessi almeno un pochino? Che dovrei dirti? -  
\- Potresti semplicemente dire che vuoi diventare la mia ragazza. -  
Alzò la testa per fissarlo e replicare - Ma un minimo di pudore, non l'hai? Io in questo momento mi sento morire... E tu riesci ad essere così... Così disinvolto. -  
\- Anche io... Anche io mi sento morire, ma se non faccio qualcosa rischio di vederti portata via da qualcun altro e non voglio. Per di più quando si tratta dei sentimenti di una persona, sei tonta. -  
\- Adesso insulti? Non sono la ragazza che ami?! -  
\- Certo, ma questo non ti esime dal non avere difetti. -  
\- Pallone gonfiato. -  
\- Tornando a noi, per me puoi prenderti tutto il tempo che vuoi per decidere e riflettere sulla mia proposta. -  
\- Ma se ti ho detto che mi piace Makoto? -  
\- Ma non mi hai neanche detto che ti sono indifferente... E se alla fine dovessi dirmi di no, me ne farò una ragione. -  
\- Sou... - gli occhi erano lucidi, quasi come se volesse scoppiare a piangere mentre poteva scorgere in lui quella risolutezza che evidenziava come fosse assolutamente serio in ciò che diceva.  
\- ...Però non farmi aspettare troppo. - e le tolse la mano dalla guancia, fissandola col più candido dei sorrisi che si frantumò quando sentì la suoneria di una notifica di un cellulare.  
Rin cercò subito il cellulare, per poi visualizzare il messaggio di cui Sousuke riuscì solo a scorgere il mittente:"Makoto". Il moro si passò la mano libera tra i capelli e mugugnò - Prima era Nanase che non sopportavo, ma Tachibana si sta mettendo di impegno per arrivare al suo stesso livello. -, per poi chiedere come se niente fosse - Chi è? -. La rossa non rispose, ma si limitò a congedarsi con un - Devo andare. - e a lasciargli la mano che l'altro prontamente prese - Ehi! -.  
\- Dimmi chi è! -  
\- Sono fatti miei, non sei mica il mio ragazzo! -  
\- Non sarò il tuo ragazzo, ma non sono uno stupido... E soprattutto non puoi andartene via dopo che ti ho detto cosa provo nel profondo per correre dal tuo Tachibana. -  
\- Come hai fatto a-? -  
Sousuke, irato, la trascinò tra le sue braccia e poggiò la testa nell'incavo del collo dell'altra, per poi appoggiarvi su le labbra e iniziò a baciarlo.  
\- Cos-! - Rin voleva replicare e staccarsi da lui, quando sentì la lingua del ragazzo scivolargli con tranquillità sulla pelle. Quell'azione avventata l'ammutolì, facendole mordere le labbra per evitare versi inappropriati. La situazione degenerò ulteriormente quando sentì i denti e la lingua di lui lavorare sulla sua pelle, facendole realizzare cosa le stesse facendo. Voleva scrollarselo di dosso, peccato che il suo corpo sembrasse bloccato e in balia dell'altro, tanto da non dibattersi e costringerla a soffocare versi che uscivano sottoforma di piccoli sospiri, mentre il corpo le andava in fiamme. Fu solo nel momento in cui venne liberata che reagì, schiaffeggiandolo - Che cazzo combini? -  
Il più alto si girò di spalle, toccandosi la guancia e non rispondendole nulla; facendo sì che l'altra, per tutta risposta, andasse immediatamente via, su tutte le furie.  
Sapeva che non si sarebbe dovuto comportare in quel modo con lei, ma non ne aveva potuto fare a meno: l'amava e la desiderava con tutto se stesso.

  
\-----  
 

Rin corse via, totalmente furiosa e imbarazzata, recandosi nel luogo nel quale Makoto le aveva chiesto di incontrarlo.  
"Ma che cazzo gli prende? Un momento prima mi dice che mi ama, che sono la sua principessa e che lui è il mio principe... Poi due minuti dopo mi mette le mani addosso e inizia a..." pensò, per poi avvampare violentemente visto che, al solo pensare cosa Sousuke le avesse fatto pochi istanti prima, poteva sentire ancora benissimo il suo corpo pervaso da quelle bizzare e piacevoli sensazioni. Scosse la testa, cercando di ritornare in sé, per poi scorgere Makoto e avvicinarsi a lui.  
\- Ciao... Di cosa volevi parlarmi? - gli chiese, scossa, visto che i due non si parlavano da quando lei ebbe la geniale idea di baciarlo.  
\- L'ho fatto. -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- Ho detto ad Haruka che deve cercare di pensare seriamente al suo futuro, cosa che ho fatto anche io, motivo per cui andrò a studiare a Tokyo. -  
\- Tokyo, eh? - ripetè, stupita di quella decisione totalmente inaspettata - Fai bene. Devi costruirti il tuo futuro. - asserì seriamente convinta di quelle parole che riassumevano il suo modo di vivere.  
\- Già, ma a quanto pare non l'ha presa bene... Mi ha detto che si è sentita tradita. -  
\- Lasciala perdere, quella stupida non capisce che se le diciamo che deve darsi una mossa a trovare la sua strada lo facciamo per il suo bene. -  
Makoto sorrise nel solito modo dolce che faceva battere il cuore di Rin - Sapevo che mi avresti capita... -  
La rossa fece un colpo di tosse, per poi chiedere - Mi hai chiamata solo per dirmi questo? -  
\- ... No... Ti prego... Tu che sei la sua più cara amica, sta accanto ad Haruka. -  
\- Non mi dirai che per un consiglio se la è di nuovo presa a male? -  
\- Non è solo quello... Oltre ad aver discusso, io... Le ho detto che mi sono innamorato di lei! - concluse totalmente paonazzo.  
\- Cosa? - chiese stupita, provando una strana sensazione nel petto - Ma dai, innamorato! Non ti sembra di esagerare? -  
\- No, amo Haruka sin da quando eravamo bambini. La mia non è una cotta passeggera, io so che lei è l'unica donna che potrò mai amare. -  
Rin abbassò lo sguardo, decisamente frastornata nel notare come Makoto e Sousuke fossero simili tra loro, per poi limitarsi a rispondere - Capisco. -  
\- Ad ogni modo... - le prese le mani - Mi aiuterai? -  
\- Lo farei molto volentieri... Ma non credi che potrebbe darle fastidio che ad aiutarla fossi io che le ho urlato a mia volta in faccia e che ho baciato davanti ai suoi occhi il ragazzo che le si è appena dichiarato? -  
\- Haruka non è tipo da giudicare una persona in base alle cose che dice o che fa quando è arrabbiata. -  
"Così lui pensa che io l'abbia baciato solo perché arrabbiata con Haruka, eh?" pensò fissando le mani sue e del castano che si intrecciavano.  
\- Allora? -  
\- Va bene, lo farò. - rispose, beccandosi il più bello dei sorrisi e non riuscendo a capire cosa stesse provando nel suo intimo.

  
\-----  
 

Tra tutte le persone che avrebbero potuto starle vicina, quella che aveva al suo fianco forse era la meno indicata. La osservava mentre giocava rincorrendo le onde che toccavano il bagnoasciuga, senza dire alcuna parola.  
\- Allora Haru, che te ne sembra? Il mare australiano non è splendido? - fece la rossa gioiosa, mentre il vento giocava con i suoi capelli.  
\- ... Non è male. -  
\- Andiamo, potresti essere un po' più entusiasta? - chiese l'altra esasperata, per poi punzecchiarle la fronte.  
Haruka la fissò senza energia, restando comodamente seduta abbracciando le sue gambe - Perché mi hai portato in Australia? Non sarà per la tua stupida idea di impormi la tua visione del mondo. -  
\- Su, non posso passare dei giorni in compagnia della mia migliore amica? -  
\- Prima di una gara importante? -  
\- Ah, che noia. E io che volevo mostrarti questo paradiso così importante per me... Sai, il mare è stato la fonte di mio maggior sostegno morale mentre studiavo qui in Australia: rappresentava il mio legame con te, Makoto, Nagisa... E Sousuke... Solo guardarlo mi calma e mi aiuta ad andare avanti. -  
\- Dalle tue parole sembra che tu mi abbia trascinata in un altro continente solo perché non volevi viaggiare da sola per vedere il tuo tanto amato mare. -  
Rin ridacchiò, notando come nonostante tutto lo spirito di osservazione della compagna fosse acuto come il solito visto che se l'aveva portata con sé non era solo per puro altruismo. - Adesso puoi dirmi cosa ti prende? -  
\- Niente. -  
\- Haru. -  
Dopo un attimo di esitazione, la ragazza iniziò a parlare - Makoto... Ho litigato con Makoto. -  
\- Non vedo dove sia il problema. Io e Sousuke litighiamo ogni giorno per un sacco di sciocchezze. - replicò saltellando.  
\- Oh e quello sul tuo collo è un segno di un litigio? -  
Rin arrossì violentemente - C-c-che stai dicendo?! Stavamo parlando dei tuoi problemi e di Makoto. -  
\- Allora se non è una ferita di guerra... È una ferita d'amore? -  
\- Haru! Dannazione, io mi preoccupo per te e tu mi prendi in giro? - fece con tono arrabbiato, portandosi una mano sulla fronte e scuotendo la testa.  
\- Non ti prendo in giro, faccio delle constatazioni di fatto. -  
\- T-Torniamo a te. Perché tu e Makoto avete litigato? -  
\- Non mi aveva detto che sarebbe andato a studiare a Tokyo. -  
\- Che sciocchezza. Makoto è libero di fare del suo futuro ciò che vuole. -  
\- Makoto può fare quello che vuole perché ti piace? -  
\- Eh? Ma che dici? - chiese sentendosi nuovamente sopraffatta dall'imbarazzo.  
\- Ho finto di non vederlo, ma so che Makoto ti piace da quando eravamo piccole. E la prova è che hai tenuto gelosemente con te l'elastico che ti regalò, quello a forma di squalo. -  
\- Come fai a sapere che era un suo regalo? -  
\- Makoto mi ha sempre detto tutto... Allora quando farai la tua mossa? -  
\- Stai cercando di nuovo di cambiare discorso focalizzando l'attenzione su di me? -  
\- Sono seria... Se il tuo amore per Makoto è forte, lascia perdere Yamazaki e prenditelo. -  
Rin l'osservò perplessa, per poi abbassare lo sguardo e fissare il mare e dirle - Come puoi parlare in questo modo... Io... So cosa è successo ieri tra te e Makoto. So che ti si è dichiarato... Non credi di essere cattiva trattandolo come se fosse un animale in cerca di un padrone. -  
\- Già... - strinse ancora di più le sue braccia alle gambe - ... Rin... Avrei voluto chiedertelo prima, quali sono le tue intenzioni con lui? Ti piace Makoto? -  
\- Non so cosa questo abbia a che fare con! -  
\- Rispondi. - la interruppe l'altra - Non penso che tu ti diverta baciare la gente per hobby. -  
\- Oh, allora quel bacio ti ha scossa. -  
Accennò di no con la testa - Hai semplicemente confermato quello di cui ero certa da anni. -  
\- Haruka, qui non si tratta di me. - si chinò vicino a lei - Cerca di pensare ai tuoi sentimenti. Tu cosa provi nei confronti di Makoto? -  
\- Prima tu. -  
La rossa sbuffò - Va bene, ecco... - si grattò una guancia - Diciamo che hai intuito bene, Makoto mi piace, mi è sempre piaciuto. -  
\- E con Yamazaki? -  
\- Ehi, a questo punto avresti dovuto rispondere tu. -  
\- Rin. -  
\- Va bene...Ecco, con Sousuke la situazione è un po'... Strana.-  
\- In che senso? -  
\- Ieri mi si è dichiarato. -  
\- ... E ti ha fatto un succhiotto. - asserì sfiorandole con un pollice la macchia sul collo.  
La rossa venne assalità da un brivido, ripercorrendo rapidamente quelle che era successo la sera prima, ritrovandosi ad arrossire - Sousuke è scemo! Fa le cose senza pensare! -  
\- Yamazaki non è come te. -  
\- Che cosa vorresti dire, che sono stupida? - chiese Rin con un tono di voce irritato.  
Haruka fischiettò, per poi chiederle - Cosa gli hai risposto? -  
\- Nulla, sono andata via. -  
\- E poi hai il coraggio di criticare me. -  
\- Bè, se siamo amiche ci sarà un perché! - ridacchiò - Ora, io ti ho detto cosa provo per Makoto, adesso tocca a te. -  
\- Non hai ancora detto cosa provi per Yamazaki. -  
\- Non me l'avevi chiesto. -  
\- Te lo sto chiedendo ora. -  
Sospirò - La situazione con Sousuke è un casino. -  
\- Allora ne parliamo a pranzo, ho fame. -  
Rin guardò l'ora e poi fissò l'amica - Se ne parla stasera, siamo state invitate a pranzo da due persone che mi sono molto care. - sorrise, per poi mettersi a braccetto con l'altra e trascinarla via, approfittando del taxi per mostrarle la città. Una volta arrivati da Russel e Lori, le persone a cui la rossa si riferiva, Haru capì ben poco di quello che si dicevano tra loro, riuscendo solo ad afferrare una cosa: per l'amica quelle due persone erano importantissime. Una volta consumato il pasto, si recarono in albergo, scoprendo di essere finite in una camera con un solo letto.  
\- Ma che diamine... Una camera con un letto matrimoniale? -  
\- Si vede che in Australia è normale. -  
\- Che stai dicendo? Assolutamente no! Andrò immediatamente a parlare con la reception! - e si precipitò fuori dalla stanza, mentre Haruka si limitò ad sedersi sulla valigia in attesa che la compagna tornasse.  
Poco dopo arrivò Rin col fiatone e con l'aria arrabbiata - Incredibile! È l'ultima stanza rimasta. Vorrà dire che ci arrangeremo. Io vado a farmi una doccia. - ebbe un breve cenno di assenso dall'altra.  
Cosa provava realmente nei confronti di Sousuke?  
Non riusciva a capirlo.  
E la prima cosa che le era venuta in mente era di scappare in Australia dopo aver mandato a Momoka un messaggio dicendole di avvisare Sousuke e gli altri che si sarebbe allontanata per un po'.  
Non aveva il minimo coraggio di fronteggiarlo, soprattutto dopo il marchio che le aveva lasciato addosso e le sensazioni che le aveva fatto provare.  
Uscì dal bagno con addosso solo un asciugamano, costringendosi a sorridere mentre invitava Haruka a prendere il suo posto.  
Rimasta nuovamente sola si ritrovò a pensare di nuovo a Sousuke, a Makoto e ai sentimenti che provava per entrambi, il tempo volò così tanto che quando l'altra uscì con il pigiama addosso, lei dovesse ancora vestirsi. Scosse la testa e iniziò a mettersi anche lei il pigiama, per poi sdraiarsi sul letto.  
La mora si mise anche lei sul letto e, spenta la luce, provarono a dormire. Ovvero, Rin provò.  
\- Rin. -  
\- Si? -  
\- Non mi hai ancora detto che provi nei confronti di Yamazaki. -  
\- Però, oggi sei curiosa. - sentì l'altra sbuffare e continuò - ... Quello che provo per Sousuke... Vorrei potertelo dire, perché non lo neanche io. L'unica cosa che ho realizzato è che non mi è indifferente e che da un po' di tempo essere al suo fianco mi fa sentire felice. -  
\- Ti manca? -  
\- Adesso? -  
\- Si. -  
\- Sarei una bugiarda se ti dicessi che non vorrei che lui fosse qui con noi. Mille volte ho sognato di mostrargli Sidney, per far sì che potesse vedere ciò che i miei occhi hanno visto. -  
\- Il suo succhiotto... Ti è piaciuto? -  
\- Haru! -  
\- Rispondi. -  
\- Ehm... - totalmente imbarazzata, chiuse gli occhi e aggiunse - Credo di si. -  
\- Povero Yamazaki. -  
\- Ehi, quella che ha subito un succhiotto senza volerlo sono io! -  
\- Eppure... L'altra volta... Prima della staffetta, quando ti ha baciata, non mi sembravi schifata. Anzi. -  
\- COSA? - urlò, per poi girarsi verso l'amica e fissarla sbalordita - Anche tu ci hai visti? -  
\- Bè, vi siete baciati in un luogo decisamente non nascosto. -  
Rin abbracciò il cuscino, fissandola arrabbiata - Come puoi dire certe cose fissandomi in quel modo apatico. -  
Haru abbozzò un sorriso, per poi chiederle - Cosa si prova nel baciare qualcuno? -  
\- È strano... In quel momento sei solo tu e quella persona... Nessun altro. E ti senti trascinata via dalla sensualità mista alla dolcezza. -  
\- Questo è ciò che hai provato quando ti ha baciato Yamazaki? -  
\- ... Si. - sussurrò, stringendo di più a sé il cuscino.  
\- E quando hai baciato Makoto? -  
Tacque, per poi sussurrare - Nulla... Non ho provato nulla. -  
\- Sai Rin... Ho sempre tentato di mettermi da parte per te... Perché sapevo di cosa provassi per Makoto... Però, vista la situazione... Per una volta voglio essere egoista, del resto non penso che piangerai. -  
\- Che cosa vuoi dire? -  
\- ... Io sono innamorata di lui da quando ero piccola. Solo che avevo notato come lo guardavi e l'intesa che c'era tra voi due. Makoto al tuo fianco era così luminoso, che il solo pensiero di provare qualcosa per lui mi ha fatta stare male per anni. Eppure non riuscivo a togliermelo dalla testa... -  
La rossa di scatto le diede uno schiaffo - Non ti ricordavo così codarda! Se sapevi cosa provavo per Makoto, avresti dovuto affrontarmi e trattarmi come tua rivale! -  
\- Non potevo... Non volevo vederti piangere di nuovo per colpa mia. - rispose senza scomporsi.  
\- Stupida! Stupida! - iniziò a piangere - Il tuo atteggiamento così incomprensibile, non hai idea di quanta sofferenza mi abbia causato! Non sapevo cosa pensavi, cosa volessi... E per di più Makoto era così palesemente innamorato di te che molte volte ho cercato di desistere. -  
\- Scusami. -  
\- Stupida! E ora che lo sai, cosa vuoi fare? -  
\- Non te lo lascerò... Non dopo che mi hai detto che ti piace Yamazaki. -  
\- Non l'ho mai detto! -  
\- L'hai fatto intendere con le parole... Prima, quando ti ho detto che Makoto sarebbe andato a studiare a Tokyo non hai battuto ciglio, mentre senti la mancanza di Yamazaki. Per non parlare del suo bacio. -  
\- Già... - asserì mordendosi le labbra, realizzando la situazione: era innamorata di Sousuke più di quanto avesse mai potuto pensare, solo che stava cercando di negarlo a sé stesso.  
\- Quindi mi dispiace... Per una volta voglio qualcosa per me... - abbozzò un sorriso, tendendo una mano.  
Rin la prese e abbozzò un sorriso, per poi addormentandosi mentre pensava all'amico di infanzia.

  
\----  
 

\- Cosa ci facciamo qui? -  
\- Volevo mostrarti come si nuota qui in Australia. - fece la rossa, indicando la piscina dove si tuffavano le nuotatrici - Possiamo farci una nuotata, se vuoi. -  
\- Non ho il costume. -  
\- Ne ho portato uno in più! - ghignò, per poi trascinare l'amica nello spogliatoio - Su, cambiati velocemente! -  
Haruka eseguì, con decisamente poca voglia di vivere e, nel momento in cui si posiziò sul trampolino, nel vedere al suo fianco una campionessa olimpionica tuffarsi, si sentì percorsa da dei brividi: la voglia di gareggiare l'assalì e l'acqua iniziò a chiamarla. Così si tuffò senza esitare, nuotando libera, come un tempo, mentre immaginava il pubblico fare il tifo per lei, LUI tifare per lei.  E una volta arrivata a bordo piscina, fissò Rin con un sorriso: - Ho appena trovato il mio sogno. -  
L'altra sorrise e le porse la mano per uscire dalla piscina - Ne sono felice. -  
\- Voglio nuotare! Voglio continuare a nuotare solo per me stessa. -  
\- Ottimo, sappi che non vedo l'ora di affrontarti! Sai, volevo chiedere al mio coach se dopo il diploma potevo venire qui a nuotare. -  
\- È splendido... E come farai con Yamazaki? -  
\- Oh... Già... - si portò una mano al cuore, sentendoselo stringere - Qualcosa mi inventerò... - abbozzò un sorriso.

  
\-----  
 

Tornate in Giappone, in aereoporto c'era Makoto ad accoglierle.  
\- Bentornate. -  
\- Yo! -  
Haru rimase in silenzio, per poi dire - Sono tornata a casa. -  
Makoto le sorrise dolcemente e la rossa, vedendo la situazione tra i due, decise di togliere il disturbo - Bene, la lascio nelle tue mani! Buona fortuna per le nazionali! - e corse via trascinandosi la valigia.  
\- Rin! - fece la mora.  
\- Si? - si fermò.  
\- Grazie di tutto! -  
\- Figurati! - le fece l'occhiolino.  
\- Oh, vedi di uscire dall'uscita di fronte alla fontana, ho letto su un cartellone che le altre uscite sono impraticabili perché hanno appena passato la cera sul pavimento. -  
\- Mh, non avevo visto nulla del genere... Ma se lo dici tu mi fido! - e scomparve.  
Rimasti soli, il castano disse - Non avevo letto nulla del genere. -  
\- Infatti, è una balla per la quale Rin mi ringrazierà... Glielo dovevo... - e sospirando, prese una mano del ragazzo e appoggiò il capo al suo petto, facendo si che l'altro si irrigidisse.  
\- Haru? -  
\- Ti prego, restiamo un po' così. -  
\- Ok... - e le sorrise timidamente, per poi accarezzarle la testa.

  
\----  
 

" Strano, l'avviso che ha letto Haruka non l'ho visto da nessuna parte. Ad ogni modo chissà se quei due si saranno messi insieme adesso..." fissò il suo cellulare ancora spento, per poi e ingoiare la saliva e accenderlo. Trovò chiamate e messaggi di buon viaggio da parte di tutto, ma da parte di Sousuke non vi era nulla. La cosa da una parte la irritò - Quello stupido, non potrebbe avere un po' di considerazione! Dice di amarmi e poi...! -  
\- Certo che ti amo, se è di me che parli. Ma dato che so che hai bisogno dei tuoi spazi non ti opprimo. - replicò una voce maschile.  
Rin alzò lo sguardo, splancando gli occhi, notando Sousuke davanti a lei, ritrovandosi ad arrossire. Così gli urlò - Che ci fai qui? -  
\- Nanase mi ha detto che tornavate oggi dall'Australia e che avresti portato una valigia pesantissima, motivo per cui ti sarebbe servito il mio aiuto. -  
La rossa si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro le orecchie - Che schiocchezze si inventa quella! - anche se in quel momento iniziava ad avere senso quella raccomandazione che le aveva dato sull'uscita da prendere - Mi... Mi meraviglio che tu l'abbia ascoltata. -  
\- Se si tratta di te non direbbe mai sciocchezze. -  
\- Mh, già... - lo fissò attentamente, per poi prenderlo per il colletto della camicia e baciarlo velocemente a stampo.  
Appena si staccò da lui gli disse, totalmente rossa - S-Sono a casa. -  
Sousuke rimase di stucco, non si aspettava nulla del genere. Così abbozzò un sorriso e passandole una mano tra i capelli replicò - Bentornata. - per poi ritrovarsi a pensare che forse Nanase non era così malaccio. 


	17. Eternità

  
_"Quindi se corro non è abbastanza_  
Sei ancora nella mia testa e ci sarai per sempre  
Ma puoi, oh tu vuoi  
Amo le tue bugie, me le mangio tutte  
Ma non puoi negare l’animale  
che esce fuori quando sono dentro di te "  
  
 _ **Maroon 5** \- Animals_  


\-----

  
Era strana.  
Quella situazione era così strana.  
Non che camminare dando la mano a Sousuke la sconcertasse particolarmente, erano le sensazioni che quel contatto le dava a renderla sempre più conscia di quelli che erano i suoi sentimenti sopiti visto che non riusciva a non sorridere mentre si godeva il calore di quella mano.  
Era felice, molto felice.  
\- Sai, credo che dovresti farti più spesso dei viaggetti con Nanase. - fece Sousuke interrompendo i pensieri dell'altra, quando arrivarono alla fermata dell'autobus.  
\- Come mai? -  
\- È raro vederti così di buon umore. -  
\- Esagerato. Figurati se sono così allegra per Haru. -  
\- Allora...?! - il ragazzo voleva chiederle altro, ma in quel momento era arrivato l'autobus che stavano aspettando e appena si fermò, tirò l'amica con sé sul mezzo, insieme al bagaglio.  
\- Sou, attento! Non sforzare troppo la spalla! -  
\- Tranquilla, sto bene. - le sorrise sistemando il bagaglio, per poi sedersi al suo fianco.  
Gli tirò una guancia - Ehi, cerca di non esagerare! Alle volte sei peggio di un bambino e hai bisogno che ti controlli costantemente. -  
\- Senti chi parla, la mocciosa per eccellenza. - rispose toccandosi la guancia dolorante.  
Rin gli fece la linguaccia - Antipatico. -  
L'altro ridacchiò, per poi dirle con tono calmo e suadente - Sai... Sono seriamente contento di vederti così allegra e spontanea. Conoscendoti pensavo che dopo ciò che è successo qualche giorno fa avresti fatto di tutto per evitarmi. -  
La ragazza distolse lo sguardo dal suo interlocutore e fissò l'esterno - Non hai tutti i torti, considerando ciò che mi hai fatto... Mi hai baciata e mi hai fatto un succhiotto contro la mia volontà. Sei stato davvero spregievole. - e lo fissò indispettita.  
\- Anche tu sei stata pessima. Ti sei messa a flirtare con un altro dopo che ti ho detto che ti amo, bell'assenza di delicatezza. Per non parlare del fatto che sei scappata in Australia con la tua odiosa migliore amica, senza dirmi una parola. -  
Rin sbuffò - Non stavo flirtando con Makoto. -  
\- Avevi detto che ti piaceva e che dovevo farmene una ragione. -  
\- Non ho detto proprio così. -  
\- E poi oggi, dopo qualche giorno in cui abbiamo rotto ogni contatto, mi hai salutato con un bacio... - lo sguardo di Sousuke era bisognoso di risposte.  
\- Non mi sembra ti sia dispiaciuto... - fece l'altra aprendo, annoiata, un opuscolo che si era portata dietro.  
\- No, però vorrei sapere cosa c'è dietro. -  
\- Eh? - l'altra lo fissò sbalordita.  
\- Mi hai baciato perché è una consuetudine australiana? -  
\- Ovvio che no! -  
\- ... Allora perché? - Sousuke aveva intuito le vere intenzioni di Rin, ma intuirle era una cosa, sentirle esplicate era un'altra.  
\- Ma dovresti aver capito...! -  
\- No. -  
Rin lo fissò imbarazzata - Piantala, sai benissimo cosa voleva dire... Era... Era... La mia risposta per ciò che mi hai chiesto l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti. -  
\- Le risposte vengono date con le parole. -  
\- Possono valere anche i fatti. -  
\- Smettila di fare il finto tonto! -  
\- Non capisco a cosa tu ti riferisca. -  
\- Stronzo. -  
\- Ti stai tirando indietro? Non dirmi che l'Australia ti ha reso codarda. - le disse Sousuke ammiccante.  
Rin sbuffò annoiata e prese il colletto della camicia dell'altro, per attirarlo a sé e sibilare - Sei un pallone gonfiato! Ascoltami, ripeterò queste parole una sola volta... Del resto te lo devo... - il tono di voce si addolcì, mentre continuò a guardarlo fisso negli occhi - Insomma... Ho pensato molto a noi... E al nostro rapporto... E a quello che provo per te... Ah, basta! I giri di parole non fanno per me... Cretino, m-mi sono accorta che mi piaci da morire! Ecco. -  
Sousuke sorrise intenerito dal tentativo della ragazza di mostrarsi spavalda e sicura come al solito. Nonostante fosse felice e sentisse il suo cuore scoppiare per la gioia, con la sua solita faccia da poker le chiese - E Tachibana? Non ti piaceva? -  
\- No... Avevi ragione tu... Quello che provavo per lui era solo una cotta... E poi lui e Haruka si amano, tra loro non c'è posto per me. -  
\- Ehi, non sarà che mi stai usando come rimpiazzo per Tachibana? -  
\- Non mi permetterei mai! Non è da me, scemo! - lo attirò a sé ancora di più, appoggiando la testa su una sua spalla - Ho baciato Makoto... -  
\- Tu cosa? - chiese al quanto irritato il moro, ritrovandosi da uno status di felicità ad uno di irritazione.  
\- Ho baciato Makoto quel giorno in cui Haruka ha fatto casini durante le gare dello stile libero... E... Non ho provato nulla. Capisci? Eppure ero convinta che mi piacesse sul serio... Mentre i tuoi baci, per quanto cercassi di dimenticarli, mi tornavano sempre in mente... -  
Il ragazzo le mise una mano fra i capelli - Mi stai dicendo che bacio meglio di Tachibana? - chiese con tono sarcastico.  
Rin sollevò il viso e gli tirò una guancia - Ehi, ma ti stai divertendo a mettermi in imbarazzo? - chiese con un filo di irritazione.  
\- No, la mia era una constatazione. - rispose l'altro beffardo - Ad ogni modo, stando a quello che dici... Io ti piacevo già quando mi sono dichiarato. -  
\- Si. -  
\- E allora perché mi hai respinto? -  
\- Perché non ne ero conscia. Solo in Australia, parlando con Haru, mi ero accorta di una cosa: mi mancavi. Ti volevo al mio fianco in quella terra che fa parte del passato che non abbiamo condiviso, per potertela mostrare. Non volevo Makoto. Persino sapere che si era dichiarato ad Haruka e che sarebbe andato a studiare a Tokyo, non mi aveva provocato nessun tipo di dolore o nostalgia. - si grattò una guancia - Perciò basta farmi dire cose imbarazzanti, penso che adesso dovresti ritenerti abbastanza soddisfatto. -  
\- Più o meno. -  
\- Cosa? Ehi, dalle mie labbra non usciranno altre parole! Accontentati! -  
Sousuke ridacchiò per poi prenderle il mento con una mano e darle un morsetto sulle labbra - No, per nulla. Non mi accontento. Per niente. - e la baciò.  
Rin, per quanto apprezzasse quel bacio, si staccò subito da lui - Ora devi. Siamo in un luogo pubblico, qualcuno potrebbe vederci. - ; lo fissò malissimo, nonostante gli occhi lucidi e le gote rosse.  
\- E va bene... - si limitò a metterle un braccio intorno alle spalle - Posso stare almeno così con la mia ragazza? -  
La rossa abbozzò un sorriso - ... Penso di poterlo concedere al mio ragazzo idiota. - e appoggiò il capo su una sua spalla.

  
\-----

  
\- Haru, è vero che tu e Makoto convivrete? - chiese Rin curiosa.  
La corvina si limitò ad accennare di sì con la testa.  
\- E i vostri genitori non hanno nulla da ridire, senpai?... - chiese a sua volta Rei.  
\- No, anzi. I miei sono decisamente più tranquilli. Si fidano di me e di Makoto. - asserì tranquillamente Haruka, per poi mangiare un pezzo di torta.  
\- Ahhh, che cosa romantica! - esclamò in estasi Momoka - Non sai quanto ti invidio! Poter vivere al fianco del ragazzo che ami da anni in una nuova città, mentre darete inizio ad una nuova pagina della vostra vita. Sembra quasi uscito dalla pagina di un romanzo d'amore! Piacerebbe anche a me poter stare sempre insieme al ragazzo che amo!-.  
\- ... Ti invidio anche io un poco, senpai... L'anno prossimo io e Nagisa ci diplomeremo... E anche a me piacerebbe poter stare con lui, per quanto sia conscia che molte volte sia infantile e che la convivenza con lui potrebbe essere infernale. Vorrei anche io che i nostri genitori si fidassero di noi come fanno i vostri. -  
\- Non ci vedo nulla di particolarmente straordinario. Vivendo insieme potremmo dimezzare le spese dell'affitto e poi Makoto è un disastro in cucina. -  
\- Solo? Andiamo, sappiamo tutti che Makoto è il tuo babysitter! - esclamò ridacchiando la rossa.  
La corvina ignorò l'amica di infanzia, continuando a mangiare.  
\- Parlando di trasferimenti... Rin-san, tu andrai in Australia? - chiese la ragazza con gli occhiali.  
\- Sì. -  
\- E Yamazaki-san? -  
\- A lui sta bene qualsiasi cosa che sia per il mio bene. Non mi impedirebbe mai di raggiungere il mio sogno, nonostante la sua possessività. -  
\- E a te, sta bene? - chiese Haruka, interessata.  
\- Perché non dovrebbe? Mi capisce e mi sostiene, come sempre. -  
\- No, non hai capito. A te sta bene che non ti abbia fermata o non abbia mostrato alcun desiderio di voler venire con te? -  
\- Ah... Sono contenta che non mi abbia fermata, ma questo non significa che non voglia che venga con me. Io e Sousuke avevamo lo stesso sogno... Perciò l'unica cosa che posso fare, come gli ho detto, è sperare che non molli il nuoto. Io lo aspetterò sempre, fino a quando potremo di nuovo nuotare insieme. -  
\- Però, ti piace proprio tanto Yamamanzo! - esclamò Momoka sorridendo.  
\- Ah! Piantala di chiamarlo così! - esclamò rossa, rubando un pezzettino di torta della kohai come punizione.  
\- Che carina che sei da imbarazzata. -  
\- Rei, non ti ci mettere anche tu! -  
\- Ora piuttosto che festeggiare la fine delle nazionali e i nostri buoni piazzamenti con noi, non dovresti essere con lui? Del resto tra due giorni partirai... E non lo rivedrai chissà per quanto tempo. - asserì la più grande del team Iwatobi.  
\- Oh, per quello non c'è problema. Domani passeremo tutta la giornata insieme... E passerò anche la notte da lui. - e sorrise.  
Le presenti la fissarono con gli occhi spalancati.  
\- Ah... Cerca di proteggerti Rin-san, sei sempre una ragazza! -  
\- Considerando poi l'elemento... - aggiunse Haruka.  
\- Wah! Questa poi! E hai preparato tutta l'attrezzatura da sfoderare per stenderlo? - chiese Momoka con le gote rosse.  
Rin fissò le ragazze dell'Iwatobi non capendo le loro preoccupazioni, per poi guardare la sua kohai - Certo! Ho già caricato la psp! Così potremmo divertirci per bene tutta la notte. Farò assaggiare a Sousuke la polvere della mia macchina! - esclamò allegramente.  
\- Psp? Aspetta... Tu vuoi passare l'ultima notte col tuo ragazzo giocando alla psp? - chiese allarmata Mikoshiba.  
\- Non ci vedo nulla di male... Anzi, considerando che stanno insieme da pochissime settimane mi sembra giusto e virtuoso. - replicò Rei, elargendo un sorriso che cancellava la precedente espressione preoccupata.  
\- E cosa c'entra il mio essere la ragazza di Sou da poco? -  
Haruka sospirò esasperata, mentre Momoka prese per le spalle la rossa e scuotendola le disse - Non puoi fare una cosa del genere, senpai! Non è per niente romantico! Tu e Yamamanzo vi rivredete chissà tra quanti mesi! Come puoi pensare ai videogiochi quando avrai al tuo fianco un manzo doc come quello con il quale passerai la notte nella stessa stanza. Dovreste rendere la notte indimenticabile! Con candele, incensi, lingerie sexy e poi... Insomma, dovresti renderla memorabile nella tua vita, magari approfondendo il contatto fisico! -  
Rin in quel momento realizzò cosa le volessero dire le altre e arrossendo iniziò a scuotere la testa - C-cos-... Voi vi riferite a quello? Ma come potremmo solo minimamente pensare di fare certe cose... No, no, per nulla, mai. Non vi facevo così maliziose! Insomma, come ha detto Rei, siamo insieme da poco! - e per coprire l'imbarazzo iniziò a ridere in modo sguaiato.  
\- Senpai... Per curiosità, a che punto hai mangiato il manzo?...- e la piccola le ammiccò come per dirle "Tu sai a cosa mi riferisco".  
\- Mikoshiba Momoka, non ti sembra di essere indiscreta? Poi qui non vuole saperlo nessuno! -  
\- Io lo voglio. - esclamarono insieme le ragazze dell'Iwatobi.  
\- Le hai sentite? Sù, sù... Parla! - sostenne ridacchiando Momoka.  
La rossa, totalmente in imbarazzo, appoggiò il mento su una mano e fissando le altre con atteggiamento decisamente stanco, esclamò con spavalderia - E va bene! Va bene!... Io e Sou siamo due tipi molto focosi e passionali!... Guardate qui! - si girò di spalle e si alzò i capelli per mostrare con orgoglio i segni dei succhiotti che le aveva lasciato il suo ragazzo - Visto? Nonostante possa non sembrare è gentile e ha cura di farmi succhiotti nei posti che non si vedono! -  
\- E tu... Hai mai morso il manzo? -  
\- Certo! - esclamò la ragazza girandosi e rimettendo a posto i capelli - Ed è una cosa che a lui piace molto! - .  
\- È un masochista... - sussurrò Rei, visto che aveva sempre provato una forte paura per i denti della senpai del team avversario.  
\- Oh, bè... Senpai... Come bacia Yamam- cioè Yamazaki? Non so se hai capito a che tipo di baci mi riferisco... -  
\- Ovviamente bene, stupida kohai curiosa! Del resto non avrei potuto scegliere qualcuno non in grado di soddisfarmi! - asserì la rossa con una punta di orgoglio, nonostante il tremendo imbarazzo che provava nel parlare di certe cose così intime.  
\- ... E tu, sei riuscito a soddisfare lui? - chiese Haruka, interrompendo il suo silenzio.  
\- Certo, cosa credi!... Anzi, per quanto mi piaccia, smettiamola di parlare di me e sentiamo un po'... Come è Makoto? Scommetto che lo fai dannare persino per un bacio! - Rin ghignò, visto che era riuscita a trovare il modo perfetto per togliere l'attenzione da sé.  
\- No, non direi. Anzi, quello che a volte è timido è lui. -  
\- Wow, Nanase-senpai sei davvero audace! - esclamò Momoka - Rin-senpai molte volte caccia via il senpai quando tenta di farle una carezza ingenua in pubblico. -  
\- Momoka! - e in quel momento smise di ghignare, mentre Rei ridacchiò.  
\- Sappiamo tutti che in realtà Rin è una romanticona pudica. -  
\- Anche a me danno fastidio le eccessive esternazioni di affetto in pubblico. - replicò Rei.  
\- Visto? Non sono l'unica! E sentiamo un po', sirenetta, fino a che punto siete arrivati tu e Makoto? - l'ormai ex capitano del team femminile della Samezuka cercò di ostentare sicurezza visto, che sicuramente, conoscendo i due soggetti in questione è impossibile che siano andati oltre lei e il suo ragazzo.  
Haruka bevve un po' di acqua, per poi affermare con pacatezza - Ci sono andata a letto. -  
Le tre ragazze arrossirono vistosamente, avendo delle reazioni totalmente differenti.  
\- Nanase-senpai! Insegnami ad essere così sensuale! Come diamine sei riuscita a smuovere un santo come Tachibana-san? Sono tutta orecchie! - esclamò Momoka rossa e con gli occhi pieni di ammirazione.  
\- ... Io e Nagisa per arrivare a quel punto ci abbiamo messo mesi... - affermò a bassa voce, quasi inquietata, Rei.  
\- M-Makoto è l'emblema della purezza come è possibile che... Aspetta, forse ci hai dormito solo insieme? - concluse Rin non capacitandosi di ciò che aveva appena sentito.  
Haruka affermò con calma - No. E non c'é nulla di male. Ma non stavamo parlando di Rin e Yamazaki? -  
\- Sousuke mi rispetta... E non mi obbligherebbe mai a fare qualcosa contro la volontà. -  
\- Yamamanzo è il santo dei manzi! - esclamò una Momoka in lacrime.  
\- Deve tenerci molto a te... - affermò la blu con un sorriso gentile.  
\- Se vuole venire o meno a letto con te non significa essere irrispettoso. Non penso che quando vi coccolate non abbia "reazioni". - continuò la corvina.  
\- C-certo che ha "reazioni"! - esclamò Rin, totalmente rossa - È pur sempre un ragazzo... E ama baciarmi e toccarmi. -  
\- Senpai! - Momoka prese la mano del suo capitano - Tra qualche giorno parti ed è peccato ridurre un manzo in astinenza! Potrebbe deprimersi, deperire, stare male o peggio... Tradirti! Ricordati che come insegnano i manga gli impulsi sessuali nei maschi sono decisamente più intensi e dolorosi che in noi donne! Domani dovresti salutarlo in modo speciale! -  
\- Andiamo Momo, calmati. Sousuke è Sousuke, non è una bestia in calore. -  
\- E tu, non lo vuoi?... Quando vi toccate e vi  baciate... Non senti nulla che ti faccia pensare "voglio toccarlo o sentirlo di più"? - chiese Haruka.  
Rin abbassò la testa, nell'imbarazzo totale, per poi alzarsi in piedi e urlare - Basta! Eravamo qui per festeggiare i nostri successi sportivi e alla fine vi siete ridotte a tempestarmi con domande imbarazzanti!... Io me ne vado! -  
\- Sì ragazze, andiamo! Dobbiamo consigliare una biancheria sexy conquista manzi! - affermò Momoka, alzando un pugno in aria, seguita da Haruka, mentre Rei ridacchiava osservando la reazione infuriata della povera rossa che venne letteralmente trascinata via.  
 

\------

  
Era totalmente distrutta, sia fisicamente che emotivamente.  
Per colpa delle sue amiche, Rin non si era goduta minimamente goduta la giornata che aveva deciso di passare con il suo ragazzo, visto che per quanto fosse stata attenta a ciò che diceva o faceva, aveva cercato di capire cosa pensasse e volesse da lei.  
Ed era così che dopo aver fatto il bagno iniziò ad indossare svogliatamente il completino di pizzo rosso che le amiche le avevano regalato come "presente per la partenza" insieme ad un preservativo con l'augurio di farne buon uso.  
Si sedette sul letto e iniziò a fissare la confezione, con la mente piena di dubbi.  
Non voleva che la sua prima volta avvenisse perché istigata da altri, ma dall'altra parte temeva che un contatto fisico non approfondito potesse allontanare sempre più Sousuke da lei.  
Il problema principale era capire cosa volessero entrambi: indubbiamente lui le piaceva e, a prescindere dal suo esserne innamorata, l'aveva sempre trovato molto bello. Amava il modo in cui le riservava sguardi sensuali ogni volta che si incontravano di nascosto per baciarsi e si sentiva sempre sciogliere. Bramava quegli occhi su di lei, adorava sentire cosa provocava nel corpo dell'altro, per quanto potesse essere imbarazzante. E odiava terribilmente quando lui interrompeva il tutto perché non voleva esagerare, andare oltre senza il suo consenso.  
Nonostante desiderasse poter essere vicino a lui nel miglior modo, alla fine era sopraffatta dalla paura e dalle incertezze.  
I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti dalla voce di colui a cui pensava che bussava alla porta - Hai finito? Posso entrare? -  
La ragazza deglutì, totalmente nel panico non rispose.  
\- Rin, mi senti? Se ti serve tempo posso andarmene. -  
\- No, entra. Ho finito. - esclamò sicura, arrivando alla conclusione che solo provocandolo avrebbe potuto comprenderlo e si sarebbe potuta comprendere. Poi il solo pensiero di restare indietro ad Haruka, e persino a Rei, la irritava al quanto.  
Il ragazzo aprì la porta, entrando nella camera portando in una mano una bottiglia di Coca Cola e un pacco di patatine - Ho portato qualcosa da sgranoc-! - le parole gli morirono in gola visione che si ritrovò davanti - Rin, avevi detto di essere pronta... - e distolse lo sguardo per evitare che iniziassero a venirgli strane voglie e strani pensieri.  
\- Lo sono... Sono pronta. - si alzò dal letto e si avvicinò alla porta per togliergli dalle mani le cibarie e poggiarle su un mobile - Guardami Sou. - gli disse appena si riavvicinò e gli sfiorò il viso con una mano.  
\- No... Non voglio. -  
\- Sono stata io a darti il permesso di guardarmi. Cosa c'è, non ti piaccio vestita così? Eppure mi sono sistemata al meglio solo per te... -  
\- Rin, questo gioco non mi piace. Piantala. Non farmi questo... Mettiti qualcosa addosso. - esclamò il ragazzo, continuando a non guardarla.  
\- No, non fare questo tu a me! Guardami, scemo! Dimmi cosa ne pensi di me... Di noi... Domani parto e non ci vedremo per mesi... Io voglio sentirti totalmente mio! - esclamò la rossa piena di ira, mentre posò entrambe le mani sulla maglia del moro.  
Udito quell'appello, Sousuke non potè restare totalmente inerme e la guardò: quella lingerie, l'odore del suo bagnoschiuma sulla pelle di lei, la quasi totale nudità e quel faccino con un'espressione tra l'arrabbiato e il triste erano troppo per il suo autocontrollo. - Anche io ti voglio, Rin... Ti desidero con tutto me stesso. - e proprio in nome di quest'ultimo desiderio pose le sue labbra su quelle di lei, dando il via ad un bacio inizialmente dolce che via via divenne sempre più profondo e appassionato mentre con le braccia andò a stringerle la vita.  
La rossa gradì quelle attenzioni così sensuali, ricambiando l'altro con febbrile apprensione, mentre le braccia andarono a circondargli la nuca.  
Presi da quei baci, pian pianino iniziarono a camminare verso il letto, interrompendo il tutto solo quando Rin finì sdraiata con Sousuke che si ergeva sopra di lei.  
Le gote della ragazza erano rosee e, nonostante il respiro affaticato, chiese all'altro intento a togliersi la maglietta - Sou, non mi hai ancora detto come sto con questo completo. -  
\- Vanitosa, sai benissimo che ti dona. - e iniziò a baciarle il collo con delicatezza, dopo aver appoggiato le mani ai fianchi della testa di lei.  
La ragazza, dall'altra parte, si godette quelle attenzioni che in quel momento le provocavano emozioni intensissime, sentiva il respiro appesantito di lui sulla sua pelle, mentre scendeva verso i seni e tentò goffamente di leverle il reggiseno.  
Rin, vedendolo in difficoltà, scoppiò a ridere, beccandosi un'occhiataccia dall'altro che le intimò - Piantala e sollevati. Non riesco a togliertelo. -  
Fece come le venne chiesto, realizzando in quel momento di goffaggine quanto anche Sousuke, nonostante la classica e apparente sicurezza, potesse essere timido in certe situazioni e, per puro dispetto, iniziò a baciargli la nuca.  
\- Nh... - il morò si bloccò, per poi fissarla con occhi suadenti - Sei seriamente sicura di voler...? -  
\- Sì. - rispose lapidaria la rossa, per poi mettergli sulle labbra il pacchetto col preservativo.  
\- ... Rin... - prese il piccolo involucro e lo tenne in mano - Se andiamo avanti sarà difficile che riesca a fermarmi. - Le diede un piccolo bacio sulla fronte e, non notando proteste, accolse il tacito invito e le sfiorò con delicatezza l'intimità.  
Quel tocco così intimo fece sì che la ragazza sobbalzasse, chiudesse gli occhi e gli bloccasse il polso; notando il cambiamento repentino di atteggiamento, Sousuke le mise un lenzuolo addosso e si sdraiò, dandole le spalle.  
\- S-Sou? -  
\- Rivestiti. -  
\- Perché? Non capisco. - aprì gli occhi, guardandolo sbalordita.  
\- Non sei pronta. -   
\- Io lo sono! -  
\- No, Rin! No! - ringhiò per la frustazione, girandosi poi verso di lei - Prima eri terrorizzata... Non so cosa ti sia successo, ma questa che ho davanti non è la vera Rin. La Rin che conosco se vuole qualcosa se la prende. -  
\- Era quello che stavo facendo! -  
\- No. Vuoi i miei baci, le mie coccole, quello sì. Ma non vuoi arrivare a quel punto. Hai paura. -  
La rossa tacque per poi chiedergli a bassa voce - E tu... Tu non vuoi arrivare a quel punto? Hai detto di desiderarmi. -   
Il ragazzo sospirò e prese la mano della sua lei per posarla sulla sua intimità.  
\- Che fai?! - chiese col viso in fiamme, tentando di ritraere la mano.  
\- Rispondo alla tua domanda. Ti sembro indifferente? -  
\- N-no. -  
Spostò la sua mano - Non ho intenzione di venire a letto con te fino a quando non avrò la certezza che lo vuoi con tutta te stessa. Mettitelo in testa. - sbuffò, scompigliandosi i capelli - Mentre cerco di calmarmi, per piacere rivestiti e cerchiamo di divertirci come al solito. Non mi interessa che prima di partire tu mi dia il tuo corpo. Mi basta essere al tuo fianco e godermi il tempo che passiamo insieme per essere contento. Solo questo. -  
Quelle parole colpirono il cuore di Rin, facendo si che iniziasse a piangere, di gioia.  
\- Dai, non adesso... Ti prego. -  
\- Cosa vuoi? Mi è andata un po' di polvere negli occhi! -  
\- Scema, se ti metti a piangere mi viene voglia di consolarti. - le sussurrò suadente in un orecchio.  
La rossa divenne paonazza e gli replicò - Scemo, smettila! -  
I due si fissarono negli occhi e poi scoppiarono a ridere fragorosamente.  
 

\-----

  
Ormai erano mesi che Rin era in Australia e finalmente, dopo tanti giorni, aveva un momento di quiete.  
Così approfittò della giornata libera per chiamare il suo ragazzo. Compose il numero e, come sempre, notò che era spento.  
Irritata, mise il cellulare sul tavolo e si sdraiò sul divano.  
\- Dannazione, che cazzo gli prende? Non lo capisco! - gridò iniziando a scompigliarsi i capelli. Ormai era più di un mese che lei e Sousuke si sentivano sporadicamente. Potevano passare giorni senza sentirsi e lui non la contattava mai. Sembrava quasi che tutte le parole che le aveva detto, le promesse scambiate o quanto altro fossero solo bugie. La distanza sembrava sempre più distruggere la loro relazione. Chiuse gli occhi, riuscendo quasi a vederlo mentre le sorride e le parlava. - Sousuke... - sussurrò, per poi sentire il campanello suonare. Sospirò e si alzò per andare ad aprire.  
Aperta la porta, la chiuse subito dopo - No, non è possibile. Sto impazzendo. -  
\- Apri. -  
\- No, tu sei un fantasma! Non puoi essere lui! -  
\- Apri la porta, Rin. - fece una voce maschile.  
La rossa obbedì e rimase di stucco nel vedere che l'oggetto della sua irritazione si ergeva davanti a sé - Che diamine ci fai qui? -  
\- Non dovrebbe essere questo il modo in cui accogli il tuo ragazzo. - asserì Sousuke facendosi strada nella casa senza chiedere il permesso, insieme a due enormi bagagli.  
\- Ehi, ehi! Chi ti da' il permesso di entrare! - esclamò irritata la ragazza, per poi chiudere la porta.  
\- Perché, non posso? Qui dice che è mio diritto. - e le diede delle carte.  
\- Oddio... Ma questo è il ... -  
\- Contratto, si. Da oggi fino a data da destinarsi sono ufficialmente il tuo coinquilino. -  
\- Perché non mi hai detto nulla! -  
\- Perché questa era la prima parte di un'altra sorpresa. -  
\- Altra? -  
Sousuke fece un cenno con la testa - Mi sono informato relativamente alle cure di avanguardia per il mio problema alla spalla e ho saputo che qui c'è un medico specializzato in casi simili al mio. Ho parlato con lui e ha detto che voleva vedermi per poter iniziare la riabilitazione... Quindi se tutto va bene potremmo nuotare di nuovo insieme. - e le sorrise.  
Rin, totalmente irrita, gli si scaraventò contro, iniziando a dargli pugni alle spalle e a piangere in contemporanea - E questo è il modo di dirmelo?! -  
\- Non sei contenta di vedermi? -  
\- Certo che lo sono, idiota! Perché non mi hai detto nulla di questi progetti? Perché tenerli tutti nascosti! -  
\- Ti ho detto che dovevano essere una sorpresa. -  
\- Sorpresa di sto cazzo! Io non so cosa provare! Fino a qualche minuto fa ero arrabbiata perché sembrava quasi che ti fossi stufato di me e che mi ignorassi! -  
\- Ho avuto meno tempo per contattarti perché dovevo fare i preparativi per la partenza, oltre che un corso di inglese intensivo, visto che sai il rapporto che c'è tra me e questa lingua... -  
\- Potevi dirmelo! -  
\- Non sarebbe stata una sorpresa. - e con le labbra le raccolse le lacrime.  
\- Ero preoccupata... Per noi, per te...-  
\- Ehi, pensavo che volessi i tuoi spazi. E non mi andava di distrarti dai tuoi obiettivi. -   
\- Scemo. - gli diede un bacio - Sei solo uno scemo. - gliene diede un altro, baciandolo disperatamente. Le era seriamente mancanto. Il suo odore, il suo calore, i suoi occhi, la sua spalla, tutto. E mai, come quel momento, lo desiderava con tutto se stessa. Così un bacio, un'altro e un'altro ancora sempre più ardito fecero sì che i due, seguendo i loro istinti, si ritrovassero in men che non si dica a letto.  
I loro corpi si intrecciarono e cercarono con naturalità, seguendo l'istinto, mentre ogni vergogna, ogni strato di vestito, scompariva, lasciando posto a versi ovattati, languidi e alle volte trattenuti.  
Persino gli sguardi, così incatenati l'uno con l'altro, ardevano. E fu proprio in quel languore misto a nostalgia, rabbia, felicità, i due si unirono per la prima volta. Un unione non solo fisica o erotica, ma qualcosa di decisamente più spirituale.  
\- Ti amo. - furono le parole che i due si sussurrarono in continuazione, come se quel momento bellissimo che stavano condividendo sarebbe potuto scomparire da un momento all'altro, come se fosse stato tutto un sogno. Persino quando giunsero al culmine continuarono a sussurrare tra di loro.  
\- Rin... Sai, credo di aver capito cosa chiederti come premio per la nostra vecchia scommessa. - disse il ragazzo con tono di voce ancora languido per il piacere, mentre la stringeva a sé.  
\- Sentiamo un po'... -  
\- ... Resta semplicemente al mio fianco. Per sempre. -  
La ragazza arrossì e replicò imbronciata - Scemo, cosa sei un bambino delle medie? -  
\- Cosa c'è , non ti va'? -  
\- No. No... È solo che, dannazione, non credi di essere arrogante? Insomma, vuoi incatenarmi a te per l'eternità. -  
\- Mi sembra il minimo, visto a tutto quello che mi hai fatto passare e a tutte le volte che ti ho fatto vincere! - replicò il moro ridacchiando.  
\- Tsk, tu non mi hai mai fatto vincere. Non dire assurdità! -  
\- Davvero? Allora ti va di giocare alla morra cinese? Adesso? -  
\- Sentiamo un po', quale sarebbe il premio in palio? - chiese con un ghigno Rin.  
Sousuke con un movimento felino si mise sopra di lei e la fissò con occhi suadenti - Decidi tu. -  
La ragazza gli circondò la nuca con le braccia e portando il viso vicino al suo volto gli soffiò sulle labbra - Allora se vincerò io sarai tu quello che dovrà essere al mio fianco per l'eternità!... Però, al momento ho voglia di giocare ad altro... - e lo baciò.  
I due si scambiarono uno sguardo complice e si baciarono nuovamente, del resto avevano tutta la vita per potersi sfidare alla morra cinese.  
 

 

**FINE**

  



End file.
